


При взгляде на тебя бросает в дрожь

by analgin13, soames



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Armie's fucked, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Charmie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Self-Harm, Shibari, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analgin13/pseuds/analgin13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: Арми Хаммер едет в Крема на съемки нового фильма. Совершенно не подозревая, что это перевернет весь его мир с ног на голову. Потому что без памяти влюбляется в своего партнера по съемкам, тщедушного парнишку с подмостков театра – Тимоти Шаламе. Которому совсем нечего терять. В отличие от Арми, у которого есть жена, мать, дочь и карьера. Некоторым кажется, что любовь побеждает все. Другим хватает ума не вестись на это. Вас ждет марафон беспросветного ангста. Вы предупреждены. Никаких обещаний и надежд.Комментарий переводчика: Большая просьба - внимательно читать предупреждения. БДСМ, связывание, селфхарм, булимия. В одной из глав что-то близкое к насилию. Сексуальные, как и психологические, сцены очень графичны и для кого-то могут стать большим сквиком.Спасибо большое моей неизменной и любимой бете soames





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shiver At The Sight Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070027) by [isitandwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder). 



Арми тяжело ввинчивается в сухопарое тело, удерживая худосочного парнишку мертвой хваткой за талию и наблюдая, как темные кудри подскакивают при каждом звуке шлепка кожи о кожу, заполняющем грязный переулок.

Глаза закрываются в попытке забыть о том, где он находится и что делает. Арми хочет затеряться в этом плотно укутавшем его жаре. Это грязно, неправильно – он все это знает. Но так же знает, что это ему необходимо, как воздух. Без этих редких вылазок в трущобы он бы давно уже сошел с ума.

Он ускоряется, погружаясь все глубже, глуша бушующие гормоны, пока, наконец, в голове не разливается блаженная пустота. Все мысли и страхи, преследовавшие весь день, просто исчезают. Должен ли он согласиться на эту роль-вызов? Как долго еще он сможет скрывать от жены свои пристрастия? Что скажет дочь, если когда-нибудь узнает, какой ее отец урод-извращенец?

_Это омерзительно, когда мужчина занимается сексом и с мужчиной, и с женщиной одновременно._

Челюсть плотно сжимается вслед за бедрами, когда голос матери внезапно раздается в голове. Арми ненавидит такие моменты – воспоминания о бесконечных библейских уроках, которыми мучили его и брата в то время, как друзья катались на скейтах, серфах или просто гуляли.  
И тогда он толкается еще глубже в податливое тело, прижатое к грязной, бетонной стене, и ненавидит себя так же сильно, как и ее.

Встряхнув головой, он пытается заставить ее зловещий голос утихнуть, и трахает парнишку все яростнее. В ушах стучит кровь, заглушая привычное уже жестокое и безжалостное самопорицание, подавить которое он не в состоянии. Ненависть и отвращение к себе давно поселились внутри, и отрицание своей внутренней сущности лишь подкармливает их с удвоенной силой, словно давит на воспаленную рану, даже в такие моменты.

Особенно в такие моменты.

Внезапно к глазам подступают слезы. Но вместо того, чтобы дать им выход и сдаться жалости, он по самые яйца врезается в призывную теплоту послушного тела, которое стискивает своими гигантскими, сильными руками. Один-два сильных толчка, Арми чувствует, как мышцы живота скручивает судорогой, и выплескивается в презерватив.  
Пустота и отчаяние никуда не исчезли, но сейчас ему чуть лучше, чем полчаса назад.

Он быстро выходит из парня, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, приваливается к испещренной граффити стене и стаскивает презерватив. Небрежно бросает его на замусоренную землю, где валяются другие жалкие свидетельства тайных преступных встреч, для которых создан этот темный переулок.  
На парнишку ему плевать. Сомнительно, что тот получил удовольствие от их встречи. Ну что ж, во всяком случае, он получил солидную компенсацию за причиненные неудобства. Арми уверен, что на его пути встречались клиенты и похуже голливудской звезды.  
Хотя похоже, что этот тощий пацан не в курсе, кто только что кончил в него. Невзрачные футболка и шорты, лицо скрытое бейсболкой Лейкерс, - Арми не должен вызывать никаких подозрений.

И тем не менее, повернувшись и поправив штаны с худи, протягивая руку за заработанным, парнишка спрашивает:

\- Эй, чувак, я тебя знаю? Лицо знакомое.  
Внутри Арми все замирает, но он все же актер – чертовски хороший, честно говоря, потому что так убедительно справляется с ролью мужа и отца, что иногда и сам верит в этот фарс – поэтому внешне он даже не дергается.

\- Не, это вряд ли. Я из Омахи, Небраска, приехал в город на пару дней.

\- Забавно, - ухмыляется парень. Он такой тощий, изможденный, с впалыми глазами (явно на наркоте). – Готов поспорить, что видел тебя на днях в центре города.

Усмешка его становится зловеще опасной. Арми тяжело сглатывает и вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет, прикуривая одну, чтобы скрыть панику.

\- У меня просто обычное лицо. Я такое частенько слышу, - и все же он сует парнишке еще пятьдесят баксов вместе с сигаретами, прежде, чем уйти, не оглядываясь.

Черт! Пиздец! Полный пиздец! Хочется биться башкой о стену обшарпанного здания слева от него, разбитые окна которого смотрят, словно бездонные черные глаза. И лишь завтрашняя поездка в Италию и перспектива объясняться с режиссером о природе потенциальных травм останавливают его от того, чтобы поддаться секундному импульсу.

Нужно все это прекратить. Он не может позволить себе арест за домогательства. К мужчине! Скорее даже к мальчику. Арми отчаянно надеется, что этот пацан-блядь не соврал, когда говорил, что ему восемнадцать. Попасться на правонарушении – это одно, он смог бы выкрутиться (заплатив при этом гигантский штраф), хотя заголовков тогда не избежать. У таблоидов день удастся на славу. Все равно в Базфид его ненавидят, и стервятники с радостью порвут его на части.

А вот Элизабет - это совсем другое. Ей и так многое приходится терпеть ради благополучия их семьи (вероятно, и ради личной выгоды, но Арми не позволяет себе быть настолько циничным). И измена точно окажется за проведенной ею границей дозволенного.

А это значит, что он может потерять Хопс. О таком сценарии Арми даже думать не может. Его дочь, лучшее, что случилось с ним в жизни. Он знает, что не заслуживает ее, но он старается изо всех сил день ото дня, черт возьми.

Хорошо хоть, что завтра он уезжает на несколько месяцев. Ему нужно время. Успокоиться. Оставить свои грязные склонности позади. У него прекрасная жена – об этом твердят все подряд. Если он хорошенько, действительно хорошенько, постарается, то точно сможет сделать это. И клянется себе, что оказался в этой части города в последний раз.

И то, что он будет сниматься в гей-фильме в Италии, не станет проблемой. Наоборот, профессиональная среда позволит ему держать свои низменные позывы в узде. Нет ничего более асексуального, чем съемки эротических сцен. Этот фильм станет его чистилищем, в котором сгорят все потаенные желания.

Лиз даже планировала присоединиться как-нибудь к нему в Италии. Хорошо. Здорово. Рядом с ней на съемочной площадке ничего не случится.

Кроме того, он погуглил своего партнера – худющий, бледный парнишка с театральных подмостков Нью-Йорка. Совершенно не соблазнительный. Арми видел несколько его фотографий - в плохо сидящем костюме, со смущенной улыбкой на лице - с красных ковровых дорожек премьер каких-то посредственных фильмов. Если бы не Лука Гуаданьино, то Арми без колебаний отказался бы от проекта. Как можно поверить в то, что он и этот мальчик-с-пальчик страстно влюблены друг в друга? Но ничего получше Арми не подвернулось, а в последние пару лет карьера, мягко говоря, в гору не шла, так что ему пришлось принять приглашение. Любая работа лучше ее отсутствия. К тому же, Италия поздней весной была прекрасна – Ник ему рассказывал.

Добравшись до машины, припаркованной в паре кварталов от переулка позора, Арми кидает взгляд налево и направо, прежде, чем залезть внутрь. Парнишки, которого он трахнул, не наблюдается. Парочка скучающих подростков видят, как он отъезжает, но никакой угрозы из себя не представляет. Выглядят они такими обдолбанными, что и мать родную не узнали бы.

Хорошо. Теперь, почувствовав себя более расслабленным, Арми решает поехать домой. Открыть пиво, упаковать чемодан, найти паспорт и заказать на завтра такси до аэропорта. Потом они с Лиз прекрасно поужинают, после пообнимаются, пока не заснут, перед этим он уложит Хопс спать в последний раз на следующие месяцы. 

Впоследствии, оглядываясь на тот вечер, Арми всегда задается вопросом, мог ли он предотвратить то, что случилось после. Если бы он позвонил тем вечером своему агенту и отказался от проекта, мотивируя это необходимостью быть с семьей, например, – это бы его спасло? Или встреча с молодым человеком по имени Тимоти Шаламе на съемочной площадке фильма «Назови меня своим именем» была предопределена судьбой в тот самый день, когда он впервые засунул руку в плавки Мэта Гуггенхайма в старшей школе?

Арми действительно готов отдать на отсечение руку, чтобы узнать это. Потому что, сильно ошибался, думая, что пиздец - это то, что случилось перед отлетом в Италию. Впоследствии, он поймет, что и понятия не имел о том, что значит «пиздец», пока не встретил худого, не по годам умного, мальчика полу-французского происхождения, который полностью его погубил.


	2. Первая встреча

Последний месяц Тимми в Италии был загружен работой: уроки языка, уроки музыки, уроки истории кино с Лукой и Фердинандо… и вокруг ни одного парня его возраста, или хотя бы американца, с кем он мог поделиться своими переживаниями и мыслями.

Вот почему он так безудержно рад, что сегодня приезжает главный актер. У Тимми нет иллюзий по поводу того, благодаря кому фильм будет продаваться. Точно не благодаря ему – тощему, неизвестному, только пробивающемуся молодому актеру с Манхэттана, за плечами у которого лишь несколько мелких фильмов и одна постановка на Бродвее.

Нет, конечно, это будет Il Muvi Star – кинозвезда, Арми Хаммер. Тимми помнил его еще со времен «Социальной сети», но как только узнал, что он будет сниматься, пересмотрел буквально все фильмы с его участием, от какого-то невнятного дурного ужастика (ему даже понравилось) до вполне себе пристойных вещиц типа «Под покровом ночи».

И они вот-вот встретятся лицом к лицу. Сама мысль об этом вселяет страх. Правда, Тимми уже работал с очень известными актерами, но не в таком проекте, где у них были бы равнозначно главные роли. С Арми они партнеры, хотя на афише имя Хаммера будет стоять первым.

Это и пугает, и волнует одновременно. Наконец-то, у Тимми появится возможность проявить себя. Если между ними все сложится.

Весь проект держится на их взаимодействии. И Тимми надеется, что он не увязнет во всем этом в последующие долгие шесть недель с каким-нибудь засранцем. Потому что, если он возненавидит Хаммера, то фильм закончится, не успев начаться.

Уверенность Луки ободряет. В руках режиссера Тимми чувствует себя в безопасности и доверяет ему и его решениям. И раз тот решил, что играть будет Хаммер, значит, все пройдет хорошо.

Но когда 195 сантиметров калифорнийской красоты – золотые волосы, голубые глаза, статное загорелое тело - врываются на урок музыки, Тимми словно получает обухом по голове. К чести Хаммера, тот чувствует это и дает Тимми время прийти в себя, оставляя его закончить занятие.

После Тимми не попадает ни по одной правильной клавише, но все еще благодарен, за то время, что ему дали, чтобы очухаться. Учитель лишь многозначительно улыбается и кивает.

~~~~

Позже Хаммер ждет Тимми в доме Луки, внизу

\- Привет! Прости, что прервал твой урок. Я Арми.

-Тимоти.

Тимми пожимает протянутую ему большую ладонь – уверенное рукопожатие, светлые волосы даже на костяшках – и держится за нее, наверное, слишком долго. Их глаза встречаются. И в небесно-голубом взгляде Арми неожиданно мелькает опасный проблеск.

Вблизи он кажется чуть менее идеальным, что несколько успокаивает Тимми. Глаза Арми припухли, на щеках и шее щетина, губы потрескались, а волосы взмокли от жары. И все же он остается потрясающе красивым. Тимми переполняет счастьем, но одновременно он чувствует себя недостойным дарованной ему на ближайшие недели возможности ползать по этому красавцу ради создания произведения искусства.

Тимми произносит свое имя Timotee - на французский манер или, как сказала бы мама, единственно правильным способом. И брови Арми взлетают вверх в насмешливом удивлении.  
\- Серьезно? Ты так себя зовешь?  
Тимми улыбается и пожимает плечами, все еще слишком по-французски сутулясь и поворачивая руки ладонями вверх.  
\- Не против, если я буду звать тебя Тим?  
\- Нет, приятель, все в порядке, - Тимми вдруг пугается, что перегнул палку со своей претенциозностью. Блядь, это Арми тут звезда, а он лишь посредственность, и должен просто радоваться тому, что его наняли. Молодец, Шаламе, выбеси своего партнера при первой же встрече.  
И как по команде, Арми отворачивается от него с раздраженным вздохом.

Лука с Фердинандо, бросая на Тимми взгляды, уходят, чтобы приготовить напитки. Так что он начинает делать то, что делает всегда, когда нервничает и преисполняется ненавистью к себе, - болтать. Он говорит. И говорит. И говорит.

~~~~  
Полет проходит ужасно. Арми слишком высок для самолетов. Даже первый класс становится пыткой. И знаки о запрете курения настроения не улучшают. Хуже всего, что его привычные методы, позволяющие пережить длительные полеты, не сработали. Обычно смесь крепкого алкоголя и двух таблеток Ативана срубала его наповал, но в этот раз сон не шел.

Голова гудит. Алкоголь и таблетки немного ослабили рамки, в которые он себя загнал, поэтому мысли крутятся вокруг прощания с Лиз и Хопс. Интересно, ему померещился странный взгляд, которым одарила его жена? Не была ли она слишком холодна, присматриваясь к нему за ужином? Или у него начинается паранойя на фоне чувства вины за двойную жизнь? Но что, если она и правда что-то подозревает? Он был очень осторожен, но последнее время боялся потерять контроль.

Он пытался отвлечься просмотром фильма. Но в самолетах вечно показывают какое-то дерьмо. Один из фильмов даже его.  
В конце концов, он снова взялся за сценарий, гадая, как же все это сработает. Когда он дошел до полночной сцены, ему пришлось остановиться. Описание Айвори было слишком графичным для его затуманенного сознания. Заработать стояк в самолете, полном пассажиров, даже Арми казалось не очень веселой затеей.  
Так что, когда Фердинандо, партнер Луки, встретил Арми в аэропорту, тот был совсем разбитым. Фердинандо, распознав его усталость, все дорогу до Крема молчал, за что Арми был очень благодарен.

Когда они наконец-то приехали, Фердинандо сначала завез его в съемную квартиру, которая располагалась на Площади Дуомо. Она оказалась маленькой и уютной, с большими окнами, двумя комнатами, ванной и кухней.  
Бросив сумки на пол, Арми рухнул на кровать, вызвав у Фердинандо улыбку:  
\- Покой нам только снится. Лука хочет видеть тебя. Сейчас, - голос у него был мягким, с очаровательным итальянским акцентом.  
\- Сейчас? – застонал Арми, театрально закрывая лицо рукой. – Вот деспот.  
\- Некоторые зовут его Муссолини. Но только за спиной, - Фердинандо протянул руку, чтобы помочь Арми встать. – Пойдем, познакомишься с семьей.

 

Квартира Луки находится буквально за углом, в трехсотлетнем старом Палаццо. Когда Арми входит следом за Фердинандо, то тут же слышит доносящуюся с темной лестницы фортепьянную музыку. Он останавливается и вслушивается. Композиция кажется знакомой, но названия не вспомнить.  
Когда Фердинандо поворачивается на лестничной площадке, лицо его скрывает тень, но голос звучит тепло:  
\- Красиво, да?  
Арми не знает точно, идет ли речь о доме, о музыке или об Италии вообще, но все равно кивает, потому что во всех случаях это правда.

Лука ждет их в роскошной гостиной, обставленной современной мебелью вперемешку с антиквариатом. Предлагает Арми воду, кофе или аперитив. Арми соглашается сразу на все, чем вызывает у всех смех. И это помогает справиться с нервозностью. Они встречались всего пару раз, но Арми знает, что Лука - гребаный гениальный режиссер-интеллектуал, в то время как сам он так и не окончил школу, и в кино его берут лишь за красивые глаза.  
Именно в этот момент на Арми накатывает сомнение, правильно ли он вообще поступил, согласившись на роль Оливера. Он понимает, что тут все будет иначе, не так, как в других проектах. Человек напротив смотрит на него так, словно хочет препарировать его, содрать кожу, обнажить самое сокровенное и показать это миру.

А допустить этого нельзя. Так нахуя он вообще на это подписался?

В комнате музыка слышна еще громче, легкая соната немного успокаивает скачущие мысли.  
\- Это твой Элио играет, - говорит Лука, вручая ему стакан воды и крошечную чашку с горячим напитком, способным воскресить мертвого. Арми опустошает ее одним глотком и тут же чувствует себя намного лучше.  
Похоже, он уже близок к тому, чтобы бесповоротно влюбиться в этом место.

Именно в этот момент, ни с того ни с сего, он решает познакомиться со своим партнером. Лука говорит, что тот наверху, в квартире своего учителя музыки, и Арми в два счета поднимается туда, чтобы устроить сюрприз.

Он видел этого мальчишку только на фотографиях, сделанных, видимо, несколько лет назад. А сейчас, врываясь в комнату, видит выглядывающее из-за крышки рояля лицо, настолько утонченное, что принадлежать может, как мальчику, так и девочке. Лицо это, обрамленное копной темных непослушных кудрей, очень сосредоточенное, кончик розового языка мелькает между красно-вишневых губ, прямая спина изящно выгибается назад, а затем вся фигура склоняется к клавишам. В глазах, уставившихся на Арми в ответ, сквозят одновременно и шок, и удивление. Они переливаются множеством цветов – это зеленый, голубой или карий? - под тонкими темными бровями, высокие скулы плавно спускаются к острому подбородку. Арми кажется, что мальчишка похож на порочного ангела, пока его лицо не расцветает улыбкой. Тогда черты смягчаются, и он внезапно становится очень юным, неуверенным и уязвимым.

Когда он встает и обходит рояль, Арми видит, что мальчишка одет в безразмерное худи и штаны, заправленные в носки. Он худой и долговязый, раздавшийся в плечах, но с тонкой талией. Дежавю выбивает Арми из колеи.

\- Привет, приятель, у меня тут занятие в разгаре… - Шаламе замолкает, и Арми видит, как на его лице отражается полная гамма эмоций: радость, удивление, неуверенность, надежда, волнение…  
\- Конечно, прости, все в порядке. Прости еще раз, - заикается он, понимая, что сам рад свалить отсюда.

Он приваливается к холодной стене лестничной площадки и вслушивается в раздающиеся из квартиры звуки клавиш до тех пор, пока не восстанавливает дыхание и не чувствует, что способен вернуться к Луке. Потому что он готов поклясться, что вчера в Лос-Анджелесе втрахивал именно этого парнишку в грязную стену в переулке.

Напиток, предложенный Лукой, очень помогает. Это что-то красное, жгучее, прекрасно оттеняющее его настроение.

В ожидании, пока Шаламе закончит, Лука рассказывает о Крема и Италии. Арми слушает вполуха, сосредоточившись на звуках пианино. Время от времени Лука смотрит на потолок, слегка качая головой и слабо улыбаясь.  
В конце концов, дверь распахивается, и в комнату входит Шаламе. Арми чувствует себя вполне готовым к этому - в его желудке бултыхается уже третий аперитив, а ни крошки еды в нем по-прежнему нет. Но лишь до той поры, пока мальчишка не открывает рот и не начинает тараторить на ебучем французском!

Арми приходится отвернуться, с губ его срывается невеселый вздох. Он ловит взгляд Луки, когда они с Фердинандо извиняются и выходят по каким-то своим делам… Арми еле различает их голоса, ему бы насторожиться, но все нервные окончания взвинчены и звенят, потому что сейчас он останется наедине с Шаламе. А тот стоит всего в двух шагах от него и выглядит, как неуклюжий ребенок и ходячий секс одновременно. Белый шум обрушивается сверху и заглушает все вокруг.

Он понятия не имеет, как оказался на диване. Теперь он сидит справа от Шаламе – Тима – пристроившегося на подлокотнике. Арми чувствует его запах – смесь свежего пота, лавандового кондиционера для белья и чего-то лимонного – и у него снова едва не перехватывает дыхание. Видать, не такой уж он плохой актер, каким себя считает, раз этот мальчишка не догадывается, что Арми с головой накрыло реальной панической атакой.

Спустя какое-то время – минуту, час? - он возвращается в реальность и начинает понемногу разбирать фразы. Мальчишка болтает и болтает. Без умолку. Про мороженое. Про пиццу. Про кофе. Определенно, про кофе. Про мотики…. мопеды? Веспа? У Арми в Лос-Анджелесе есть Веспа, но мысли о доме вызывают очередной приступ паники.

Ему придется имитировать секс с этим мальчишкой, а на площадке тем временем, наверное, будет тусоваться жена – эта мысль заставляет заставляет его задуматься, не забронировать ли билет на ближайший рейс из Италии. Или, может, сразу сбежать на край света и сделаться там затворником?

Остается только надеяться, что этот мальчишка на время съемок перестанет выглядеть, как восхитительный кусок свежего мяса, или Арми за себя не ручается.

Внезапно приходит озарение, что Тимми затих. Арми смотрит на него и видит на красивом лице откровенный страх. Нет, не страх. Неприкрытую панику. Глаза у него широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, а дыхание стремительно ускоряется.  
В это мгновение Арми впервые понимает, что увяз в этом не один. Они вместе. Этот мальчишка испуган так же, как и он сам. И раз Арми более опытен, то это, блядь, его прямая обязанность успокоить мальчишку. Здесь не место развлечению. Этот мальчишка не обдолбанная блядь из трущоб Лос-Анджелеса. Они здесь снимают кино. Соберись, Хаммер!

Я заблудился, как овца потерянная: взыщи раба Твоего, ибо я заповедей Твоих не забыл. - слышится в голове голос матери. Чтобы заглушить ее увещевание Арми встает перед Тимми и улыбается.  
\- Классно звучит, - говорит он, как можно мягче. Тимми, похоже, успокаивается, хотя выглядит немного утомленным.

\- Прости, когда нервничаю, я много болтаю, - признается он, закусывая нижнюю губу. И это так очаровательно, что Арми с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не взять это лицо в ладони и не заверить, что все будет хорошо.

Вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Ничего страшного, я, когда нервничаю, - отключаюсь. По-моему, мы идеально друг другу подходим.  
Теперь Тимми улыбается, игриво постукивая себя по груди. Пальцы у него длинные, тонкие – руки пианиста – и Арми заставляет себя не думать о том, как они будут выглядеть, обвязанные черной веревкой. Это совершенно неправильный путь.  
\- Итак, Тимоти, я уверен, что с таким именем у тебя есть кличка, которой наградили тебя друзья.

Когда через десять минут возвращаются Лука и Фердинандо, Арми буквально катается по деревянному полу, корчась от смеха и держа у лица телефон. А Тимми в это время скачет по антикварным диванам Луки, выкрикивая глупые песенки.

Арми встает, вытирает глаза и говорит сбитым с толку вошедшим:  
\- Знакомьтесь, Лил Тимми Ти – спаситель Нью-Йоркского хип-хопа, - и снова валится на пол от хохота.


	3. Осторожное сближение

Следующая неделя проходит в дружелюбном общении. По крайней мере, именно так говорит себе Арми каждый вечер, когда они расходятся по своим квартирам, расположенным в двух шагах друг от друга по разным сторонам площади. После целого дня, наполненного велосипедными прогулками – Тим, как истинный городской ребенок, должен больше тренироваться – роскошными обедами и даже грандиозными ужинами. Они, как Элио и Оливер, плавают в пруду. Каждое утро в одной и той же кафешке на углу пьют кофе, пробуют местную выпечку и балуют себя итальянским мороженым ( у Тима любимое - фисташковое).

Все беспечно и беззаботно. У них есть время, чтобы узнать друг друга, запомнить особенности и привычки. Расстаются они лишь на время занятий Тима музыкой или языком, тогда Арми идет в тренажерку - нужно поддерживать форму ради всех этих обнаженных сцен. Метаболизм у него не такой быстрый, как у Тима, да к тому же он фанат жирного. Конечно, Арми известны кое-какие фокусы, но прибегать к ним не хочется. Поэтому он тягает железо, бегает, плавает и надеется, что этого будет достаточно.  
С Лиз они разговаривают каждый день, как правило, по вечерам, перед сном. Она рассказывает про дочь и про то, как прошел день, Арми рассказывает, как прошел его. И если в рассказах он преуменьшает время, проведенное с Тимми, то совсем неосознанно. Или все же осознанно? Почему ему кажется, что нужно скрывать то нечто, что зарождается между ними? На этом моменте Арми не осмеливается заострять внимание.

Когда дело доходит до собственных чувств, он становится первоклассным лжецом.  
После таких телефонных звонков не так-то легко заснуть. Разговоры с женой отрезвляют, возвращают в реальность, несмотря на то, что он предпочел бы оставаться в пузыре, созданным им, Тимом, Лукой и Кремой. Он каждый вечер часами сидит на балконе, глядя на звезды, и пьет виски до полной отключки.

Вот тогда-то он и задумывается о дне минувшем. Арми вынужден признать, к собственному удивлению, что еще никогда не испытывал такого ощущения безопасности во время работы над фильмом. Это и успокаивает, и настораживает одновременно, потому что может ослабить его контроль и обнажить стороны, так тщательно скрываемые еще с детства.

К примеру, очень ярко эти его неоднозначные чувства проявляются в разговорах с Лукой. Они встречаются почти каждый вечер - поесть, посмотреть кино. Во второй вечер они смотрят «Ночного портье». Арми до сих пор не понимает, почему Лука выбрал этот фильм, и как ему все это удалось пережить. Тим с широко раскрытыми глазами сидел на диване неподвижно и так близко, что можно было почувствовать жар, исходящий от его тела, и услышать прерывистое дыхание. Лука, всецело поглощенный фильмом, расположился в кресле, но пару раз Арми удалось поймать брошенные в их сторону хмурые взгляды.

Арми чувствовал себя выставленным на показ.

Лука заводит привычку каждый день заглядывать к Арми на чашечку эспрессо во время перерывов в подготовке к съемкам. Они говорят об Италии, о фильмах Арми (большую часть которых, к его стыду, Лука смотрел) и, в конце концов, добираются до характера Оливера. Вот, где кроются основные ловушки.  
\- Профессор Перльман говорит, что он застенчив. Тебе он кажется застенчивым? – спрашивает Лука.  
\- Не столько застенчивым, сколько колеблющимся, - отзывается Арми спустя какое-то время. Они ступают на тонкий лед. – В Штатах у него другая жизнь. Он не может ничего обещать. Поэтому и мечется между желаниями и тем… что он называет «правильным», да?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, - мягко просит Лука, и мелькает в его взгляде что-то такое, что Арми опускает глаза.  
Повисает тишина, а затем Лука говорит:  
\- Есть известное выражение, принадлежащее Адорно, немецкому философу, который раскритиковал поэзию Пауля Целана - Es gibt kein richtiges Leben im falschen - _Нет правильной жизни в жизни неправильной._ Нам часто кажется, что мы знаем, как правильно. Но если не следуем этому, то теряем себя и увядаем. Поэтому важно делать то, что мы считаем правильным, и подстраивать обстоятельства так, чтобы следовать по этому пути. Тебе так не кажется?  
\- Думаю, это слишком радикально и категорично, и не всегда возможно, - Арми сжимает кулаки.  
\- Почему? - Лука наклоняет голову и пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Потому что в мире мы не одни. Иногда то, что кажется правильным тебе, может задеть другого человека, нет? - ему лучше бы перестать болтать.  
\- Но речь не о том, что нам кажется правильным. Есть непреложные истины, которые априори правильны. Вроде любви.  
\- Любовь, - фыркает Арми. – Это просто набор букв, ты так не думаешь?  
Но его попытка высмеять тему оборачивается полным крахом.  
\- Нет, не думаю. Мне кажется, что это прекрасно и единственно правильно, и если тебе повезло найти свою любовь, то ее нужно беречь.

После этого разговора Арми отправляется на долгую велосипедную прогулку в одиночестве, гонит, что есть мочи, по раскинувшейся перед ним Ломбардии, пока ноги не начинают гореть. А потом останавливается на поле, валится на землю и, глядя в темнеющее небо, закуривает косяк. 

В этот вечер они смотрят «Перед тем, как опустится ночь», и Арми испытывает к Луке такую всеобъемлющую ненависть, что это не может не настораживать. 

~~~~  
В первую неделю Тимми просто плывет по течению, сознательно позволяя Арми быть главным. Это естественно. Классно, что его партнер оказался отличным, по-настоящему приятным парнем. С легким характером. В большинстве случаев.

Но потом они смотрят какое-то высокохудожественное нацистское порно со связыванием, и выражение лица Арми пугает и заводит Тимми. Это неведомый ему мир. Темный, выбивающий из колеи и все же волнующий.  
Не то, чтобы он не знал о таких вещах – в конце концов, он вырос в Адском районе* - но он никогда не задумывался о подчинении или связывании. Никогда не понимал потребность отдаться кому-то, покориться, подчиниться. 

Похоже, что мораль этого фильма проста – любовь есть любовь, это и есть любовь – но не всегда она нежна, иногда любовь причиняет боль.

Он думает о концовке их фильма: каково это, когда кто-то причиняет боль твоему телу, душе и сознанию, и как это потом трансформируется в то, с чем можно справиться? Способна ли физическая боль исцелить его – или Элио?

И что говорит о его партнере то напряжение, с которым Арми смотрит фильм?

До сих пор Тимми видел в нем семьянина, отца, мужа, веселого, остепенившегося, довольного своей жизнью. Но так ли это?

В первую неделю они много разговаривали, но, в основном, это была пустая болтовня: о музыке, книгах, фильмах, любимой еде… Глубже они пока не копали, но это неизбежно, по крайней мере, для Тимми. Если они хотят обрести ту самую близость, которая так нужна для раскрытия характеров их героев. 

Внезапно его пугает то, до чего они могут докопаться.

Тимми начинает пристальнее присматриваться к Арми. Купаясь, представляет себе, какой на ощупь будет его кожа, с какой силой прижмется его тело. У них слишком разное телосложение, но именно от этой разницы возникает то самое сексуальное напряжение.

Только не означает ли это, что они должны прояснить такие вопросы до начала съемок? Конечно, они должны все обсудить, оговорить границы дозволенного. Они оба согласились на обнаженные сцены, так что Тимми понимает, чего от них ждут. Безусловно, вся съемочная группа будет крайне тактична и деликатна, а что же насчет них самих? Насколько откровенны и открыты друг с другом должны быть Арми и Тимми, чтобы убедить зрителя в любви Оливера и Элио?

Это сложно, особенно для Тимми, потому что… окей, потому что он сам еще не определился. Он связан с этим проектом вот уже почти три года, и похоже, его отношение изменилось… немного. Как правило, на таком он не зацикливается. Это личное, только его дело, и никого не касается – но так ли это теперь? Должен ли он прояснить все с Арми? И почему он чувствует потребность сделать это? Он этого хочет?

Честно говоря, Арми совсем не его тип. Слишком взрослый. Слишком идеальный. Слишком крутой. И все же…

Наверное, все дело в сценарии, окружении, Луке, призывающим их узнавать друг друга лучше, проводить время вместе. Да тут больше и нечем особо заняться.  
И то, что он постоянно пялится на Арми, ситуацию не улучшает. Кого, на самом деле, он пытается разгадать – себя или своего партнера?

Короче говоря, к концу первой недели Тимми чувствует себя очень смущенным.

Хорошо, что через пару дней приедет его друг. Возможно, кто-то из прежней жизни – прежней жизни? серьезно? но именно так это и ощущается…- поможет вновь обрести твердую почву под ногами.

А пока что он продолжает наблюдать за Арми. Как переливаются на спине мышцы, когда он после купания наклоняется за полотенцем. Как напрягаются бедра, когда они едут на велосипедах. Как темнеют от влаги золотые локоны. И изумляется.

~~~~  
Их хрупкое равновесие нарушается спустя неделю пребывания в Италии, одним вечером, когда Тим провожает Арми до его квартиры. Они слегка навеселе от слишком большого количества выпитого за ужином шампанского. И Арми предлагает посмотреть какие-то боксерские видео.

Трезвым он бы никогда не пошел на такой риск, но сейчас он опьянен и, очевидно, переоценивает свою способность контролировать ситуацию.

Вот так они оказываются на диване и смотрят бой Де Ла Хойи против Мейвезера. Арми чувствует себя в своей стихии и пытается объяснить всю красоту этого вида спорта Тиму, который, кажется, несколько обескуражен жестокостью тестостероновой схватки.  
Арми настаивает на том, что это грациозный спорт. В ответ Тим говорит, что покажет ему, что такое грация. Встает и крутит идеальный пируэт, но тут же теряет равновесие и падает обратно на диван, а точнее, прямиком на грудь Арми.

Арми смеется, обхватывает его руками, зарывается носом в непослушные кудри – и застывает.

Но лишь на мгновение, потому что Тим беззаботно хохочет ему в грудь. Фух, пронесло. Арми его отпускает и пытается оттолкнуть, но Тим цепляется за него. Тогда Арми решает его защекотать. И так как это не вызывает должного эффекта, а лишь заставляет Тима хохотать еще заливистее, Арми не находит ничего лучше, как игриво его шлепнуть. Тим фыркает, скатывается с него, вскакивает на ноги и начинает подпрыгивать у дивана, сжав руки в кулаки.

\- Тогда покажи мне, мистер эксперт по боксу. Давай, борись, как мужик, - дрищ, бросающий ему вызов, это так нелепо, что Арми, охуевая, взрывается хохотом и соскальзывает на пол, и ржет, пока из глаз не брызнут слезы. Тогда Тим начинает его бить, поначалу осторожно, а потом все увереннее и сильнее с каждым ударом.

\- Прекрати. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя покалечил, - пыхтит Арми, пытаясь успокоиться и перестать заливаться над смехотворным видом Тимми. Но это легко сказать.  
\- Хотелось бы это увидеть, - отзывается Тим, и во взгляде его мелькает что-то зловещее, отчего Арми резко садится и смотрит на него в упор.  
\- Тим, предупреждаю, не выебывайся со мной, - говорит он ровно в тот момент, когда кулак встречается с его скулой.

Перед глазами темнеет. Это больно.

Арми чувствует, как под кожей начинает пульсировать. Наверняка будет синяк. Он слишком резво для пьяного вскакивает на ноги и кидается к Тиму, выбрасывая правую руку вперед. Но Тим быстро и ловко уклоняется от удара. Арми спотыкается и едва не падает на кофейный столик, хватаясь за плечо Тима, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
И тут они оба начинают двигаться одновременно: Арми толкает, Тим подается назад и врезается в стену. Голова его откидывается, раздается громкий звук удара о камень, и глаза закрываются.

Что он творит?

Но все, о чем может думать Арми, это пригвожденный к стене Тим.

Ему нужно отступить, отпустить, убрать от него свои руки – но он не может.

Он застывает на месте и слышит лишь, как в ушах стучит кровь.  
Щеки Тима краснеют, грудь тяжело вздымается, и теплый летний ветерок развевает спутанные кудри по лбу. Арми чувствует, как мышцы под его ладонями напрягаются. Кажется, будто он поймал хрупкую птичку.

Тим не сопротивляется. Просто сдается, позволяя Арми удерживать его. Когда он, наконец, открывает глаза, то зрачки его расширены. На губе проступает кровь – видимо прикусил – и он скользит по ней языком. Мир вокруг останавливается.

Арми приходится отвести взгляд, пока не произошло непоправимое. Он опускает глаза. И видит это. Очевидную выпуклость на шортах Тима.

Черт.

Вот дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо.

Арми отчаянно хочет прикоснуться к нему, но, парализованный страхом, он не в состоянии даже пошевелиться.

Мысли скачут, как сумасшедшие: не обращай внимания, говорит он сам себе. Тим просто слишком юный. Кто знает, когда у него в последний раз был секс? В его возрасте Арми был постоянно возбужден и готов был трахнуть даже почтовый ящик.

Это ничего не значит. Определенно не то, что Тим готов к этому. Что хочет этого – с Арми.

_Но каждый искушается, увлекаясь и обольщаясь собственной похотью; похоть же, зачав, рождает грех, а сделанный грех рождает смерть._

Арми чувствует, как к горлу поступает желчь, и знакомый голос эхом отдается в голове. Он знает, что она права. И это самое ужасное.

Ради всего святого, им придется вместе работать!

И все же Арми не отступает. Просто продолжает прижимать Тима к стене так сильно, что, наверное, у того останутся синяки. Отлично! Его глаза медленно скользят по щуплому телу, пока он представляет себе, как оставляет пальцами следы на фарфоровой коже, спрятанной под потрепанной футболкой, как вдыхает его пряный запах и почти чувствует вкус соли, собранной подмышками, на языке…

\- Прости, - шепчет Тим, становясь совсем пунцовым под взглядом Арми.  
\- Не извиняйся, - отзывается Арми, все еще не делая шага назад.  
\- По-моему, нам стоит поговорить.  
\- Не стоит, если ты не хочешь.

Тим лишь смотрит в ответ полным замешательства взглядом, и это вышибает дух. Этот мальчик такой юный, такой открытый и искренний, куда более зрелый, чем Арми когда-либо был и будет.

Он видит, к чему все идет, но не останавливает Тима, когда его голова клонится вперед, утыкаясь в плечо Арми, и худое тело начинает сотрясаться от рыданий.


	4. Предотвращение угрозы

Самое раннее воспоминание Арми - о том, как они подрались с младшим братом. Ему  
было около четырех, может, пяти лет, они еще жили на Кайманах. Он не может вспомнить, из-за чего они тогда ссорились с таким остервенением, присущим только совсем маленьким мальчикам, и почему ссора перешла в жуткую драку. В итоге, Виктор, несмотря на то, что был меньше, столкнул его с лестницы. Арми пытался удержаться, балансировал, вытянув руки вперед, но, в конце концов, раскинув их, рухнул на мраморный пол.

Он все еще помнит острую боль, пронзившую левую руку. В тот момент он еще не понимал, что произошло, но болело невыносимо. Так, что он, ничего не видя от слез и завывая от ужаса, бежал по дому, прижав левую руку к груди. Тогда он еще был пухленьким, детский жирок пока не сошел, поэтому перелом в глаза не бросался.

Когда он нашел маму, то бросился к ней, размазывая слезы и сопли по лицу, пытаясь сквозь всхлипы и рыдания рассказать о случившемся. К тому моменту боль была настолько нестерпимой, что перед глазами плясали черные пятна.

И он до сих пор помнит, как в тот момент мать держала его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вбивая ему в голову, что мальчики не плачут. Что она не будет его слушать, пока он не перестанет вести себя, как девчонка. Что нужно учиться быть мужчиной.  
И он старался, очень старался, правда. Закусил губы, чтобы унять рев, обтер рукавом футболки лицо от слез, но рука болела так сильно, что всхлипы все равно прорывались наружу.

Поскольку у него не получалось следовать указаниям, мать усадила его на один из стульев с жесткой спинкой и начала читать стихи из Библии о молчаливом смирении Христа. Читала она до тех пор, пока Арми не вырвало на ковер. Это вынудило мать совершить хоть какие-то действия, и она, наконец-то, вызвала скорую.

Но впоследствии так и не извинилась.

В следующий раз Арми заплакал, когда родилась его дочь.

Поэтому он не то, что не готов иметь дело с плачущим, уткнувшимся ему в плечо Тимом. Он перепуган до смерти таким внезапным всплеском эмоций, которые вдруг единым махом выплыли на поверхность.

Блядь, да что делать с этим срывом?

Он не шевелится. Не говорит ни слова, не гладит по спине или волосам. Потому что мужчины не плачут. Это постыдно и ужасно - и не только для плачущего, но и для тех, кто становится свидетелем подобного позора. А жалость лишь усугубит ситуацию.

Он чувствует отчаянное желание наорать на Тима, чтобы, мать его, собрался и не вел себя, как баба. И в то же время вспоминает себя пятилетнего и свое детское горе, когда он сам не понимал, почему никто ему не помогает, почему никому нет до него дела. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить такое отношение к себе? Наверное, он сделал что-то нехорошее, иначе бы ему обязательно помогли, потому что никто не должен так страдать без причины.

До сих пор при воспоминании о том дне внутри расползается зияющая черная дыра. В итоге, врач о нем позаботился, отвел его в машину скорой и показал, как работают сирены, чтобы отвлечь от боли в сломанной руке.

Но как он должен помочь Тиму? Что ему нужно? Определенно, не скорая и не гипс.

\- Извини, - спустя пару минут бормочет Тим, скручивая в кулак футболку Арми, сильнее прижимаясь головой к его плечу. – Прости.  
\- Все в порядке, - выдавливает из себя Арми, чувствуя, что все оборачивается полным крахом. Рубашка его влажна от слез, но он не может заставить себя сказать что-нибудь еще… В голове звенящая пустота, он действует на автопилоте.

В конце концов, Тим отступает. Глаза у него краснеют, когда он трет их тыльной стороной руки, пальцами другой руки он все еще цепляется за Арми, словно за остров в бушующем море чувств, по которому его несет. Щеки припухшие, и кровь подсыхает на губе.

Арми хочет удержать его, укачать, приговаривая, что все это не важно, но стоит признать, что это может завести их обоих туда, куда он идти не готов, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Так что он натягивает на лицо фальшивую улыбку, чтобы приободрить Тима, и прячет за ней собственное смятение, вызванное этим всплеском эмоций.

Тим смотрит на него и медленно начинает разжимать стиснувший край футболки Арми кулак.

\- Тебе лучше умыться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя заметили в таком виде, - говорит ему Арми. Он даже позволяет себе дотронуться до Тима, пихая того кулаком в плечо, понуждая двигаться. Но Тим просто стоит, уставившись на Арми, и на долю секунды по его лицу пробегает тень раздраженного недоумения.

Арми кажется, что его ударили в солнечное сплетение. Он отворачивается и отступает назад в поисках сигарет. Проходит долгих десять секунд, прежде чем за спиной раздаются шаркающие шаги в сторону ванной. Затем там включается вода, и снова повисает тишина, а после доносится все еще хриплый голос Тима:

\- Извини, если я тебя задел.

Арми, жадно затягивавшийся сигаретой, высунувшись в открытое окно, вполоборота разворачивается на голос. Сгорбившись, словно побитая собака, Тим сиротливо стоит посреди комнаты.  
\- Не волнуйся, - отзывается Арми голосом, который даже ему самому кажется пустым и неискренним.  
Сигарета докурена почти до фильтра и жжет пальцы, но он ее не тушит.

Тим делает едва уловимое движение в его сторону, но потом останавливается на полпути, пожимает плечами, качает головой и бормочет:  
\- Думаю, мне лучше уйти.

Арми кивает:  
\- Да, завтра с утра читка сценария. День будет долгим, нужно выспаться.  
Брошенный Тимом взгляд из-под влажной челки трудно разгадать. Арми знает, что должен что-то сказать, но во рту пересохло, а в голове эхом раздается материнский голос:  
«Дисциплина никогда не бывает приятной и всегда болезненна. Но следующие ей в конце пожнут урожай праведности и покоя»

Забавно, что от перспективы ухода Тима Арми совершенно точно не чувствует никакого покоя. Он чувствует себя хуево.

Прямо сейчас он совсем не хочет быть собой.

Как только Тим поворачивается к двери, Арми отталкивается от подоконника:  
\- Эй, - говорит он. – Утром за кофе увидимся?

Лицо Тима остается каменно-невозмутимым, когда он кивает и молча захлопывает за собой дверь.

Тот вечер заканчивается в пьяном угаре на диване, на котором всего парой часов ранее он боролся с Тимом. И когда Арми зарывается носом между подушек, ему мерещится запах Тима, а из горла вырывается сухое рыдание. Ведь сейчас вокруг никого нет, и никто не сможет услышать этого или поднять его на смех.

 

~~~~

Тимми не знает, что хуже – его стояк, заработанный от того, что Арми прижал его к стене, или странная реакция Арми на его срыв. Тим вырос в полу-французской семье – эмоциональной, чувствительной, громкой и любящей – к тому же три поколения его предков по материнской линии штурмовали Бродвей. Впечатлительные, сверхэмоциональные артисты.

Если в семействе Шаламе-Флендер кто-нибудь начинал плакать, он всегда мог рассчитывать на объятия, поцелуи, поддержку, поглаживания по спине и волосам, укачивание на руках или коленях – от мамы, отца, сестры, тетушек и дядей…

Даже в Ла Гуардии разрыдаться посреди занятия было вполне себе обычным делом. Бога ради, они же все были театральными детишками. Излишняя склонность все драматизировать и чувствительность входили в их базовые настройки, особенно в подростковом возрасте.

Холодное поведение Арми изумило Тимми до глубины души. Как он мог оставаться таким безразличным к страданию другого человека? Ни утешительных слов, ни успокаивающих жестов, ни объятий.  
Это могло означать лишь одно – Арми плевать на Тимми. Благожелательность и дружелюбие, которые он демонстрировал в последнюю неделю, не более, чем притворство. Он же актер, в конце концов!

Что Тимми себе навоображал? Что голливудская звезда подружится с совершенно незнакомым ребенком из Нью-Йорка, с которым их разделяет десятилетняя разница в возрасте, только потому, что они снимаются в одном фильме? Почему он вообще ожидал чего-то большего, чем обычные профессиональные отношения? Это же не первый фильм, он давно уже в теме и должен был знать, как все устроено.

Но на этот раз все ощущалось иначе. По-особенному. Казалось, что Арми можно довериться.

Какой же он идиот!

Он смотрел на свое отражение в ванной Арми, утирая слезы с заплаканного лица, и призывал на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы не разбить зеркало кулаком на мелкие осколки.

А потом Арми повел себя так, словно ничего не случилось, напомнив о ежедневном утреннем кофе!

Тимми мечтал лишь о том, чтобы испариться, чтобы земля разверзлась под ногами и поглотила его целиком.

Он не помнит, как вернулся домой, после случайно обнаружил, что сидит на своей кровати, курит сигарету и вертит в руке телефон. Раздумывает, не позвонить ли сестре, но вспоминает, что у нее в процессе большой проект, и она вряд ли обрадуется звонку брата посреди ночи.

Так что он набирает Уилла.

\- Привет, приятель! Как ты? – в Нью-Йорке ранний вечер.  
\- Привет Уилл. Рад тебя слышать, я прекрасно, - Тимми сглатывает комок в горле.  
\- А по голосу не скажешь. Как фильм? – Уилл слишком хорошо его знает.  
\- Хорошо. Но съемки еще не начались…  
\- И…  
\- Ох, блядь, чувак, все так хуево… Не знаю… - Тимми больше не в состоянии скрывать свою панику.  
\- В последний раз, когда мы говорили, ты был без ума от Хаммера. Что-то случилось?

Тимми молчит.  
\- Ти?  
\- Блядь. Теперь все как-то… неловко.  
\- Неловко? Он что сделал тебе непристойное предложение или как? Я думал, он женат. Хотя ходят кое-какие слухи…

\- Я сделал, - выпаливает Тимми. Уилл и так все знает. Они об этом говорили. И не только говорили. Сосались как-то вечером, укуренные в хлам. Все ради Тимми. Он хотел попробовать это с кем-то, кому можно было доверять.  
\- Черт, чувак. Что ты сделал? – голос у Уилла обеспокоенный.  
\- Ничего. Ну, я же говорил… все стало реально неловким. По-моему, он меня ненавидит.  
\- За что? За то, что увлекся им? Господи, да вы же в гейском фильме снимаетесь. Он не может оказаться ебучим гомофобом!  
\- Уилл, я не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю. Я вел себя так непрофессионально. Чувак, я все испортил, - Тимми чувствует, как снова подступают слезы. Это для него слишком.  
\- Тим, послушай меня. Успокойся. Уверен, что это не конец света. Поговори с режиссером. Разрули проблему. Я постараюсь прилететь пораньше. Моральная поддержка, все дела. Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.

Прежде чем повесить трубку, Тимми дает такое обещание.

Внезапно ему вспоминается средняя школа. Как он однажды рассказал все Уиллу, когда они обсуждали девчонку из класса, которая делала с собой то же самое. Уилл обозвал ее королевой драмы, и Тимми встал на ее защиту, в конце концов, признавшись, что и сам делает это. Что временами это помогает.

Но сейчас этого делать нельзя. Во время обнаженных сцен всем будут видны его шрамы и порезы. Но кожа сейчас так натянута, и зубы скрежещут, пока он раскачивается вперед-назад, обхватив колени руками, обуреваемый отвращением к самому себе.

Уилл сказал, что нужно позвонить Луке. Но сейчас полночь. Да и нельзя этого делать, пока он не успокоится и не снизит градус внутренней драмы. К тому же, что он скажет? У меня встал на Арми, когда тот вдавил меня в стену, и теперь, он меня, наверное, ненавидит?

Это не сулит фильму ничего хорошего! Они еще могут найти нового Элио, кого-то с меньшими проблемами и бОльшим талантом. Настоящего актера, а не фальшивку вроде него, шарлатана, который в прошлом году провалил почти все прослушивания. Слишком тощий, говорили одни. Слишком унылый, говорили другие. Подразумевая, что он пустышка, уродец, который зря тратит их время.

Как ему вообще пришло в голову, что он справится с этим?

Неожиданно раздается стук в дверь. Тимми вытирает нос и идет открывать. Он что, разбудил соседей? А вдруг это Арми хочет поговорить?

Но нет. За дверью оказывается Майкл, мать его, Сталберг. Ну ничего себе.  
\- Эй, привет, ты должно быть Тимми? – здоровается он и улыбается в извинение. – Прости, что потревожил тебя, но я только вечером прилетел, а сейчас мне позвонил Уилл, сказал, что мы живем в одном доме. Не могу уснуть, смена поясов. Может, посмотрим вместе фильм или еще чем-нибудь займемся? Расскажешь мне про всех. Я слышал, что ты уже практически переехал сюда.

Голос у него такой теплый и мягкий, и Тимми просто приглашает его войти.

Ну конечно, у Уилла был номер Майкла. Его мать легенда Бродвея. И знает всех. Он благодарит про себя друга, пока они с Майклом вполглаза смотрят итальянский Нетфликс, выбрав "Фарго". Прямо сейчас Тимми не повредит немного черного юмора, а Майкл снимался в одной из серий и потому приправляет фильм разными интересными деталями.

Они разговаривают почти до рассвета. Так здорово встретиться с театральным мэтром. В итоге, Тимми забывает о своих невеселых мыслях. А как только за Майклом закрывается дверь, прилетает вотсап от Уилла, сообщающий, что он приезжает послезавтра.

Уже через тридцать шесть часов рядом с Тимми будет верный друг. Ему лишь нужно пережить завтрашнюю читку сценария. А после встречи со своим экранным отцом он не сомневается, что переживет ее.

~~~~  
К удивлению Арми, несмотря на его похмелье, читка проходит вполне себе хорошо. Этим утром он не пришел в кафе, отправив Тиму сообщение в вотсап, что проспал.

Ответа не последовало.

И когда он приезжает к Луке, Тим уже на месте, болтает с Майклом Сталбергом. Эстер, Амира, Виктория и Ванда тоже здесь. Лука же читает оставшиеся роли, которые, по его словам, скорее всего, будут играть родственники и друзья.

Поначалу всем немного неловко, и общение проходит прохладно, но вскоре теплота накрывает каждого, точно как и в фильме. И они даже начинают смеются.

Во время полночной сцены читает один Лука, за автора, потому что диалогов в ней почти нет. И после этого атмосфера меняется.

Несмотря на прошлый вечер, то, что между ним и Тимом вспыхнула искра, остается очевидным. Тим вкладывает в свою роль все, что у него есть, обнажается по полной. Арми ничего не остается, кроме как следовать его примеру.

После сцены с телефонным звонком все молчат, слушая Луку, читающего последнюю страницу с указаниями для Тимоти.

Потом объявляют так необходимый всем перерыв. Пока Арми болтает с Майклом и Амирой, Тим исчезает вместе с Эстер.

Такое ощущение, будто он говорит с родителями Тима, которые представляются Арми сильно отличающимися от его собственных. Мысли о свободе, царящей в доме Перльманов, задевают за живое. Каково это - иметь такую семью?

Они снова собираются вместе за поздним обедом. Вино и отличная еда придают легкости и расслабленности общему настроению. Всем, кроме Тима, он сидит между Эстер и Майклом, и просто ковыряется в тарелке, избегая взглядов Арми.

Лука так увлечен разговором с Фердинандо, что не замечает этого. И лишь смотрит ему вслед, когда тот рано уходит. Так как остаток дня свободен, Арми предлагает Майклу показать ему Крему.

В итоге они оказываются в траттории, пьют пиво, вспоминают общих знакомых. Ни один из них не упоминает Тима, хотя Майкл бросает на Арми несколько многозначительный взгляд, когда они начинают обсуждать его подготовку к роли Оливера.

Арми рассказывает, что прочел историю дважды и задавался вопросом, можно ли доверять образу Оливера, описанному Элио. И как он решил не обращать внимания на эти мысли и просто пойти на поводу эмоций, вызванных книгой Асимана.  
Майкл кивает в знак согласия.  
\- Сложно руководствоваться эмоциональным всплеском переполненного гормонами подростка.  
Арми заказывает еще выпить.

Позже, вернувшись домой, Арми вместо звонка жене решает позвонить Нику. Он сейчас в Риме с семьей.

\- Привет, Армс, все нормально? Я думал, что ты с головой в съемках, - на заднем фоне очень шумно, видимо, ужинают всем своим большим семейством.

\- Нет, пока еще нет. Мы репетируем. Слушай, Ник… у меня здесь складывается ощущение, будто меня поймали в ловушку. Все очень милые, но какие-то претенциозные и высокомерные. Они либо старше меня лет на десять, либо на десять лет моложе.

\- Это крик отчаяния, дружище? – поддразнивает его Ник.  
\- Да иди ты, я просто подумал, что было бы классно, если бы ты приехал сюда на выходные, - просить о таком напрямую он не осмеливается, так что надеется, что небрежно брошенной просьбы будет достаточно, и Ник поймет намек.  
\- Оу, а что с Лиз?  
-Лиз? – не понимает Арми.  
\- Ох, вот блядь, чувак, я такой мудак, прости. Она тебе не говорила?

Они несколько дней не разговаривали. Арми напрочь забыл обо всем. Он стал выключать телефон, когда они зависали с Тимом. Полное погружение - так он это называл про себя. Лиз бы поняла.

\- Думаю, что это должен был быть сюрприз, ты же ее знаешь, - выпаливает он без промедления, даже со смешком. – Ладно, ты ничего не слышал о том, что она прилетает в субботу.

Арми делает глубокий вдох и старается сохранить веселье в голосе.

\- Это чудесно. Ну так, ты приедешь?  
\- Если я тебе нужен. Думал, что тебе захочется провести немного времени наедине с женой… Ну перед тем как… знаешь… - в голосе Ника слышится похотливая усмешка, на которую Арми решает не обращать внимания.  
\- Но ты же почти член семьи. Ник, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно! Но не перестарайся с восторгами, когда будешь с ней говорить.

Арми понимает, что теперь должен позвонить жене.

Он собирается с силами и умудряется даже говорить веселым голосом. Спрашивает, как прошел ее день, рассказывает о читке сценария. В пекарне какие-то проблемы, но Арми не сомневается, что она все решит.

Когда они прощаются, Арми размышляет об очередном вечере в компании Джона, Джима и Джека. Но, в итоге, решает вместо этого прогуляться до Луки. Окрыленный ощущением, что скоро он будет окружен семьей и друзьями, которые спасут его от падения в эмоциональную яму, он думает, что пришло время для еще одного разговора с Лукой.


	5. На безопасном расстоянии

Лука нажимает кнопку домофона и, открыв дверь, с искренним удивлением наблюдает, как поднимается Арми.

\- Арми?..  
\- Привет… Я подумал, что… я не помешал?  
\- Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Заходи, заходи, - Лука заводит его внутрь и машет рукой в сторону гостиной.   
На том же самом диване, на котором еще неделю назад, во время первой встречи, прыгал и скакал Тим, он теперь обжимается с Эстер.

Ну не совсем обжимается, он устроил голову у нее на коленях, они курят и смотрят кино.

И когда появляется Арми, они смотрят на него – Эстер с удивлением, а Тим почти с вызовом.

\- Привет, - здоровается с ними Арми. Ощущение такое, будто он прервал что-то интимное. Потяжелевшие веки Тима опускаются, и Эстер пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, прежде чем снова взглянуть на большой экран, на котором идет кино.  
\- «Подставное тело», - говорит ему Лука, а затем жестом зовет следовать за ним на кухню. Бросив последний тягостный взгляд на переплетенные на диване фигуры, Арми оставляет их одних.

Почему его так неприятно цепляет вид такого Тима? Разве не стоит радоваться за мальчишку? Ведь это может свести к минимуму будущий дискомфорт. Если он наладит отношения с Эстер, то места неловким стоякам больше не будет. Она точно измотает его. К тому же, они оба французы, то есть у них есть и еще кое-что общее, помимо молодости и красоты.

Лука приглашает Арми присесть за большой дубовый стол и наливает бокал красного вина.

\- Выглядишь так, будто это необходимо.  
\- Так плохо?  
\- Сам скажи, - Лука опускается напротив и кладет ладони на стол. – Арми, в чем дело?  
\- Я… не знаю, - он откидывает челку назад, ее нужно отращивать, чтобы прическа соответствовала стилю 80-х. – Сначала читка, потом разговор с Майклом, и теперь я просто… не уверен, что все это хорошая затея. Что, если я не справлюсь?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Лука делает глоток вина.  
\- Себя и Тима. Чтобы все сработало, нужно, чтобы между нами была химия.  
\- И она есть.  
Арми удивляется:  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Определенно. Разве ты не заметил, что сегодня произошло? В каком все были восторге от вас двоих?

Арми качает головой:  
\- Прости, но нет, не заметил.  
-Ну тогда позволь мне поведать тебе о том, что всех потряхивало от того, как между вами искрило.  
Арми на какое-то время замолкает. Непонятно, можно ли верить Луке.  
\- Угу, конечно, а что им еще оставалось? Сказать:"Эти козлы испоганят весь фильм, пошли отсюда?", - фыркает он, хотя ничего веселого в этом нет.  
\- С чего бы им такое говорить? – в голосе Луки слышится скепсис.  
\- С того, что они настоящие. Они мастера. Играли в театрах, европейском кино, Майкл – живая легенда. Даже Тим имеет за плечами бродвейскую постановку и на сцене с девяти лет, и знает до хуя языков!  
\- Всего два. И его французский не так уж хорош, - улыбается Лука.

Арми крутит ножку бокала.  
\- По-моему, мне здесь не место, - произносит он.  
\- А я думаю наоборот. Доверься мне. Я в тебя верю, - Лука тепло ему улыбается, и Арми краснеет. – Не знаю, откуда появился этот страх. Но я найду его и изгоню.  
\- Удачи, блядь, - недоверчиво бормочет Арми в бокал.  
\- Арми, послушай, перестань замыкаться. Взгляни на Тимоти, - Лука кивает головой в сторону гостиной, и Арми с трудом сглатывает. – Ты видел, какой он распахнутый? Словно открытая книга.  
\- Ну да, ему же нечего терять.  
\- Хм, а что потеряешь ты?

Арми пожимает плечами. Этот разговор не стоит даже начинать.  
Лука вздыхает. 

\- Видишь, ты закрываешься. Я же не дурак и вижу твой потенциал. Но если ты продолжишь отгораживаться, то тебе будет очень сложно.  
Взгляд Арми блуждает по кухне, по отшлифованному буфету и латунным кастрюлям, по хрупкому фарфору и сверкающему хрусталю. Смотреть куда угодно, только не на Луку.

\- Скоро приедет жена с дочерью, - говорит он как бы между прочим спустя какое-то время.  
\- О. Хорошо. Здорово, если это поможет тебе адаптироваться, - но в голосе Луки сквозит внезапная резкость.  
\- Это проблема?  
\- Нет, не проблема. Но помни, что ты не на каникулах. Это работа. Когда начнутся съемки, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас двоих отвлекался.

Арми кивает. Они снова замолкают на пару минут, пока Лука не встает за очередной бутылкой:  
\- Выпей еще, пойдем посмотрим фильм.  
\- Нет, мне хватит. Спасибо, - он не собирается наблюдать, как Эстер и Тим вместе валяются на диване. – Я его уже видел, лучше пораньше лягу спать.

Пока Лука его провожает, Арми рискует бросить взгляд на диван. Тим восторженно смотрит фильм, Эстер же смотрит на Тима. Ни один из них с ним не прощается.

~~~~  
После трех часов сна Тимми заставляет себя выползти из кровати, принять душ, натянуть джинсы с худи и отправиться в их кафе. Ему не очень-то хочется встречаться с Арми, но не прийти вроде как некрасиво.

Сон и разговоры с Майклом успокоили его. Он понимает, что в этой ситуации нужно оставаться профи. Смущающие и неловкие моменты им обоим придется пережить   
еще не раз. И лучше бы больше так не распаляться.

Правда, когда он приходит в кафе, Арми нигде не видно. Тимми делает свой обычный заказ и садится за столик на улице, ничего особо не ожидая, но… черт, это же Арми предложил здесь встретиться.

Что означает его отсутствие? Оно вообще что-нибудь значит? Тимми сомневается, что он просто забыл, особенно учитывая то, что произошло вчера вечером. Может, это какое-то завуалированное сообщение? 

Он выпивает эспрессо и приканчивает бомболоне, абрикосовый джем течет по подбородку, сахарная пудра рассыпается по лицу. Но ему сегодня нужно как следует подкрепиться.

Читка сценария назначена на одиннадцать часов у Луки. У Тимми есть целый час. Так что он заказывает еще кофе, и в ту же минуту прилетает сообщение. От Арми. Он извиняется и говорит, что проспал. Тимми не очень-то верит ему.

Вместо того, чтобы и дальше накачиваться кофеином, он решает прогуляться по старому городу. Вверх по одной улице, вниз по другой, но при этом избегает площади Дуомо. К Луке он приходит чуть раньше назначенного и потому решает наведаться к учителю музыки и поиграть до тех пор, пока не придет время спускаться вниз. Музыка расслабляет и помогает собраться с мыслями.

Ванда, Майкл и Амира уже на месте, сразу после него приходят Эстер и Виктория. Арми заявляется последним.

Выглядит так, будто его черти драли. Глаза красные, лицо одутловатое, голос хриплый, словно Арми пил и курил всю ночь. Так ли это?  
После короткой вводной части они приступают к читке. Все идет лучше, чем ожидалось. Майкл делает какие-то пометки в своей копии сценария, а Тимми зачарованно за ним наблюдает, восхищаясь такой самоотдачей.

Напряжение между ним и Арми сквозит первые полчаса, а потом они ловят общую волну. Их неудержимо и очевидно тянет друг к другу. Читать про первый поцелуй на бумаге не так захватывающе, но нервное напряжение за столом постепенно нарастает и достигает кульминации во время персиковой сцены. 

На монологе Майкла Тимми уже готов разрыдаться, а потом наступает тишина.

Все начинают вертеться, шелестеть страницами, пить воду, пока Лука не объявляет короткий предобеденный перерыв. Эстер подходит к Тимми:  
\- Угостишь сигаретой? – они еще толком не общались, лишь полчаса за чашкой кофе. Когда Тимми прилетел, Лука ненадолго привез ее в Крему. Она участвует в еще одном проекте, так что ей приходится делить свое время между Францией и Италией. Конечно, Тимми в курсе, кто такие Гарелли. Фотография брата Эстер висела на стене Паулины в Нью-Йорке, когда та была подростком. Да и в Париже они пересекались.

Тимми почему-то благоговеет перед Эстер, но она ведет себя очень естественно, к тому же умна и достаточно иронична. Они сидят на балконе, курят, болтают по-французски, смеются над анекдотами и шутят про общих знакомых. Она тоже знает Стефана. Все так здорово. Так легко и просто.

И все же во время обеда взгляд Тимми то и дело возвращается к Арми, но он тут же его отводит, когда чувствует, что Арми косится в его сторону. Арми всех развлекает, неподдельно всем интересуется, в то время как Тимми просто гоняет еду по тарелке, пока не понимает, что больше не в состоянии выдержать это.

Он извиняется перед всеми и уходит, поймав взгляд Эстер и жестом показав, что позвонит. Кивает и исчезает.

Ему нужно побыть одному, так что он берет велосипед и гонит, куда глаза глядят. И лишь когда Крема остается далеко позади, он останавливается, бросает велик в канаву и начинает колотить по стволу дерева и орать во всю глотку.

Он ненавидит это место. Ненавидит Италию. Ненавидит этот идиотский фильм. Он хочет домой, к друзьям, к людям его возраста. Он не хочет находиться рядом со всеми этими престарелыми претенциозными уродами, которым нет до него никакого дела, впрочем, как и ему до них. 

От дикого чувства одиночества внутри все болит. И вдруг все его тело сводит судорогой, он вынужденно останавливается и падает на четвереньки. Когда он понимает, что не может нормально дышать, на него накатывает настоящая паника. Руки и ноги дрожат, голова горит, а грудь сдавливает тисками.

Черт.  
Успокойся.  
Расслабься.  
Дыши.

К счастью под одним из кустов валяется старый пакет. Тимми плевать, есть ли в нем мусор или даже собачье дерьмо, он просто подносит его ко рту трясущимися пальцами и начинает в него дышать. Когда в организме восстанавливается уровень углекислого газа, дрожь постепенно стихает. 

На то, чтобы не спеша вернуться в Крему, у него уходит два часа.

Связи в сельской местности не было, так что два пропущенных звонка и оставленные голосовые сообщения от Эстер он замечает только вечером. Она предлагает встретиться в баре за полчаса до визита к Луке. Он пригласил их посмотреть фильм.

Встретившись, они целуют друг друга в щеку и обнимаются, заказывают Апероль шприц. Сидя в баре с красивой девушкой и наблюдая за тем, как солнце опускается за старинные здания, окрашивая все вокруг в теплый оранжевый цвет, Тимми думает, что Италия все-таки не так уж и плоха.  
Он рассказывает Эстер, что послезавтра к нему прилетает друг Уилл, она кивает, улыбается и говорит, что фанатеет от его матери.

Немного выпив, они решают, что пора двигать к Луке. Он пристально смотрит на них и приходит к выводу, что они должны посмотреть «Подставное тело». Тимми шокирован видом молодой Мелани Гриффитс. Поначалу они с Эстер просто хихикают над одеждой и прическами тех лет, но быстро стихают. Тимми сворачивается у нее на коленях. Ему тепло, и он чувствует себя в безопасности.

Эстер гладит его по волосам, и он плывет. Хорошо.

Пока внезапно не появляется Арми.

Да какого хуя, почему он не оставит его в покое?

Тимми никак не реагирует на его присутствие, просто забирает сигарету у Эстер и затягивается. В эту игру могут играть оба.

Арми исчезает с Лукой на кухне, они же продолжают смотреть фильм. И даже если Тимми бросает взгляды на приоткрытую дверь кухни, то кто может его за это винить?  
Уходя, Арми даже не прощается. Фильм заканчивается, но, несмотря на бессонную ночь, Тимми не чувствует усталости. Так что Лука открывает еще одну бутылку, и они начинают трепаться о французском кинематографе, фильмах отца Эстер, ее нынешних проектах. Завтра ей нужно обратно в Париж.

\- Так что я не смогу встретиться с твоим другом, - с легкой грустью в голосе говорит она.  
\- Каким другом? – спрашивает Лука.  
\- О, Уилл, мой бро из Нью-Йорка. У него этим летом тур по Европе, так что он сначала заскочит сюда. Послезавтра. Он тоже снимается в кино. Уверен, что потом он заедет и к Паулине в Париж, так что ты сможешь увидеться с ним там, - улыбается он Эстер.  
\- Это что? Летний лагерь? – насмешливо спрашивает Лука. И объясняет, увидев их недоуменные взгляды: - К Арми приезжают жена с дочерью. Я понимаю, мы конечно все тут большая дружная семья, но мне нужно, чтобы вы сосредоточились на проекте.

Тимми проглатывает застрявший в горле комок. Так значит к Арми еще и жена приезжает. Может быть, это к лучшему. И все же что-то его гложет, но он не смеет задумываться, что именно.  
Вскоре после этого они уходят. Тимми провожает Эстер до ее отеля, они идут плечом к плечу. Целуются на прощание у входа, робко соприкоснувшись языками. Но Эстер не предлагает ему подняться к ней в номер, о чем Тимми нисколько не сожалеет.

~~~~  
Арми крутится и ворочается в постели, так что взмокшее тело запутывается в простыне, которая оборачивается вокруг него все туже и туже. 

Ему снится Тим, привязанный к кровати – его кровати? – извивающийся в путах. Тело перехвачено черной веревкой, узлы крепко удерживают запястья, а ноги разведены в стороны. Каменный член сочится смазкой, побагровевший ствол резко контрастирует с бледным впалым животом. Он скулит имя Арми, умоляя о чем-то, слов не разобрать. Но это совершенно точно не мольба об освобождении.

Арми видит, как большая ладонь – его ладонь – смыкается на фарфоровой шее, сжимая все сильнее и сильнее. Тим пытается закричать, но звук так и не срывается с его губ, теряющих свой розовый цвет в то время, как глаза начинают вылезать из орбит.

Длинными тонкими пальцами он цепляется за руку Арми, пытаясь ослабить хватку до тех пор, пока не перестает сопротивляться и не сдается.

 _\- Вот и все, Тим. Сегодня ты вел себя, как шлюха, тискался с Эстер прямо у меня на глазах. Ты же знаешь, что такое не останется безнаказанным. Ты же хочешь этого? Тебе это нужно._  
Ресницы Тима трепещут, глаза закрываются, и тут Арми тяжело дыша, выныривает из сна со стояком и досадой. На натянутых простынях расползаются влажные пятна.

\- Бог мой! Что это?

Плюхнувшись назад, он неосознанно обхватывает ладонью твердый член. Но заставляет себя думать о Лиз, о ее мягкой груди, упругих ягодицах, шелковистых волосах, ласкающих его соски, когда она его объезжает. И все же мысли возвращаются к тощему мальчику со встрепанными кудрями на голове, с длинными, изящными руками и ногами.   
Заниматься с ним сексом, должно быть, то же самое, что с вешалкой для пальто, и все же Арми ничего не может поделать. Когда он дрочит в темноте, то видит перед глазами Тима, растянутого, перевязанного, расхристанного и страдающего.  
В голове всплывают картинки со вчерашнего вечера – их борьба, сладкий запах его пота, стояк, появившийся в шортах, дрожащее тело, прижимающееся к груди Арми. Внезапно его озаряет - он мог бы поиметь его, Тим предложил именно это, но Арми был слишком напуган, чтобы протянуть руку и дотронуться до него. 

Мысль о том, что могло произойти, толкает его к краю. Арми представляет, как Тим стонет, дрожит, задыхается, умоляет. И муки совести спят, когда он выстреливает спермой себе на живот и грудь.

Он обсасывает пальцы, представляя, что дочиста вылизывает выплеснувшуюся сперму Тима.

И лишь после этого стыд и сожаление накрывают его, тащат вниз, нашептывая, что он Иуда, лжец, блядь. Тем не менее, паря на вершине блаженства, он еще в состоянии отринуть все негативные чувства, удерживать их на расстоянии. Хоть раз в жизни голос в голове хранит молчание.  
Страх, всегда преследующий его, вчера обнажил свое мерзкое лицо. Но Арми не поддастся ему, не во время этого фильма – так он решил. Лука прав, он должен справиться со своими проблемами. Потому что другого шанса у него может и не быть.


	6. Притворство

**Пятница, 15 апреля 2016  
9:17  
From ArmieHammer @TChalamet **

_Прости, что снова вынужден отменить наш кофе. Друг приезжает из Рима. Может, пересечемся в обед? Хотя точно не знаю… *смайлик куриная лапка*_

**Пятница, 15 апреля 2016  
9:26  
From TChalamet @ArmieHammer **   
_Я еду в Милан_

**Пятница, 15 апреля 2016  
9:27  
From ArmieHammer @TChalamet **  
_Ок. Позвони, когда вернешься._  
~~~~

Тимми с Уиллом провели пятницу в Милане. Они заселились в отель Chateau Montfort, который рекомендовал Лука. Нью-Йоркские мальчики были, мягко говоря, потрясены сочетанием старомодного шика и современной роскоши, царившем в их люксе. И им пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы не начать скакать по гигантской кровати с балдахином, как только за посыльным закрылась дверь. В отеле повсюду висели позолоченные зеркала и хрустальные люстры, а люксы и номера имели свою тематику – Опера и Балет. Тимми забронировал для них люкс "Мадам Баттерфляй", тем самым отправив их в путешествие по азиатской сказке с бумажными зонтиками и лакированной мебелью.

Как и положено начинающим юным артистам, позволить себе покупать одежду любимых дизайнеров они не могли. Но никто не мешал им всласть попялиться на витрины, прежде чем отправиться на роскошный ужин. Тимми уже довольно хорошо владел итальянским и позже, когда они явились на дискотеку, вовсю этим пользовался, забалтывая как девушек, так и парней. 

Всю ночь напролет они смеялись, танцевали, напивались и обнимались, пока в итоге не уткнулись мордами в гигантскую двуспальную кровать и не захрапели под трепетание бабочек на балдахине.

На следующий день они заказали поздний завтрак в номер – тут же заинстаграмили всю эту роскошь, а еще отправили фото Паулине, маме Уилла и Эстер. Потом Тимми долго отмокал в ванной, вместо кранов над которой торчали когти, а Уилл тем временем пошел в спортзал. В Крему они вернулись лишь во второй половине дня.

Они очень аккуратно избегают разговоров о причине, по которой Тимми вышел из строя и вызвонил Уилла, до тех пор, пока не оказываются на диване в его квартире с холодными банками лимонада в руках.  
\- Значит… Вот она какая, твоя берлога, - Уилл окидывает квартирку неоднозначным взглядом.  
\- Ну, вообще-то я ради твоего приезда прибрался. Она маленькая, но вроде как моя, - Тимми улыбается, и они чокаются напитками.  
Уилл выводит узоры на запотевшей банке:  
\- Ну и как в последние дни дела с Хаммером?

Тимми начинает накручивать край футболки на указательный палец.  
\- Неплохо.  
Уилл смотрит на него целую минуту:  
\- Это значит?..   
\- Это значит, что мы не разговариваем, - Тимми смотрит на палец, обтянутый тканью, а не на Уилла.  
\- Для фильма, в котором вы должны играть влюбленных, звучит не очень хорошо.  
\- Ну мне же не обязательно _по-настоящему_ в него _влюбляться_ , согласись, - Тимми понимает, что говорит как капризный ребенок, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
\- Нет, но, наверное, вы должны, по крайней мере, разговаривать друг с другом.  
\- Ну, я же актер. Могу сыграть все, что угодно.  
\- Тебе, правда, хочется, чтобы этот фильм стал _таким_? – спрашивает Уилл. – Я хорошо помню, что ты рассказывал про «Жаркие летние ночи». Как тебя тогда воротило от всего.

Тимми дергает плечом:  
\- Ну, я же не виноват, что _он_ меня избегает.  
\- А ты пытался с ним поговорить, объясниться?..  
\- Господи, Уилл, пожалуйста, перестань… Просто не надо, - Тимми с такой силой шарахает банку с лимонадом о кофейный столик, что жидкость в ней начинает пузыриться. – Черт. Блядь.

Он вскакивает и бежит в ванную за полотенцем.  
\- Честно, не знаю, как… - бормочет он, вытирая разлитый лимонад. – Как это сделать? Он же ебучая звезда этого фильма, а я просто мелкая сошка… Господи!  
И он с досадой бросает полотенце на пол.

\- Кстати, спасибо, что позвонил в тот вечер Майклу, - говорит он, чуть-чуть успокоившись.  
\- Да не за что,- кивает Уилл.- Конечно, это твое личное дело. Но вот только я помню, каким опустошенным, вывернутым наизнанку ты вернулся со съемок «Жарких летних ночей». Измученным и истощенным. И я знаю, что это не то, что тебе нужно, чтобы сиять и расцветать. Актерство зарождается не в пузыре. Мы же вместе читали этот сценарий, вспомни. Он может стать твоим прорывом. Он фантастический. Но вы должны выступать в одной связке. А как это произойдет, если вы даже не разговариваете?

Самое ужасное, что Тимми и сам прекрасно знает, что Уилл прав. Но он пока не готов признать это и начать действовать в нужном направлении.  
\- Пойдем потусуемся. Хочу показать тебе классный бар, тут за углом.

Крема не Милан, но это не мешает им устроить настоящую пьянку. Тимми пьет Мартини до тех пор, пока зрение не туманится, и его едва не выворачивает напротив статуи Бернини. Зато он на время забывает об устроенном им пиздеце. 

 

~~~

Видеть Ника – такое охуенное счастье, что, когда он приезжает, Арми сжимает его в крепких объятьях долгих пару минут.

\- Давай выпьем кофе, бро, - предлагает Ник, похлопывая Арми по спине и высвобождаясь из мертвой хватки.  
\- Лучше чего покрепче, - еще только одиннадцать утра, но это же Италия, в конце концов. La dolce vita!

После двух Негрони Арми показывает Нику окрестности.  
\- Вот здесь мы с Тимом по утрам обычно пьем кофе… А это место мне показал Тим – лучшая пицца, что я когда либо пробовал… Господи, помню, как мы ходили с Тимом в этот магазин в прошлые выходные, еле дотащили сумки до моей квартиры... Вот здесь Тим всегда выбирает фисташковое мороженое, уверяет, что может съесть столько же, сколько весит сам, хотя, честно говоря, это не так уж и сложно…

Ник бросает на него странный взгляд, но ничего не говорит, пока они не усаживаются обедать в небольшой траттории, которую Арми пару дней назад нашел вместе с Тимом. Тот тогда так обожрался пастой с морепродуктами, что едва не проблевался за углом.

Сделав заказ (Арми выбирает пасту с моллюсками, и проверяет свой телефон), Ник небрежно замечает:

\- Так значит, этот Тим… Похоже, парень, что надо.  
\- Господи, да он просто фантастический. Веселый, умный, самобытный. Наполовину француз, из Адского райончика. Обожает Хип-хоп! Ну, знаешь, по-настоящему обожает. Живет им. У него все шмотки мешковатые: худи и штаны, вечно наполовину съезжающие с его тощей задницы, - улыбается Арми. Он сознательно утаивает, что в последние несколько дней между ним и Тимом возникло странное напряжение. Нику об этом знать необязательно.

\- Окей… - лучший друг делает глоток итальянского пива Перони.  
\- Что?- спрашивает Арми, склонив голову.  
\- Ну ты, вроде как… втюрился.  
\- Втюрился? Чувак, то, что я играю гея, не значит, что я влюблен в какого-то твинка.  
\- Играешь _снова_. Так ты считаешь его твинком? 

Черт. Рассказывать о том, что между ними случилось, не хотелось. Ну а что вообще между ними _случилось?_ Он сам-то не очень понимает.

\- Эй, приятель, ну откуда мне знать. На самом деле, думаю, что ему нравится эта французская девчонка, которая играет девушку Элио в нашем фильме, Марсию.  
\- Ну, может, он просто работает на два лагеря. Знаешь ли, есть такое понятие – бисексуальность.  
Арми чуть ли не давится пивом.  
\- Не в курсе, чувак. Я еще не развил свой гей-радар.  
\- Но это не мешает тебе походя называть его твинком? – Ник играет бровями.  
\- Ну, может быть, все дело в его французском _темпераменте_? – тянет Арми с проносом на французский манер.  
\- Не делай так, звучит по-гейски, - Ник опустошает свой бокал и заказывает еще одну порцию. Арми приходится из-за всех сил прикусить язык, чтобы не сболтнуть чего лишнего, о чем он потом пожалеет.

После обеда он спрашивает:  
\- Так что там с Лиз?  
\- По-моему, она прилетает завтра. Я сказал, что еду к тебе на выходные, а она заявила: «В тесноте, да не в обиде»  
\- Не думаю, что моя квартира подходит для ребенка.   
\- О, уверен, что она забронирует для всех вас номер в близлежащем отеле на неделю-другую.  
Арми на время замолкает.  
\- У меня не отпуск. Нужно согласовать это с Лукой.  
\- И с твоим Тимом, - ухмыляется Ник, и Арми швыряет в него салфеткой.

Вечером они идут к Луке, так как это стало для Арми уже привычкой. Он предвкушает, что скажет Ник насчет Тима, после того, как познакомится с ним лично. У него будут так же трепетать бабочки в животе? Ощущение такое, будто ведешь свою первую девочку знакомиться с родителями.  
Когда они приходят Тима нет, зато оказывается, что Лука пригласил к себе всю свою команду. Уолтера – монтажера, Сэйомбху – оператора, Роберту – художника по декорациям, и Джулию – художника по костюмам. Арми представляет всем Ника, который быстро вливается в шумную дискуссию. Арми остается только догадываться, о чем идет речь. Скорее всего, об итальянской политике, потому что единственное знакомое ему слово – это "Берлускони".

Арми поглядывает на дверь в ожидании звонка, но тот издевательски молчит. Почему его волнует, где сейчас Тим? Они же не какая-нибудь сладкая, неразлучная парочка. В утреннем сообщении говорилось, что он едет в Милан. Арми смутно припоминает, что Тим говорил что-то про своего знакомого из Нью-Йорка, который должен вскоре приехать.   
В эти выходные?

И все же, когда они садятся ужинать, он осмеливается спросить у Луки, не стоит ли дождаться Тима.

\- О, нет. Сегодня его с нами не будет. Он останется со своим другом Уиллом в Милане, - от того, каким тоном Лука говорит «друг», вся стая бабочек, радостно трепыхавшаяся в животе Арми, разом прекращает хлопать крыльями и падает мертвым грузом.

Аппетит резко пропадает.

\- Надеюсь, что к примерке в понедельник он вернется, - шутливо бросает Джулия. И все начинают хихикать и качать головами над импульсивностью молодости.

В итоге, к концу вечера Арми перебарщивает с красным вином, и Нику приходится тащить его на себе до квартиры. Но такое случается не впервые, так что все сопровождается его шутками и парочкой похабных комментариев, что он, мол, не гей. На что Арми со всей искренностью, вызванной вином, замечает, что Ник не его тип. И тот заливается еще громче над такой исключительной шуткой.  
Рука Арми закинута на плечо друга, но оно слишком мускулистое, чтобы принадлежать тому, кого он действительно хочет чувствовать рядом с собой прямо сейчас. Боже, в голове всплывает вспоминание, как он дрочил на образ Тима буквально этим утром. Нужно остановить это, прежде чем ситуация станет неуправляемой. Наверное, хорошо, что завтра приезжает Лиз.

Как оказался в постели, он не помнит.

На следующий день облачно, к тому же у него похмелье, так что они остаются дома. Смотрят фильмы, пока Арми медленно возвращается к жизни. В районе полудня он принимает вожделенный душ, а как только начинает одеваться, раздается громкий стук в дверь. Они с Ником обмениваются взглядами, кивают друг другу. И Арми переключается в актерский режим и нацепляет на лицо ту же гримасу изумления, что и в "Роковом выборе",   
когда Эйден Гиллен всадил ему в шею нож. Почему приезд жены вызывает у него такие ассоциации?

Совсем поздно тем же вечером Арми подходит к большому окну с видом на площадь, открывает его и, высунувшись наружу, прикуривает косяк. Лиз принимает душ в ванной. Она всегда после сразу бежит в душ. Интересно, как они вообще умудрились зачать Хопс.

Встреча с дочерью и ее неподдельная радость при виде отца стали лучшими событиями дня. Он не спускал ее с рук, потому что она была взволнована путешествием, устала и капризничала из-за смены часовых поясов. В итоге, Ник предложил отвести ее в отель, который забронировала Лиз, и посидеть с ней. Чтобы у Арми с Лиз осталось время на себя, - так он сказал, пихнув Арми локтем.

Арми послушно исполнил все, что от него ожидалось. А то, что, пока он вбивался в жену в полумраке своей спальни, в голове всплывала чужая узкая талия и джинсы, сползающие с худых бедер, обнажая тазовые косточки, так это просто еще одна проблема в череде всех тех сложностей, с которым ему придется разбираться. Позже. Он уже почти привык к этому. Это стало почти ритуалом.

Лиз считала его жесты романтичными и необычными. Если бы она только знала, что их всегда предвосхищали поездки в трущобы или грязные встречи в темном переулке или заброшенном доме, то скорее всего иначе смотрела бы на букеты без повода или пропитанные чувством вины маленькие смешные записочки о том, как она нужна ему, оставленные по всему дому.

Пара любимых бриллиантовых сережек стала компенсацией за тайный секс без презерватива. Трахнуть тощего юного паренька без резинки было необходимо, чтобы почувствовать хоть какое-то разнообразие, даже несмотря на то, что после его скрутило отвращением к себе. Теперь каждый раз, когда Лиз надевает свои любимые украшения, Арми вспоминает о своей глупости, хотя вряд ли это продлится долго. К счастью, сразу после того случая он уехал на съемки в Испанию на шесть недель и смог спокойно сдать анализы.

Услышав слово «отрицательный», он не испытал должного облегчения, хотя, казалось бы, должен был. Может, он сделал это, чтобы в итоге заставить себя открыться? Диагноз «вич-инфицированный» не смогла бы игнорировать даже Лиз. И тогда это разрушило бы ее идеальный мир, как хрустальный домик.

Иногда Арми ненавидел себя за свое скотство и мечтал подхватить смертельный диагноз, просто чтобы наконец стать честным с самим собой. Господи, он просто жалкий кусок дерьма.

А иногда Арми думал, что Лиз, если когда-нибудь узнает, вряд ли сможет винить его больше, чем он винит сам себя.

Он снова затягивается травкой, резко втягивая дым и задерживая дыхание, пока легкие едва не взрываются.  
Внезапно с площади начинает доноситься пронзительный ор. Уходит минута, чтобы понять, что кричат по-английски, и что один из голосов ему подозрительно знаком. Даже не смотря на то, что он сейчас такой визгливый и заплетающийся от восторга и выпивки: 

_'Cause I'm fucking terrified, yo this is dumb  
You should find someone else  
I'm not the one for you, shit, I'm still growing up by myself  
And mentally you're older than me and that shit doesn't help  
'Cause if they see you with T, they'll think T needs some help  
So when you mention "hang, " I'm thinking about a tree and a belt  
And I don't want no relation, shit no relation  
Ship when my dick is longer than my intentions-  
Span, it's gonna suck your shit  
It's that kitchen fan  
It splattered on me like my dick in my hand... _

Теперь Арми видит его. Он стоит на другой стороне площади, возле церкви, под кованым фонарем. Он не один. С ним молодой человек – высокий, хорошо-сложенный блондин. Они смеются, и парень – Уилл? - в это время пытается утихомирить Тима прикладывая к его рту палец, но терпит поражение.

А потом неожиданно палец заменяют губы, и они нетерпеливо целуются, взасос. Прямо напротив его окна, на виду у Арми, который должен бы отвести взгляд, но не может.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, то на мгновение соприкасаются лбами, прежде чем взорваться от хохота и приняться игриво друг друга щипать. Друг берет Тима за руку и тащит его за угол в темноту, но перед тем, как раствориться во мраке, Тим смотрит наверх, прямо на подсвеченное окно Арми. Уже слишком темно и видно не очень хорошо, но Арми уверен, что Тим его видит. Потому что он злобно улыбается, показывает ему фак и одними губами шепчет: "пошел ты!" А после его, словно призрак, поглощает ночь.

Арми отчаянно хочется сбежать за ними вниз по лестнице и окунуться в их мир. Он никогда не был таким молодым и беззаботным, как они. На секунду накатывает такая тоска, что Арми ведет. Ему приходится ухватиться за подоконник, чтобы не упасть. Квартира находится на третьем этаже. И брусчатка внизу выглядит пугающе привлекательной. Ему достаточно лишь наклониться еще чуть-чуть вперед, чтобы потерять равновесие. Можно будет списать все на несчастный случай, чтобы избавить Лиз от необходимости неловко объяснять, почему он покончил с собой.

_«Вы же знаете, каким он был. Скорее всего, он тогда был под кайфом, пьян уж точно»_

Будет ли она его оплакивать? Как долго? Может, Ник ее утешит…  
Мысли о Нике напоминают ему о Хопс, так что он отступает от окна, закрыв глаза и все еще чувствуя легкое головокружение. Это все травка, говорит он себе, когда Лиз обнимает его сзади, прижимаясь к спине влажным, обнаженным телом.

\- Даю пенни за твои мысли, муженек, - мурлычет она ему в плечо. И на секунду он испытывает соблазн рассказать, что ему хочется выброситься из окна и покончить со всем тем дерьмом, в которое превратилась его жизнь, потому что он не может побежать за тощим парнишкой и трахнуть его у стены старинной церкви прямо сейчас. Но он лишь пожимает плечами, закрывает окно и бормочет:

\- Просто вспомнил, что мать часто мне читала: _Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я - медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий._

\- Вот за что я так люблю твою маму, - шепчет Лиз ему в ухо, утягивая его в постель. – Давай, милый выжмем максимум из Ника-няньки.


	7. Застольная каторга

В итоге все вместе они собираются у Луки только воскресным вечером. Фердинандо готовит тортелли кремаски, и гости стекаются к столу, восхваляя его кулинарные таланты.

Арми наблюдает за Ником, наблюдающим за Тимом и Уиллом, пока Лиз с восторгом болтает с Лукой о дизайне интерьера. Хопс сидит у него на коленях, пока сервируют аперитив.

Когда ее знакомят с Тимом, дочка тут же тянет к нему ручки. И тот, естественно, распахивает объятья в ответ, а Лиз позволяет Хопс соскользнуть с плеча и передает ее Тиму. Наблюдая за тем, как он качает ее на коленях, щиплет за маленький носик и строит рожицы, чтобы она рассмеялась, Арми испытывает совершенно неожиданные чувства. Внезапно его накрывает теплом и счастьем, особенно в тот момент, когда Тим, впервые за весь вечер, с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит прямо на него поверх светлой головки дочери. Уилл, повернувшись вполоборота, что-то шепчет ему на ухо, и он откидывает голову и смеется.

\- Салют, - Ник оказывается рядом. – Помнишь, когда-то мы тоже были так молоды.  
\- Эй, есть еще порох в пороховницах, - Арми отставляет свой опустевший бокал и ищет новый. Ник только вздыхает.  
К ним подходит Лука.  
\- Арми, я слышал, что ты переехал в отель? – спрашивает он, вручая ему еще один кампари.  
Арми дергает плечом:  
\- Жена хотела остановиться там, где будет безопасно для ребенка. Моя халупа явно не подходит.

Лука кивает:  
\- Понимаю. Можете устроить себе небольшие каникулы на следующей неделе, но после вы целиком мои. Тебе предстоит перевоплотиться в Оливера, у которого еще нет жены и детей.

Он хлопает Арми по плечу, а тому охота расцеловать своего режиссера. Пять дней – а потом снова останутся только он и Тим. Пережить это ему по силам.  
Во время ужина беседа течет очень легко. Арми вынужден признать, что Уилл забавный. Лиз занята дочерью: не разрешает той есть руками, настаивая на ложке. Время от времени Ник говорит по-итальянски что-то такое, что заставляет Луку и Фердинандо смеяться, однако оставляет равнодушным Тима, сидящего между ними.

Арми хочет расспросить его о Милане, о том, как он напился прошлой ночью, но не уверен, что сможет спокойно выслушать ответы. Так что он продолжает хранить молчание и просто копаться в своей еде.  
\- Арми, завтра примерка костюмов. С пастой лучше быть поосторожнее, - раздается внезапно голос Тима, а сам он улыбается во весь свой набитый тортелли рот.

Ах, он маленький засранец. Остается тощим, несмотря на безмерное количество пиццы, спагетти и пожираемое тоннами мороженое.

\- А тебе, глиста, лучше попросить добавки, пока я тебя не заездил,– говорит он вслух, и в голосе, несмотря на веселые интонации, прорывается резкость.  
Тим лишь удивленно вскидывает брови. Стоит напомнить себе, что мальчишка не в курсе его пристрастий, и делает это не намеренно. Он имеет в виду другое. Все это немного смахивает на морской бой. Только вот, в случае с Арми, не так-то уж сложно попасть в цель.  
Уилл, сидящий рядом, присвистывает. А Тим закатывает глаза, как и Лиз.  
\- Арми, - она поглаживает его по руке, отвлекаясь от дочери всего на две секунды, но их хватает, чтобы Хопс размазала соус по лицу и волосам. - Прислушайся к Тимоти, ты же знаешь, что он прав… О нет, милая! Армс, ну посмотри, что ты наделал.

Он ничего не сделал, но это никогда не мешает жене корить его за плохое поведение дочери. Каждый раз, когда Хопс хоть немного переходит границы строгих материнских правил, виноват в этом оказывается Арми. Тем не менее, ради всеобщего спокойствия он натягивает на лицо улыбку и извиняется, а тем временем Лиз с невозмутимостью, за которой легко разгадать пассивную агрессию, встает и ведет дочь в ванную.

Ник извиняется перед всеми и следует за ней.

Уилл смотрит в свою тарелку, в то время как Арми пялится на Тима, который очевидно мало обращает внимание на происходящее, полностью сосредоточившись на пережевывании пасты. Глаза Арми сужаются, и он едва не добавляет еще парочку гадостей к сказанному, но тут Лука поднимает бокал и настаивает, чтобы все поприветствовали повара.

Оставшаяся часть ужина проходит за светскими беседами: о погоде, вине, итальянской кухне и достопримечательностях Ломбардии.

После ужина Лиз говорит, что устала и отведет Хопс обратно в отель, Тим же тем временем предлагает убраться.

\- Давай, Арми. Ты же такой приверженец чистоты, помоги своей глисте, не то он разобьет весь этот дорогущий фарфор, - дружелюбно говорит ему Уилл, широко улыбаясь.  
И он прав. Тим опасно балансирует со стопкой грязных тарелок в одной руке, пытаясь второй захватить супницу. Она почти выскальзывает из рук, и Арми инстинктивно тянется за ней, уверенно подхватывая на лету.

\- Спасибо, друг, - выдыхает Тим, и Арми ничего не остается, кроме как последовать прямо за ним на кухню.  
Остальные собираются в гостиной за кофе и бренди. Арми кажется, что он очутился в книге Агаты Кристи. И гадает, кто же сегодня окажется жертвой.

Внезапно он обнаруживает, что на кухне у Луки остались только они с Тимом. Он торопится извиниться и выйти, пока ситуация не стала слишком неловкой и дискомфортной, но не успевает - ему в грудь прилетает полотенце.  
\- Будешь вытирать, - говорит Тим, и в голосе его звучит вызов.  
Арми его принимает:  
\- Хорошо.

Они несколько минут работают бок о бок в полной тишине. Тим пускает воду из крана, закатывает рукава худи, обнажая тонкие жилистые руки, а затем накидывается на гору грязной посуды, увенчанную пенной шапкой. Арми ждет, пока тот передаст ему мокрые тарелки, потом осторожно вытирает их и бережно ставит на большой дубовый стол, за которым он разговаривал с Лукой всего несколько вечеров назад.

\- Дочка у тебя совершенно очаровательная, - в итоге говорит Тим. Он точно знает, как найти путь к сердцу мужчины.  
\- А ты совершенно очаровательно возишься с детьми.  
\- Ну, у меня куча маленьких двоюродных сестер во Франции. Мне нравилось возиться с ними во время летних каникул. Старшие всегда нянчились с маленькими, - пожимает он плечами.

И они снова замолкают.

\- Вообще-то встреча с твоей женой стала сюрпризом, - спустя какое-то время заявляет Тим.  
\- Да, у нее вошло в привычку приезжать ко мне на съемки.  
На это Тим лишь покорно кивает и больше не произносит ни слова, и напряжение плотным тяжелым маревом повисает между ними. Арми не может этого вынести.  
\- Уилл классный, - бросает он косточку, вытирая большую увесистую тарелку, а сам краем глаза следит за реакцией Тима.

На лице того расползается улыбка, словно он пробуждается от плохого сна:  
\- Да, знаю.  
Но на Арми он не смотрит.  
\- Так он твой бойфренд?- непонятно откуда вдруг взялась такая прямота, но, скорее всего, он просто устал ходить вокруг да около.  
Хрустальная салатница чуть не валится у Тима из рук.  
\- Что?- спрашивает он на две октавы выше обычного, растягивая "о".  
\- О, да ладно. Мы оба знаем, что я видел вас на площади, - Арми чувствует, как лицо начинает пылать. – Кто-то хорошо повеселился прошлой ночью, а?  
У Тима вырывается нервный смешок.  
\- А тебе понравилось наше маленькое шоу? – лукаво спрашивает он.  
\- Шоу? – Арми на время забывает о том, что вытирает тарелку, и теряется, когда Тим пытается передать ему салатницу. Тот по дурацки взмахивает рукой, показывая Арми, чтобы он поставил тарелку, но в итоге вытирает мокрые руки о штаны и осторожно забирает ее из его онемевших рук. Когда их пальцы соприкасаются, по ним пробегает электрический разряд.  
Вблизи глаза Тима, широко распахнутые, с длинными темными трепещущими ресницами, невероятно красивы. Он внезапно оказывается так близко, что Арми мог бы пересчитать каждую веснушку, если бы только вспомнил правила счета.  
\- О, Арми, неужели ты никогда не целуешь своих друзей, когда ты в хорошем настроении? – слышит он сквозь бурлящую в ушах кровь.  
\- Нет. С чего бы? – они ходят по очень тонкому льду.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Просто потому что хочется. Не такое уж большое дело, подумаешь, - и на этих словах Тим заступает в его личное пространство и прижимается губами к уголку рта. – Видишь?  
Арми ничего не видит, перед глазами плывет, и он готов отрубиться в любой момент. И когда Тим отходит, он почти задыхается.

\- Отбъебись, - шипит он сквозь зубы, сжимая кулаки - мокрое полотенце падает из рук на пол.  
\- Господи, прости, - на лице Тима проступает задумчивость. – Я не думал, что у тебя с этим проблемы. – Он снова берется за губку, чтобы продолжить мытье посуды. – Ты в курсе, что нам придется целоваться в фильме? И не раз.  
\- В курсе, - выдавливает из себя Арми, поднимает упавшее полотенце, вешает его на сушку и берет новое.  
\- Ну, может стоит начать привыкать к этому, - рассуждает Тим, глядя на Арми из-под этих ебучих, охуенных ресниц.  
\- Думаешь? – за неимением лучшего Арми скручивает полотенце в руках.  
\- Определенно.

Следующее, что помнит Арми, - это как он прижимает Тима к огромному холодильнику, зеркаля ровно ту же позу, в которой они побывали пару дней назад. Только сейчас Арми совершенно точно знает, чего хочет:  
\- Ты ебучий провокатор, - хрипит он, когда рука смыкается вокруг шеи Тима. – Но позволь мне кое-что прояснить, малыш Тимми, не связывайся со мной, о'кей?  
Он видит, как Тим задыхается в хватке. Губы его белеют, а глаза начинают закатываться, пульс же отчаянно бьется у Арми в ладони.

И все же он не сопротивляется.

Внезапно Арми осознает, что прямо сейчас может сделать все что угодно, и Тим ему позволит. И это не просто шокирует. Арми чувствует, как в жилах его, вдруг начинает, пульсируя, струится согревающая уверенность.

Рыбак рыбака...

Неужели это он, недостающий кусочек паззла, который Арми искал всю жизнь?

Слишком поздно, - шепчет голос в голове, и впервые в жизни он принадлежит не его матери. Это он сам, семнадцатилетний, только что сбежавший из дома в Голливуд. Это были единственные в его жизни три недели истинной свободы, но он тогда побоялся использовать выпавший ему шанс. Он мог бы обрести себя заново, но струсил, кишка оказалась тонка.

И теперь ему приходится справляться с последствиями.

Осознание, как все могло сложиться, и что он потерял, бьет под дых. Посмотрите, в кого он превратился: душит своего партнера по фильму в квартире режиссера, после ужина, на котором присутствовали его жена и ребенок, а в кухню в любой момент может войти кто угодно.

Когда он отпускает Тима и делает шаг назад, тот валится вперед и хватается за стойку, чтобы не удариться о кафель.  
\- Блядь, - закашливается он. – Ебнулся совсем?  
Зрачки у него все еще расширены, едва не растекаются по всей радужке.

Арми просто разворачивается и продолжает вытирать посуду, ведет себя так, будто ничего не произошло. В этом он очень хорош.  
\- Не дразни меня, Тим. Не надо, - это больше похоже на мольбу, чем на приказ.  
Тим еще раз откашливается, затем возвращается к раковине и потирает шею правой рукой.  
\- Уилл не мой бойфренд, - надреснуто говорит он. – Но мне нравятся мужчины.  
Он поворачивает голову и буравит Арми взглядом в поисках чего-то. Принятия? Ответа? Согласия?  
Арми кладет последнюю тарелку в стопку, вытирает руки и распрямляет плечи, глядя Тиму прямо в лицо. Мне тоже нравятся мужчины, - хочется сказать ему. Он представляет, как было бы здорово разделить с кем-то эту тяжкую ношу, которую он несет всю свою сознательную жизнь. Он ждет, когда в голове начнет орать материнский голос, но голос молчит, и тогда он позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться.

Тим отвечает ему широкой улыбкой.

\- У меня с этим нет проблем, - говорит Арми и понимает, что облажался, когда краска сходит с лица Тима. Сколько еще шансов тебе, сукин ты сын, выпадет в жизни? - орет в голове семнадцатилетний Арми, прежде чем раствориться во мраке воспоминаний и бросить напоследок фак.

Словно на автопилоте он делает шаг к Тиму. И тот почти отпрыгивает. Черт!  
\- Я серьезно. Я… - Арми старается, но это бесполезно. Слишком поздно, поезд уже ушел.  
\- Ладно. Ладно, все в порядке, - говорит Тим, уставившись на свои кеды. – Иногда мне и женщины нравятся, ну просто к сведению.  
Он смотрит на Арми сквозь пушистую бахрому ресниц, прикусывает губу и в этот момент Арми снова плывет. Тим напрягается еще больше, и Арми боится, что опять его напугал, но спустя мгновение Тим расслабляется, выдыхает и бросает на Арми приглашающий взгляд.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Арми, опуская глаза на приоткрытые губы. – Я не могу о таком говорить. Не сейчас, не здесь.  
\- Когда? Где? – шепчет Тим, и его дыхание с ароматом вина, жвачки и чего-то неуловимого оседает на лице Арми.

Арми отдает себе отчет, что атмосфера изменилась.  
\- Это не то что… - начинает он, качая головой, но кого он обманывает. Это именно то, что он имеет в виду. То, чего он хочет. То, что ему необходимо.

Он уже готов наклониться и честно ответить, когда в кухню вваливается Ник.

\- Эй, чуваки, где тирамису?

~~~~  
Уилл предлагает Тиму бутылку воды, и тот берет ее - все, что угодно, лишь бы его не вырвало. Он опрокинул в себя столько Мартини, сколько человеческому организму никогда не осилить, и к горлу уже подкатывает тошнота. С координацией проблемы, и последний напиток он едва не выливает на платье какой-то девушки.  
В конце концов, он позволяет Уилли утащить себя домой. Время словно замедляется, а потом несется, как сумасшедшее. Некоторые события вечера начинают забываться. Например, черноволосый парнишка, с которым, он по ходу танцевал. Он все еще чувствует мягкую шелковистость его кудрей на шее, но имя вспомнить не в состоянии. Плохо. Да, и у него вроде была куртка? А где телефон?  
Он спрашивает об этом Уилла, но тот лишь пожимает плечами и крепче обнимает его.

У площади они оказываются уже порядком навеселе, очень хочется петь. В голове всплывает песня, которая крутится на языке уже несколько дней, и Тимми просто орет во все легкие:

And this is where the story and confusion begin  
'Cause I was in a problem but I had to pretend that I wasn't

А добравшись до площади, он поднимает глаза вверх и ясно видит курящего в окне Арми.

Уилл пытается его утихомирить, и когда его голос эхом отдается от старинных стен, Тимми внезапно чувствует себя очень храбрым, безрассудным, охочим до человеческого тепла. Уилл касается его губ и - на хуй все, на хуй всех, особенно на хуй Арми Хаммера с его идеальной внешностью, сильными руками, такого высокого и потрясающего. Арми, который так хорошо пахнет и временами так смотрит на Тимми, что по-другому его взгляд трактовать невозможно. Но, очевидно, Тимми ошибается с трактовкой, потому что он глупец, и, слава богу, что Уилл здесь. Уилл хороший. Уилл уже предлагал ему это, так что почему бы не поцеловать его на глазах у Арми, мать его, Хаммера, стоящего в окне своей ебучей квартиры, в ебучей Креме, ебучим субботним вечером?

Они молоды, свободны, и Арми может поцеловать его в его гейскую задницу. Когда Тимми скользит языком в рот Уилла, тот не отстраняется, а, наоборот, крепче прижимается к нему, прекрасно понимая без слов, что сейчас нужно Тимми. В этом нет секса, нет даже чего-то личного, просто зов тела. И если Арми, мать его, Хаммер заработает от этого зрелища стояк, то тем лучше.  
Тимми надеется, что когда позже Арми окажется один в своей кровати, он будет дрочить на эту картинку и жалеть, что упустил свой шанс. И ему станет так больно от этого, что он вынужден будет наконец-то сделать первый шаг. Потому что Тимми ни за что не поверит, что те взгляды, которые он на него бросает, чисто платонические. Арми должен понимать, как влияет на него, что с ним делает.

Чуть ранее, этим же вечером, всего после третьего Мартини, Уилл начал рассказывать сплетни про Арми, мать его, Хаммера. Уилл всех знает, а тех, кого не знает он, знает его мать. В общем, во время съемок «Дж. Эдгар» с Лео, ходили разные разговоры. И после они не утихли. И не про связывание – об этом все знали и знают до сих пор, скорее всего это отвлекающий маневр, чтобы прикрыть другие… пристрастия.  
Представляя себе, как Арми его связывает, Тимми так возбуждается, что в пьяном угаре чуть не уводит с собой того прекрасного парня, с которым танцевал. Рафаэля. Его звали Рафаэль. Засовывая язык в глотку Уилла, Тимми гордится тем, что вспоминает его имя. Но это стало бы всего лишь суррогатом.

Когда они наконец-то отрываются друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, то соприкасаются лбами, в основном, дабы не рухнуть на землю.

\- Тебе лучше? – бормочет Уилл, и Тимми кивает, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Он не знает, кто начинает первым, но через секунду они уже щекочут друг друга, пытаются бороться и загибаются от смеха.

\- Пошли домой, - произносит Уилл между воплями, и Тимми соглашается. Уилл берет его за руку и начинает тянуть за угол. Но Тимми должен кинуть последний взгляд на ярко освещенный квадрат, в котором виднеется силуэт Арми. Он знает, что тот его видит, а потому бросает ему фак и губами произносит: «Пошел ты», прежде чем снова начать вспоминать слова заевшей в голове песни.

Лица Арми, стоящего против света, не видно, но этого и не нужно. Достаточно того, что видно, как он шагает назад. Внезапно Тимми начинает ненавидеть сам себя. Ведет себя, как ребенок.

Каким-то образом им удается вернуться домой. Уилл заставляет Тимми выпить воды, прежде чем тот отрубится на диване, у него на коленях. Потом он приносит ведро и одеяло и включает телевизор. Первым Тимми воспользуется, а со вторым всю ночь будет бороться, временами просыпаясь от слабости и холода.

На следующий день на улице все так же пасмурно, и Тимми чувствует себя дерьмово. Но Уилл все равно тащит его на прогулку. Возвращаются они потными и утомленными, но, на удивление, чувствует себя Тимми намного лучше. Они принимают душ, одеваются и идут к Луке.

Встреча не только с Ником, но и с женой Арми немного шокирует. Она высокая, стройная и пугающе красивая. На ее фоне Тимми чувствует себя маленьким и неказистым.  
Такие женщины редко встречаются на его пути. Это особая порода - умные, но все же поверхностные; идеальные, но бездушные. У них слишком белые зубы, слишком мягкие волосы, слишком тонкие талии. Ни капли натуральности. И все же она оказывается на удивление милой. Тимми понимает, почему мужчина вроде Арми женился на ней. Но не понимает, за что мужчина, вроде Арми, мог полюбить ее.  
Дочка у них просто великолепна.

Так здорово, что этим вечером Уилл сидит рядом с ним. Он его сдерживает. Он никого не осуждает. Его единственный приоритет – это Тимми, и это здорово. Особенно, когда Арми продолжает так пялиться, даже когда жена сидит рядом и кормит их дочку.

Это нервирует. И в какой-то момент Тимми нападает, просто ради того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Что угодно. В моменты стресса у него язык всегда без костей, он предупреждал Арми об этом.

А когда жена в ярости вылетает из-за стола, Арми смотрит на него так, словно готов проглотить целиком.

И после всего этого Уиллу хватает наглости предложить им вместе помыть посуду! Но пока Тимми ищет подходящие отмазки, он уже оказывается на кухне наедине с Арми. Который продолжает пялиться так, будто хочет его съесть.

Так что Тимми решает действовать. После вчерашнего вечера терять ему нечего.

Поцелуй призван спровоцировать Арми, но удушение - это совсем не то, чего ожидал Тимми в ответ. Очевидно, что желания Арми еще глубже и темнее, чем он думал. Так или иначе, но это еще сильнее заводит.  
Он баловался подобным, он же из Нью-Йорка. Пару раз ходил в клуб, где мужики в коже встречались с юными мальчиками. Ну так, только любопытства ради. Сразу после съемок фильма «Один и два», которые подогрели его интерес к таким темным вещам. Тогда ничего не случилось. Парочка мужиков клеились к нему, но он был не готов, и они проявили понимание. Однако любопытство никуда не исчезло.

Он удивляется сам себе, тому, что не сопротивляется Арми, что вместо этого сдается и позволяет причинять себе боль. И чуть не кончает в штаны, глядя на лицо Арми, когда тот мертвой хваткой смыкает пальцы на его горле. Он точно не натурал, этого просто не может быть.  
И ровно в тот момент, когда Тимми почти вынуждает его открыться и признаться, что между ними что-то есть, – входит этот мудак Ник.


	8. Голод

Арми ненавидит примерки. Люди, имеющие доступ к его, чаще всего, обнаженному телу, оценивают, измеряют и пялятся. Не знающие его смотрят и думают, что он так и родился с телом древнегреческого бога. Ну что ж, сюрприз-сюрприз – это совсем не так.  
В Италии ему особенно сложно. Еда слишком хороша. А поесть Арми любит. Он не гурман, но еда его успокаивает.

Так всегда было. В детстве конфеты вываливались из его карманов. Он был пухленьким ребенком. Другие дети дразнили его жирным, смеялись над ним и не хотели играть, но горечь от их нападок он всегда заедал чем-нибудь сладеньким. Еда его не обижала. Она всегда помогала. До тех пор, пока мать не посадила его на диету. Но он нашел способы прятать шоколадки в рюкзаке и сэндвичи под кроватью. Горничные же были настолько очарованы маленьким мальчиком, что обменивали еду на украденную им из бара отцовскую выпивку. Тот так редко бывал дома, что и не замечал пропажи бутылки джина или скотча.

К тому моменту, когда они переехали в Лос-Анджелес, Арми стал толстым. По-настоящему толстым. И, конечно, статусу новичка в школе это не способствовало. Но спустя пару месяцев после переезда он внезапно начал расти. И не останавливался, пока в семнадцать лет не достиг 195 сантиметров. Хотя до «золотого мальчика» ему было еще далековато. Путь от Толстяка до Принца Шарминга стал шоком для Арми и всего его окружения, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы принять это и привыкнуть.

Теперь, в двадцать девять, его метаболизм уже не тот, что был в юности. А аппетит остался прежним. В молодости его еще как-то спасал спорт. Но как бы быстро ты ни бежал, от самого себя не убежишь. И когда он встретил Лиз, она открыла ему и другие средства.

Она не пользовалась привычными для булимии двумя пальцами в рот. У нее были более изощренные методы: рвотные средства, слабительные, мочегонные и клизма. В первое время Арми был потрясен тем, что эта женщина могла есть и оставаться все такой же подтянутой и стройной. И был впечатлен и восхищен ее стойкостью, когда узнал, как именно она этого добивается. Она полностью контролировала свое тело, и он мог попробовать делать то же самое.

Лиз уже спит, когда он возвращается в отель с ужина у Луки. Но все необходимое она оставила в ванной. Они одна команда.

Для начала, чтобы освободить желудок, он принимает две ложки рвотного корня. В желудке не так уж и много всего, в основном, алкоголь и крем от десерта.  
То, что придется использовать клизму, ему не очень нравится, но он слишком запустил себя в последнее время, так что без нее не обойтись. Арми делает все очень быстро. Очищается, чувствуя после этого легкое головокружение. Приятно знать, что ты избавился от твердой пищи. К спазмам в желудке он уже привык и знает, что скоро наступит слабость.  
Самое неприятное во всем этом - фуросемид. Особо не выспишься, если всю ночь бегать в туалет отлить. Но к утру все это окупится. Тело избавится от лишней жидкости. Он подсушится и будет выглядеть намного стройнее.

Да и по любому после стычки с Тимом на здоровый, полноценный сон можно и не рассчитывать. Он был так взбудоражен, что, не заметив вкуса, проглотил две порции тирамису, залив все это изрядным количеством граппы.

Как бы то ни было, ему удалось выйти сухим из воды. Он ухмыляется плохому каламбуру.

Ночь же проводит на диване в полудреме, постоянно бегая в туалет. Спустя почти шесть часов сушки он остается наедине с головной болью, сухостью во рту и дикой жаждой. Но знает – пить нельзя, иначе все усилия пропадут зря. Чтобы отвлечься, Арми идет в спортзал при отеле и качается до тех пор, пока голова не начинает кружиться, а сознание - мутиться.

Но он все же профессионал, так что, взяв себя в руки, в десять часов утра встречается с Тимом у Луки, чтобы отправиться в Милан в студию Джулии.

~~~~  
У Луки Арми появляется в солнцезащитных очках, поло от Ральфа Лорена, слаксах и легком кашемировом свитере, и в своей пленительности выглядит просто безупречно. Тимми немного опасался этой утренней встречи. Вчера, в пьяном угаре и безысходном отчаянии, он был храбр. Но струхнул, когда Уилл, выслушав рассказ о случившемся, уставился на него во все глаза:  
\- Что?  
\- Ага… - Тимми вернулся обратно в комнату, бессознательно трогая шею. Уилл осматривал ее под неоновыми лампами в ванной, где и обнаружил доказательство - небольшой фиолетовый синяк.  
\- Господи… - пробормотал Уилл. – Да этот парень маньяк.  
\- Ну, будем считать, что я его спровоцировал.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что говоришь, как избитая домохозяйка, оправдывающая своего мужа?  
\- Ничего общего.  
\- Да? И почему же?  
\- Ну потому что мне, вроде как, понравилось.  
\- Воооу, Ти, дай мне все это переварить. Ты знаешь человека всего неделю, и внезапно ты что?.. Стал фанатом садо-мазо?

Тимми лишь пожал плечами и благодарно выдохнул, когда Уилл оставил его в покое.

Сегодня поверх привычного худи приходится намотать шарф.

Арми сейчас не слишком склонен общаться, вот и хорошо. Он определенно не жаворонок и, пока они едут в Милан, остается в очках даже в машине. Так что Тимми болтает с Лукой в то время, как Арми клюет носом на заднем сидении, забившись в угол и упираясь длинными ногами Тимми в коленки.

Ателье Джулии располагается в просторном лофте. Под большими высокими окнами раскинулись рабочие столы, стены выкрашены в белый цвет, а одна из них представляет собой зеркальную поверхность от пола до потолка. Все заставлено многочисленными стеллажами, манекенами, швейными машинками и гладильными досками. Повсюду кучами валяются образцы тканей – на полу, на столах. На серванте стоит большое блюдо с фруктами и несколько бутылок воды. Воздух внутри теплый и сухой и пахнет шерстью, травяным чаем и нафталиновыми шариками.

Тимми волновался, что ему придется носить светящиеся майки под легкими синтетическими рубашками или что-то в этом роде. Но Джулия объясняет им, что хочет умеренности, вневременного взгляда на 80-е, чтобы не оскорбить чувство прекрасного современной публики. Никаких подплечников или плиссированных брюк пастельных тонов. Они тут не воссоздают эстетику «Полиции Майами. Отдела нравов» или «Династии». Вместо этого они будут носить классическую летнюю мужскую одежду европейских брендов. Например, Lacoste. Но и «американцев» типа джинсов от Levi's и кед от Converse не забудут, так как у Элио и Оливера очевидно устойчивая связь с Америкой.

К тому же, это летняя сказка, и много одежды им все равно не понадобится.

Тимми застенчив, поэтому, отправившись первым на примерку, он чувствует некоторую робость. Джулия демонстрирует ему варианты, которые подобрала для Элио.  
\- Эти поло моего мужа. Пошитые еще в 1980-м, - улыбается она.  
Тимми резво сбрасывает худи, футболку, шарф и натягивает поло, тут же поднимая воротничок, чтобы скрыть легкие следы синяков на шее. Поло садятся отлично и подчеркивают все его достоинства – стройное тело и тонкую талию.

\- Идеально! – восклицает Джулия, и Лука кивает. Арми пялится в окно, теребя в руках солнечные очки. Глаза у него красные. Тимми помнит, что, уходя, видел, как тот закидывался граппой так, словно завтра уже не наступит. Неудивительно, что теперь он такой тихий. Ему явно нужно выпить воды.

Так же Джулия подобрала для Тимми несколько плавок жуткой расцветки, в одних даже сетки нет.  
\- Вау, - присвистывает Тимми. – Эти такие короткие, - говорит он, выходя из-за импровизированной примерочной, сделанной при помощи перекинутой через балку шторы.  
\- Ну, - Джулия окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы. – Ты можешь себе это позволить.  
В ответ он морщит нос, рассеянно касается шеи, а затем обхватывает себя руками. Стоять напротив огромного зеркала в одних этих маленьких плавках – некомфортно. Кожа слишком белая и вся в пятнах, грудь слишком узкая, ноги и руки вообще висят, как палки – он решает, что ему срочно нужно в спортзал и, в придачу, в солярий.

И убеждается в этом, когда за примерку берется Арми. У Джулии для него припасены простые футболки и льняные рубашки в ярко-голубых, грязно-белых и зеленых тонах. А так же легендарные зеленые, красные и желтые плавки, описанные Андре. Довершает список нарядов пара адидасовских шорт. Вот и все.

Арми берет это добро в охапку своими гигантскими руками и заходит за штору. Когда он снова появляется, то из Тимми словно вышибают весь дух.  
\- А где все остальное? – шутит Арми, и Джулия хихикает, словно школьница.

Красные плавки крепко обхватывают ягодицы, не оставляя простора для фантазии. Рельеф бедер, рук и торса Арми – совершенен, все его тело покрыто легким золотистым пушком, который сгущается на груди и опускается широкой полосой под пупок, переходя в блядскую дорожку, исчезающую под этими преступными шортами. Красно-коричневые соски твердеют, плоский живот втягивается, грудная клетка напрягается, и ребра проступают, когда он тянется вверх, чтобы надеть футболку через голову. Тимми приходится подобрать челюсть с пола и захлопнуть рот до того, как он буквально начнет пускать слюни.

И все же он не в состоянии отвести взгляд, когда футболку сменяет рубашка. От вида мышц спины, плавно перекатывающихся под загорелой кожей, бросает в жар. Желание дотронуться так велико, что Тимми хватает бутылку воды, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки, вертит ее туда-сюда, но не открывает.

Лука предлагает не застегивать все пуговицы, оставить ворот открытым, чтобы была видна волосатая грудь Оливера, так как это будет резко контрастировать с алебастровой кожей Элио. Он что-то объясняет о визуальном напряжении, возникающем от такого контраста их фигур. Но все, о чем может думать Тимми, – это большие ладони Арми, оглаживающие сильные ноги под краем шорт. Когда он вспоминает, как эти ладони смыкались вокруг его шеи, ему приходится привалиться к одному из рабочих столов, скрестить колени и засунуть руки в передний карман худи, чтобы спрятать стояк, зарождающийся в джинсах.

Господи, да что с ним такое?

А потом Арми появляется в одних белых адидасовских шортах, едва прикрывающих пах, и теперь Тимми срочно нужно лечь на пол и подышать в пакетик. Видимо, он даже издает какой-то звук, потому что Арми неожиданно кидает на него взгляд и хмурится.  
\- Не знаю, какой рейтинг ты запланировал для этого фильма. Но как только мне придется в этом сесть, то он сразу повысится до 18+.  
Лука хихикает и уверяет, что они изыщут способ, как этого избежать, но шорты остаются. Все мысли Тимми кружатся вокруг члена Арми и вываливающихся из шорт яиц, а рот от этого образа наполняется слюной. Не то, чтобы Тимми не видел Арми полуголым, они довольно часто плавают вместе, но тогда у него плавки свисают до колен. Нижнее белье Тимми скрывает куда больше тела, чем эти тряпочки, которые Джулия и Лука подобрали для Арми.

У Тимми начинается тахикардия, когда он понимает, что будет валяться с Арми, целоваться с ним, тереться об него, пока он будет одет в это – точнее сказать, пока он будет раздет.  
Член в штанах дергается – значит, придется вернуться к строгому режиму ежедневной утренней дрочки, чтобы с достоинством пройти через весь процесс съемок.

Тимми таращится в пол, пока Арми ходит туда-сюда, мягко ступая голыми ступнями по твердому полу, и красуется перед зеркалом. Пальцы его поразительно длинные и изящные, их хочется всосать в рот, кружить вокруг них языком до тех пор, пока Арми не начнет извиваться от желания, предлагая ему облизать и другие части тела.

Боже, во что он вляпался?

Сделав несколько фото для референса, Джулия и Лука остаются довольны подобранными костюмами для персонажей. Тимми надеется, что они смогут уже уйти. Но нет. Теперь Джулии нужно снять мерки. Конечно, их ей предоставляли и до начала съемок, но мало ли что, и Джулия хочет еще раз снять их сама – наверное, не доверяет переводу дюймов в сантиметры. Начинает она с Арми, все равно он уже почти голый.

Так что он стоит посреди комнаты добрых десять минут в одних лишь плотно облегающих боксерах, пока Джулия и ее сантиметровая лента обматывают его в разных местах, измеряя каждый дюйм – или сантиметр – его тела.  
Тимми в состоянии лишь стоять и наблюдать за процессом, мечтая о том, чтобы ему разрешили так же свободно и без каких-либо ограничений блуждать руками по телу Арми. В отражении зеркала их взгляды встречаются, и Тимми не в силах отвернуться.  
Он ждет, что Арми ухмыльнется или нахмурится, но лицо его лишено каких-либо эмоций – пустая маска. И все же чувствуется какой-то призыв, и кровь так сильно приливает к лицу, что голова готова вот-вот взорваться.

Когда Арми заканчивает, то быстро одевается и спрашивает, где можно покурить. Джулия показывает ему на балкон в другом конце коридора, ведущего в студию.

Затем наступает очередь Тимми, и он чувствует себя скотом на мясном рынке. Раздеваясь, он пытается убить возбуждение воспоминанием о паре носков, забытых им жарким летом в шкафчике спортзала в старшей школе. И о том запахе, что ударил в нос, когда он, наконец-то, открыл его в последний день каникул.  
К счастью, этот трюк, как всегда, работает.

Когда Джулия вскользь задевает сверхчувствительную кожу в разных местах, то его явная неуверенность в себе помогает держать член под контролем. Да и к тому же он слишком стесняется, когда дело касается его недоразвитого тела. Ему даже не нужно указывать на недостатки, он сам все прекрасно знает. Ноги слишком длинные, руки слишком тонкие, плечи слишком узкие, спина сутулая. Впалая грудная клетка и шея, как у жирафенка, и так далее и тому подобное. И возможность лицезреть все это в зеркале становится вишенкой на торте его сегодняшнего унижения.  
К тому моменту, как все это, наконец-то, заканчивается, Арми так и не появляется.

Поэтому он одевается и, пока Джулия с Лукой беседуют о костюмах мистера и миссис Перльман, за неимением других занятий, отправляется на его поиски.

Балкон находится достаточно легко, однако через стеклянную дверь признаков Арми не обнаруживается. И лишь ступив наружу и оглянувшись по сторонам, Тимми видит, как тот сидит, привалившись к стене, на плиточном полу, усеянном птичьим пометом. Когда Тимми подходит, тот даже не поднимает головы, рука, держащая сигарету, дрожит так сильно, что ему с трудом удается поднести ее ко рту.

\- Отъебись, - бормочет он, когда тень Тимми падает на него.  
\- Арми, черт, в чем дело? – Тимми чувствует себя так глупо и беспомощно. Что-то определенно не так, но он может лишь стоять здесь и смотреть. Когда здоровый, сильный Арми сидит и корчится в мучениях – это неправильно, сбивает с толку. Арми же белый, словно полотно.  
\- Я в порядке, вали отсюда, - голос у него хриплый и дрожащий.  
\- Нет! – Тимми не понимает, откуда берется это упрямство, но он ни за что не оставит Арми в таком состоянии.  
\- Тим, просто… - умирающим голосом говорит Арми, пытаясь дышать ровно. Тимми присаживается перед ним на корточки, забирает из пальцев сигарету и тушит ее. Вблизи губы Арми сухие и потрескавшиеся, сосуды в глазах полопавшиеся, а грудь быстро вздымается, пытаясь наполнить легкие кислородом.

Когда пальцы касаются лба, то их обдает жаром. Тимми щиплет Арми за кожу на ладони, оттягивая ее назад, но она остается в таком же состоянии, не стягивается обратно.  
Тимми встречал достаточно танцовщиков балета среди знакомых сестры, поэтому знает, в чем дело.  
\- Да у тебя обезвоживание. Погоди, о'кей?  
Он бежит обратно в студию, хватает бутылку воды и банан из миски с фруктами. Лука с Джулией не обращают на него никакого внимания.  
Он возвращается обратно, а Арми за это время даже не шевельнулся.  
\- Вот, выпей воды, но медленно. И съешь это. Маленькими кусочками, - Тимми садится рядом с Арми на грязный пол и кормит его небольшими порциями банана, чередуя с глотками воды. – Я сказал, медленно. Или все выйдет обратно.

«Снова» он не добавляет.

Слава Богу, Арми не спорит, лишь кивает и делает то, что велено. Тимми осторожно убирает упавшую на голубые глаза длинную челку. От тела несет металлическим запахом, который теперь, когда он сидит так близко, легко учуять.  
\- Господи, Арми, - шепчет он. В какой-то момент Арми роняет голову ему на плечо.  
\- Блядь, - бормочет он. – Только не говори Луке, ладно?

В голове мелькает, что, наверное, стоит вызвать скорую или, может, даже Лиз, но Тимми ничего не говорит. И только гладит Арми по спине, предлагая еще кусочек банана.  
\- Просто дыши, хорошо? Не волнуйся. Все хорошо, - говорит он снова и снова до тех пор, пока бутылка не пустеет, и к лицу Арми не приливает краска.  
\- Черт, не знаю, что это было, - Арми пытается вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, и встает, хватаясь за плечо Тимми. – Наверное, десерт вчера был несвежим.  
Он неуверенно выпрямляется, опираясь рукой о стену.  
\- Спасибо, друг.

Арми собирается уйти, но Тимми обхватывает своими длинными пальцами его татуированное запястье и тянет назад.  
\- Не нужно мне врать. Не ври мне, - он видит лишь свое собственное отражение в солнечных очках, скрывающих глаза Арми. Сорвать их хочется так же сильно, как и стереть это нарочито веселое выражение с лица.  
Это ужасно. Так что нахуй это дерьмо.  
\- Я знаю, что это, - рявкает он.  
Арми напрягается:  
\- Ты и понятия не имеешь… я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

И на этих словах он разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Тимми стоять на продуваемом ветром балконе. Еще пару минут назад и представить было нельзя, что он сможет так сильно ненавидеть Арми Хаммера, но в данный момент это именно так. От злости Тимми пинает бутылку из-под воды, и она шумно катится по полу, но облегчения это не приносит.

В конце концов, он следует за Арми в студию Джулии.  
Вскоре они уезжают домой в Крему. В полной тишине. Усевшись на заднее сидение, Тимми сразу достает наушники, наполняя голову словами Кида Куди.

~~~~  
Поездка в Милан совсем не радует. Арми так плохо, что он с трудом может говорить, так что он просто отдыхает, дремлет, краем уха прислушиваясь к разговору Тима и Луки.

Когда они приезжают в лофт художника по костюмам, Арми радуется, что первым к примерке приступает Тим, потому что ему нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Сердце колотится в груди. Может, он переусердствовал?

Как только Тим снимает шарф, сердцебиение ускоряется. На его шее следы, оставленные пальцами Арми. Внезапно комната начинает кружиться.  
И когда Тим просто сбрасывает худи и футболку, чтобы примерить поло, которые ему вручает Джулия, лучше не становится. Кожа у него молочная, грудь безволосая, и лишь под мышками виднеется темный пушок.  
Он такой изящный.

Теперь, когда стало ясно, как легко проявляются синяки на Тиме, Арми не может перестать думать о том, как будут выглядеть на его коже другие метки: красивые параллельные круги от веревки, врезавшейся в чувствительную кожу; набухающие следы от укусов; сине-фиолетовые пятна потрескавшихся сосудов от засосов, расцветающие на внутренней стороне бедра; ярко-красные следы твердого удара ладони на ягодицах… Арми не фанат спанкинга, но кремовая кожа Тима заставляет его пересмотреть свои пристрастия.

Ему приходится привалиться к стене и благодарить судьбу, что тело слишком иссушено, чтобы показать, как его возбуждает вид Тима. В студии тепло, слишком тепло, и от запаха нафталиновых шариков начинает кружиться голова.  
Когда Тим выходит из-за шторы в одних маленьких плавках, демонстрируя свои километровые ноги, Арми приходится глубоко вдохнуть. Понимает ли Тим, как шикарно выглядит? Это сочетание мальчишеской невинности и юношеской самоуверенности делает его просто неотразимым, притягательным. Арми приходится отвести взгляд и отвернуться к окну, иначе он потеряет способность контролировать свою реакцию на полуобнаженного Тима, стоящего всего в пяти шагах от него.

Арми даже чувствует запах свежего пота. Господи, это все очень плохо закончится. В голове стучит, перед глазами плывет.

Когда наступает его очередь дефилировать в разных костюмах, становится совсем невыносимо. Он с трудом нагибается, и ему пару раз приходится прислониться к стене за шторой, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
Эти шорты такие короткие, что член почти вываливается наружу. Он ловит взгляд Тима, и тот, похоже, краснеет. Неужели его пугает столкновение с такой откровенной мужественностью? В его туманном состоянии сложно сказать точно, но Тим определенно выглядит очень странно. Он балуется с бутылкой воды, а Арми внезапно отчаянно хочется сделать глоток, но пока все не закончится – нельзя.

Хуже всего становится, когда приходится почти голышом стоять перед зеркалом, пока Джулия снимает с него мерки. Он набрал полдюйма в талии, но предплечья и бедра стали стройнее. Надо будет усерднее поработать над собой. Он бы с удовольствием пригласил Тима завтра на велопоездку, но у Лиз уже есть другие планы.

Натянув на лицо маску полной невозмутимости, он наблюдает за тем, как Тим наблюдает за ним, и ему ненавистна каждая секунда.

По окончании этой пытки ему просто необходима сигарета.

Но как только он, выйдя на балкон, прикуривает, перед глазами темнеет. Следующее, что он осознает, - как стоит на четвереньках на полу, который ходит ходуном и качается, хотя ясно, что в реальности это невозможно. Голова раскалывается. Сердце готово выскочить из грудной клетки, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Помогите! Ему нужна помощь.

Как-то удается сесть и привалиться к стене. Он пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании. Но не может сглотнуть, во рту сухо. Ноги начинают дрожать, и кажется, что он в любую минуту потеряет сознание. И тут на него ложится чужая тень.  
Это Тим.

Господи, только не это! Он не должен был видеть его таким. Кто угодно, только не он.

К счастью, Тим в ту же минуту исчезает. Или нет? Потому что внезапно он появляется снова, заливает в рот Арми воду и заставляет съесть что-то сладкое. Это сон? Арми не уверен, но когда он валится на теплое тело рядом, то ему все равно. И он позволяет себе наслаждаться этим вне зависимости от того, фантазия это или нет.  
Постепенно он приходит в чувство и понимает, что Тим действительно сидит рядом, наблюдая за его жалким состоянием. От смущения в горле все сжимается, к тому же Тим, похоже, понимает, что именно происходит.

Нельзя этого допустить. Так что Арми делает то, что и всегда, когда не может взглянуть в лицо проблеме: сбегает, оставляя Тима позади.  
Непонятно, реакция ли это на унижение или на недомогание, но у него начинает крутить живот.

Он просто жалкий ублюдок. Он действительно заслуживает все то дерьмо, в которое превратилась его жизнь.


	9. Осмотр достопримечательностей

Следующим утром Тимми просыпается рано и решает, что ему срочно нужна приличная доза кофеина. День сегодня, наконец-то, прекрасный. Весеннее солнце светит в окно, разливая теплые лучи по кровати, на которой они спали с Уиллом.

Бедный Уилл. Все предыдущие ночи ему пришлось возиться с Тимми, так что теперь ему просто необходимо отоспаться. Тимми выскальзывает из кровати, тут же натягивает штаны и худи и бежит вниз в их маленькую кафешку.

Где он, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает сидящего за столиком на улице Арми. Рядом с ним стоит розовая коляска, в которой спит дочка.

Тимми застывает на ходу. Непонятно, как после вчерашнего смотреть ему в лицо. Стоит вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Совершенно очевидно, что Арми не хотел это обсуждать. Но они оба знают, и знание это не исчезнет лишь потому, что они этого не озвучивают.

Такие ситуации ненавистны. Когда не знаешь, что делать, то чувствуешь себя очень маленьким, неопытным и глупым. Не свалить ли ему по-тихому и не купить ли кофе в другом месте? Но тут Арми его замечает, снимает очки и машет рукой. Теперь выбора нет, кроме как подойти и поздороваться:  
\- Эй, доброе утро. Не думал, что встречу тебя здесь.

Арми трет переносицу большим и указательным пальцем:  
\- Я на ногах с пяти утра. Маленькая принцесса хотела играть. Вообще-то это уже мой второй завтрак, - Тимми смотрит на остатки эспрессо и шоколадного круассана, но никак это не комментирует.  
\- Ты еще посидишь? – спрашивает он, и, когда Арми, взглянув на спящую дочь, кивает, продолжает: - О'кей, тогда я принесу себе чего-нибудь.

Тимми заказывает то же, что и обычно - эспрессо и бомболони- берет поднос и устраивается на солнце рядом с Арми.  
\- Так вот ты какая, настоящая Италия, - вдыхает Тимми полной грудью, вытянув ноги. До сегодняшнего дня погоды стояли так себе.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Арми.  
Пока Тимми кусает свой пончик, они молчат.  
\- Где Уилл? – в итоге спрашивает Арми.  
\- Еще спит. Не хотелось его будить, все-таки у него каникулы, - Тимми откусывает еще кусочек. – А Лиз?  
\- В СПА.  
Тимми кивает и слизывает абрикосовый джем, стекающий по пальцам и между ними. И тут же чувствует на себе взгляд Арми, но сам в ответ не смотрит.

\- Тебе лучше? – спрашивает он, доев пончик. Хоть это и рискованно, но не стоит игнорировать случившееся. Арми должен понимать.  
Вместо ответа он снова водружает на нос очки.  
\- Слушай, это не то, что ты думаешь, - говорит он спустя какое-то время.  
\- А что, по-твоему, я думаю? – парирует Тимми.  
\- Я… блядь! Прекрати эти словесные игры! – Арми повышает голос, и, когда Хопс начинает шевелиться в коляске, они оба застывают.  
\- Ты тоже, - шепчет Тимми, пока внутри него борются гнев, огорчение и беспокойство. Поведение Арми совсем не понятно, и это бесит. – Сними на хуй свои очки, когда разговариваешь со мной, - выплевывает он, когда побеждает огорчение. Удивительно, но Арми слушается. – Спасибо!

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем заржать от дикой нелепости всего этого разговора.  
\- Прости, - фыркает Тимми. – Это и правда не мое дело.  
\- В любом случае, спасибо за вчерашнее, - говорит Арми с искренностью в голосе.  
Тимми закусывает губу:  
\- Знаешь, у меня же бабушка танцовщица и мама танцовщица, и сестра… я многое повидал. В том числе и у парней. Просто… это действительно очень опасно, - Тимми играет с крошками, оставшимися в тарелке, и глядит исподлобья на Арми.  
Арми долго молчит, а потом кивает:  
\- Знаю, но я осторожен. У меня все под контролем. Просто не говори никому, пожалуйста.  
Услышав мольбу в голосе Арми, Тимми чувствует, как его бросает в жар, и кровь приливает к щекам:  
\- Ну конечно не скажу, - ему очень хочется верить Арми.  
\- Я серьезно, никому. Даже Уиллу.  
\- Чувак, клянусь. Ты же мой друг, - и Тимми удивляется тому, что серьезность, с которой он это произносит, искренняя.  
\- Спасибо, приятель, - Арми благодарно сжимает его плечо.  
\- А Лиз знает? – нехотя спрашивает он.  
У Арми вырывается смешок:  
\- Ты серьезно? – от смеха у него в уголках глаз появляются морщины, и вся это шутливость сильно смахивает на здоровый цинизм.  
\- Ладно, прости за глупый вопрос, - взгляд блуждает по площади, прежде чем остановиться на телефоне. Арми делает то же самое.  
\- Извини, думаю, мне пора…  
\- Уже так поздно…  
Произносят они одновременно, затем смотрят друг на друга и снова взрываются от смеха, на этот раз куда более раскатистого.

\- Пошли, - встает Арми. – Передавай Уиллу от меня привет.  
\- Передам. А ты Лиз.

Добавить к этому нечего, но они продолжают прожигать друг друга взглядами, чувствуя, как между ними устанавливается безмолвное понимание. В этот момент ни Уилл, ни Лиз не имеют никакого значения, время не имеет никакого значения, даже тот пиздец, что происходит между ними, не имеет никакого значения. Сейчас они просто два молодых человека, они просто смотрят друг на друга, и им обоим очень нравится то, что они видят.

В дальнейшем при любой возможности они будут встречаться в этой кафешке каждое утро, вплоть до пятницы, когда их гостям придется разъехаться. И тогда они снова, наконец-то, останутся вдвоем.

~~~~  
К среде Арми уже готов лезть на стенку. Последние два дня он просто дневал и ночевал в миланских магазинах. И потерял счет дизайнерским бутикам, которые они посетили. Хопс уже приклеилась к своей коляске. А в качестве награды за то, что она была хорошей девочкой, Лиз завалила ее новой одеждой. Арми же про себя улыбался, потому что той до нее не было никакого дела. Вся в папу.

В тот единственный отрезок времени, когда они прерывают свой шоппинг-марафон, он ведет дочку в парк и позволяет ей валяться по земле и ходить самостоятельно, придерживая ее за ладошки своими большими руками. Это ей особенно нравится. После этого ему прилетает от Лиз за испачканное травой драгоценное розовое шелковое платьице, но удовольствие того стоит.  
Днем в среду они вместе с Хопс посещают Дуомо, пока Лиз занимается своим лицом. Ее мало волнует то, что старше ее по возрасту. Арми же очарован и немного напуган величественностью старины. И, сидя на одной из скамеек, он пристально рассматривает потолок. Пусть он давно уже не верит во все, что связано с крестом, но не может не отдать дань уважения всем тем художникам и скульпторам, что окропили это древнее сооружение своими кровью, потом и слезами.

Минуты тишины и спокойствия, полученные здесь, – бесценны. И плевать на толпу туристов. Арми даже ставит свечку, что бы там ни было, и бросает сто баксов в коробку для пожертвований. Но где-то через полчаса Хопс начинает капризничать, оказывается, что ей нужно сменить памперс. Но даже Арми со своей давно утерянной верой в Бога не в состоянии проделать такое в церкви.

Ранним вечером они с Лиз и Ником встречаются в баре отеля Хилтон, и уже после первой порции выпивки он понимает, что если проведет с ними еще хоть один час, то просто сорвется. Они безостановочно болтают об обуви, о процедурах для лица и даже пытаются убедить его отскрабить грудь песком. Такое ощущение, что недавней критики в адрес его тела и недостатков было мало.

Так что он выдумывает себе еще одну примерку – да, простите, но раз уж он в Милане, то должен сделать это сегодня. Нет, это не займет много времени, наверняка он вернется в Крему к десяти. Ник может проводить Лиз и Хопс в отель, откуда они возьмут такси обратно в Крему – да, очень жаль, но ему уже пора идти, Джулия ждет.  
Они соглашаются, не возмущаясь.

Арми выходит на улицу, глубоко вдыхает и ловит такси до площади Тренто.  
Эта неприметная площадь огорожена с одной стороны бетонными высотками, а с другой - грязной стеной, измазанной непристойными граффити. Рядом есть небольшой парк – скорее просто лужайка, где возле скамеек топчутся парни и мальчики, пока престарелые педики расхаживают вокруг, выбирая из предложенных вариантов.  
Арми понимает, что это глупо и очень рискованно, но он больше не в силах терпеть. Ему срочно нужно трахнуть кого-нибудь с членом.

И спустя пять минут прогулки под сумраком деревьев он замечает того, кто ему нужен. Высокий, молодой, тощий, с темными волосами и бледным лицом, одетый в безразмерный спортивный костюм, с огромными наушниками, надетыми на шею. Их глаза встречаются, и парнишка оценивающе оглядывает его с ног до головы, прежде чем слегка склонить голову в сторону темного угла рядом с грязной стеной. Арми ступает в тень, не беспокоясь о том, что его могут зарезать или ограбить. Что бы ни случилось здесь, хуже того, что ждет его по возвращении в отель в Крема, быть не может.  
И прямо сейчас он просто не в состоянии этого вынести.

\- Si? – спрашивает парень. Здесь так темно, что цвет глаз не разобрать, но голос у него бархатистый.  
\- Говоришь по-английски?  
Парень дергает плечом и кивает:  
\- Турист? – спрашивает он, выговаривая слова с ярко выраженным акцентом. – Из Штатов?  
Арми на это не отвечает.  
\- Ты боттом?  
Парень смотрит растеряно, очевидно не понимая, что имеет в виду Арми.  
\- Я могу тебя трахнуть? – сначала он указывает пальцем на себя, а потом переводит его на снятого парня.  
Теперь до него, похоже, доходит.  
\- Да.  
\- Сколько стоит?  
\- Сотня евро, - не ясно, обычная ли это ставка, или его наебывают, но Арми, честно говоря, все равно. Мальчик красив, с хорошей кожей и приятным голосом, это все, что сейчас имеет значение. Так что он просто кивает в знак согласия.  
\- Полтинник сразу и еще полтинник после, - заявляет парень, и Арми вручает ему наличные. Лиз спустила сегодня на сумку в десять раз больше, так что никаких угрызений совести он не испытывает.  
Парень засовывает деньги в карман худи и жестом показывает Арми следовать за ним за угол. Там обнаруживается какое-то низкое строение, что-то вроде старого гаража или сарая, и парень ведет его внутрь.  
Он включает фонарик на телефоне – и то ли человек, то ли какое-то животное быстро юркает из угла. Здесь пахнет мочой, помойкой и гнилью. Интересно, какие появятся в газетах заголовки, если в таком отстойнике найдут труп Арми? Но тут парень прижимается к стене, приспускает штаны, демонстрируя свой очаровательный аккуратный зад. Все сомнения тут же испаряются и вылетают в разбитое окно.

\- Еще за сотню можно без резинки, - говорит парень на своем простеньком английском, улыбаясь через плечо. Но когда Арми отрицательно мотает головой, кажется, вздыхает с облегчением, и пожимает плечами - мол, как хочешь.  
Говорить больше не о чем, так что Арми достает из бумажника презерватив, надрывает упаковку и раскатывает его по уже полувставшему члену. Парень шарит в поисках чего-то в переднем кармане худи, и на долю секунды Арми посещает страх, что он сейчас достанет нож. Но это оказывается маленький пузырек, который тот открывает, подносит к носу и вдыхает. Резкий запах попперсов ударяет в ноздри, и Арми приходится откинуть голову назад.  
\- Хочешь? – предлагает парень, но Арми отказывается.  
Потом парень вручает ему тюбик смазки.  
\- Пожалуйста?.. – просит он Арми, и тот едва не пускается в бегство. Неужели парень серьезно думал, что он выебет его на сухую? Черт, бедному парнишке, по ходу, пришлось немало повидать… Но зацикливаться на этом нет смысла. Все они осознанно идут на риск. Любой обмен услуг на деньги сводится к одному и тому же. Так оно работает.

Арми крепко обхватывает член рукой, ведет ею вверх-вниз, сжимая в кулак, чтобы он затвердел до конца, а потом толкается внутрь. Парень поначалу немеет от боли и напрягается всем телом, но потом попперсы делают свое дело, и он достаточно расслабляется. Внутри так туго, и Арми это нравится, он целиком въезжает во влажное теплое нутро, крепко ухватив парня за бедра. Тот издает пару жалких и фальшивых стонов удовольствия, но Арми на это не ведется. На самом деле, это не имеет значения. Все, что имеет значение, – это костлявые бедра под ладонями, низкий голос, звук яиц, шлепающихся о другие яйца, черные короткие волосы, узкие плечи и безошибочный запах мужского тела.

Сумерки помогают Арми, когда он, толкнувшись сильнее, вспоминает потемневшие синяки, которые оставил на шее Тима, его розовые соски, гладкое тело, выпуклый и возбужденный член под джинсами, покалывание от его кудрей на коже, его слезы, его потемневшие распахнувшиеся глаза, когда Арми душил его…  
В итоге на то, чтобы выплеснуться в презерватив, уходит не так уж и много времени. Но ему приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не выкрикнуть «Тим» на самом пике оргазма. После он быстро стягивает презерватив, небрежно бросает его на грязный пол, застегивает ширинку и протягивает еще полтинник до того, как парень выведет его обратно на улицу.

Когда они уже готовы разойтись в разные стороны, Арми идет на поводу у своего внезапного каприза:  
\- Попперсы. Можно мне? Купить? За деньги.  
Парню, кажется, нужно время, чтобы перевести про себя его слова, потом он снова пожимает плечами и показывает Арми маленький пузырек.  
\- Попперс? – спрашивает он, и Арми кивает.  
\- Двадцать, - Арми знает, что это полная лажа, но спорить не хочется. Может, это избавит парня от следующего мужика и позволит купить еды. Ладно, может и нет, наверное, Арми становится слишком наивным. И все же у него есть деньги, так почему бы и нет?  
Он протягивает голубую банкноту и получает полупустой пузырек.

Чтобы поймать такси до города, приходится немного пройтись до главной дороги. Потом он заруливает в небольшой бар у Центрального вокзала, чтобы пропустить стаканчик, а затем берет еще одно такси, уже до Кремы, чем делает дневную кассу таксисту. Он крутит коричневый пузырек в кармане во время поездки, представляя себе, как Тим вдыхает содержимое, прежде чем протяжно застонать и приглашающе развести ноги перед толстым, твердым членом Арми.

Он даже не принимает душ, просто ложится в постель к Лиз. И трахает ее в темноте, ненавидя каждую минуту и оставаясь возбужденным лишь от того, что все еще может слышать запах тощего парня, которого поимел ранее, и представляя себе на его месте Тима.


	10. Первая репетиция

Лука буквально приказывает им явиться к нему домой в субботу в десять утра - в обязательном порядке. По привычке они встречаются в кафе в девять, а после завтрака идут к Луке вместе.  
\- Доброе утро, - Лука предлагает им еще кофе, который они оба с удовольствием принимают. Выжидающе смотрит на них и ярко улыбается: – Вот мы и снова одни.  
Арми с Тимми обмениваются непонимающими взглядами.  
\- Да… - помедлив, говорит Арми, не зная, к чему все это ведет.  
\- Итак, больше ничто не отвлекает ваше внимание. Теперь вы становитесь Элио и Оливером, - Лука продолжает сиять, и в голову Арми закрадываются кое-какие подозрения.  
\- Ну, в конце концов, мы же для этого здесь собрались, - по правде говоря, у Арми все еще нет уверенности в том, что он справится. Но пока стоит успокоить Луку и Тима, который, стоя рядом с ним, так искренне кивает головой в знак согласия.  
\- Я подумал, что сегодня мы могли бы порепетировать, так сказать, для разминки. Разогреться.

У Арми слегка сводит живот. Звучит это как-то нарочито обыденно и наводит на мысли, что все будет вовсе не безобидно. Что же такое Лука для них приготовил?  
Тим снова с энтузиазмом кивает. На вкус Арми этот ребенок временами слишком пылкий.

\- Вы допили кофе? Да. Ну, отлично. Посмотрите, какая погода. Чудесная, не правда ли? – так и есть, всю неделю светило солнце. – Пойдемте в сад. Вам нужно прочувствовать итальянскую природу. Погрузиться в нее.  
Тим уже на ногах, на полпути к лестнице, когда Лука окликает его, потому что он забыл сценарий.

В палаццо Луки есть большой внутренний дворик, скорее даже маленький парк. Там растут пальмы и цитрусовые деревья, стоят кованные скамейки и имеется небольшая зеленая лужайка, залитая солнечным светом. На улице тепло, жужжат насекомые, и первое, что делает Тим, когда они приходят – это снимает худи и остается лишь в растянутой футболке с длинным рукавом и V-образным вырезом. Он вытягивается всем телом и греется в солнечных лучах, словно довольный кот. Участок белой кожи на животе обнажается, он закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо солнцу, сморщив нос. Яркие лучи высветляют его темные непослушные кудри, в то время, как длинные ресницы оставляют тень на бледном лице.  
Арми тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается.  
Лука садится на скамейку, но им сесть не предлагает, так что они продолжают стоять.  
\- Итак, ну-ка посмотрим. Почему бы нам не начать… с 58 сцены?

Их первый поцелуй. Арми знает это, но пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, пока Тим судорожно листает страницы в поисках нужной сцены. А когда находит, на его лице мелькает легкая тень ухмылки.  
\- О.  
Отлично! Они собираются повеселиться, показывая парню-натуралу, как правильно это делать. Если бы они только знали… слава богу, что они не знают.

Когда они встают на траву друг перед другом, между ними появляется еле заметная неловкость. Лука кивает им головой и делает взмах рукой, показывая, что можно начинать зачитывать свои реплики. Все идет хорошо, они интуитивно нащупывают правильный ритм. Все-таки они еще не очень близки, но уже достаточно хорошо знакомы друг с другом.  
Во время этой сцены Тим по-настоящему раскрывается. И, когда в нужный момент «он смотрит тем самым, призывным, взглядом, требуя поцелуя» – доводит все до пика напряжения.  
Отвечая ему, Арми внезапно осознает, что не играет, а говорит серьезно:  
\- Ты все усложняешь для меня.  
\- Почему я усложняю? – спрашивает Тим.  
\- Потому что это будет неправильно, - и так и есть. Дело не только в том, что Арми женат – им все же нужно работать вместе. Арми никогда не участвовал в «показательных романах» - ну ладно, по большей части, потому что играл либо с женщинами, либо мужчинами-натуралами. И все же – не стоит гадить там, где ешь.

\- Будет? – не отступает Тим. Нет, не Тим. Элио. Это Элио говорит с Оливером, а не Тим с Арми. Нужно помнить об этом. Это важно.

-Да, будет. Не хочу притворяться, будто подобное не приходило мне в голову, - и снова ни капли лжи. Они оба уже поняли, что искушение и соблазн стали их верными спутниками.  
\- Видимо, я узнал обо всем последним, - Тим закусывает губу, и Арми фыркает. Лука поднимает глаза от сценария, а потом делает там какую-то пометку. Блядь! Нужно быть осторожнее, не стоит так выдавать себя.  
\- Ну, так и есть. Вот это! – Арми жестом указывает на них обоих. – Что это, по-твоему, такое, что происходит?  
Теперь он пристально смотрит на Тима, не моргая.  
\- Происходит? Ничего… ничего, - и в этот момент Тим выглядит таким искренним и открытым, почти невинным. Опять этот паршивец его дразнит! Арми знает, что сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя повалить его на землю и придушить, как в последний раз, чтобы выучил уже свой урок. Не когда Лука рядом. Приходится сдержать порыв.

И на это раз воспользоваться словами.

Арми смотрит на Тима прямо и говорит:  
-Ну, если тебе полегчает, то мне приходится многое скрывать. И пришло время тебе научиться тому же, - он делает паузу, а затем задумчиво добавляет, вспоминая, как Тим открыто целовался с Уиллом несколько дней назад: - Ты самый везучий парень на свете.  
Тим - не Элио – встряхивает головой:  
\- Ты многого не знаешь. Все совсем не так.

Лицо у Тима серьезное. Или это все еще Элио говорит? Или Тим? Он говорит о себе – или об Арми – или о них двоих и об их ситуации?

Онемев от ужаса, Арми пристально вглядывается в лицо Тима, не в состоянии подать следующую реплику. Затем просто качает головой, поднимает руки и выходит из сценического пространства, ступая в тень большой раскинувшейся неподалеку пальмы, поворачиваясь спиной к присутствующим. Лука объявляет перерыв и идет в дом, чтобы приготовить напитки.

Арми ложится на траву, смотрит на солнце сквозь листву деревьев до тех пор, пока глаза не начинают слезиться и едва не теряют зрение, в голове шумит - и не только от жары. А потом рядом с ним падает Тим и протягивает стакан воды:  
\- Выпей, - просит он, а Арми настолько эмоционально выдохся, что у него нет сил спорить, так что он просто пьет. Позволяя Тиму одержать эту маленькую победу.  
\- Похоже, у тебя входит в привычку следить за моими физическими нуждами, - Арми садится, чтобы сделать глоток, и улыбается поверх стакана.  
Тим лишь дергает плечом:  
\- Мне не трудно, - взгляд у него открытый, мягкий, и Арми очень хочется взъерошить его кудри.  
\- Не против, если я закурю? – спрашивает Арми и выуживает из кармана шорт пачку сигарет, чтобы занять чем-то руки.  
Тим усмехается:  
\- Совсем не против, - он протягивает руку, вынимает прикуренную сигарету из пальцев Арми и затягивается. Арми изумленно таращится на него, потом прикуривает для себя еще одну сигарету и качает головой: - Ты никогда ничего не боишься и ни перед чем не пасуешь, да?  
\- Я как раз очень нервничаю, - Тим жмурится и внезапно кажется очень юным.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Ну, очень скоро ты меня поцелуешь.  
\- Не я. Оливер. И не тебя. А Элио. И он еще об этом не знает.  
\- О, ну конечно знает, - ухмыляется Тим. – Нам нужно будет пользоваться языками?

Арми взрывается от смеха:  
\- Как бы там ни было, - он пристально смотрит на Тима. – Мы уже целовались.  
\- Нет, не целовались, - Тимми отзывается с такой пылкостью, что это удивляет.  
\- А что тогда случилось в воскресенье вечером у Луки?  
\- Это был не поцелуй. Не настоящий, во всяком случае.

У Арми снова начинает кружиться голова. Что это значит? Не настоящий? Это была шутка? Вызов? Издевка? Уилл его настропалил? Или, не дай Бог, Ник? Вот почему он вошел и прервал их в самый неподходящий – или, наоборот, подходящий – момент?

Но он не успевает накрутить себя до конца и бросить ехидную реплику, к ним подходит Лука:  
\- Не хочу давать вам каких-то наставлений для следующей сцены. Просто попытайтесь найти нужное сочетание неловкости и желания. Все, что угодно, что поможет вам привыкнуть друг к другу. И даже если появится небольшая сдержанность, то это хорошо… это же первый раз. Поехали.

Он садится на лавку невдалеке и с любопытством наблюдает за ними. Ну вот и все. Пан или пропал.

Хорошо, что именно персонаж Оливера инициирует первый поцелуй, что он переводит все в физическую стадию. Арми сейчас очень важно ощутить хоть какое-то подобие контроля, иначе он просто соскочит.  
Тим лежит на спине, закинув руки за голову. Арми быстро прогоняет из головы совершенно не помогающие ему образы тонких связанных запястий и концентрируется на его губах. Они не пухлые, но очень красные, слегка раскрытые. Глаза закрыты от солнца. От жары под мышками расползаются два маленьких темных пятнышка. Арми чувствует запах свежего пота, он пьянит.  
Арми отрешается от всего вокруг – Луки, жужжания пчел, соседей, которые могут подсматривать за его первым поцелуем с Тимом. Нет! Стоп! Хватит!

За первым поцелуем Оливера с Элио!

Как и написано в сценарии, он тянется вперед и касается большим пальцем нижней губы Тима. Рот его приоткрывается, и оттуда выскакивает влажный розовый язычок. Арми вздрагивает, словно его ударило током. Он отскакивает назад и делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем услышать Луку:  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Что такое? Это ведь именно то, чего хочет Оливер! То, чего он так ждал. То, что пытался усмирить в себе. Давай, действуй.

Господи, Лука, если бы ты только знал…

Арми чувствует, как лицо вспыхивает. Тим не шевелится, даже глаз не открывает. Просто лежит здесь, совершенно пассивный, покорный и ждет, когда Арми продолжит свою ласку.  
Арми опять наклоняется, обхватывает до странности прекрасное лицо Тима, прежде чем снова коснуться его губ. На этот раз, когда язык Тима облизывает его указательный палец, он уже не дергается назад. Язык розовый, как у котенка, но более мягкий. Арми сглатывает комок в горле и наклоняется ниже. И ровно в тот момент, когда он собирается прижаться губами к уголку рта, захватывая верхнюю губу, как его учили во всех остальных фильмах, над которыми он работал, Тим открывает глаза, слегка поворачивает голову и встречает губы Арми, полноценно отвечая на поцелуй. Язык его все еще в игре, и Тим нежно проводит им по нижней губе Арми.

Ему хочется заорать: Я думал, мы договорились без языков – но потом он вспоминает, что так ничего и не ответил Тиму.

И будь он проклят, если позволит этому мальчишке получить контроль сейчас!  
В эту игру могут играть оба, к тому же Арми хорошо в этом разбирается и знает парочку приемов. Так что он не отстраняется. Вместо этого он очень нежно прикусывает нижнюю губу Тима и удерживает ее зубами, ведет коленом вверх и, слегка надавливая, разводит им бедра Тима.  
Тим извивается под ним, и Арми ухмыляется в поцелуй, посасывая губу немного жестче, и в этот момент Тим проезжается по его ноге своим стояком.

Арми едва не подскакивает на ноги.

\- Какого хуя! – восклицает он, пока Тим перекатывается на живот с невинной улыбкой на лице. На щеках его расползаются два красных пятна, ну, ему хоть немного стыдно. Или же он просто возбужден. Блядь!  
-Да что с вами обоими такое? – спрашивает Лука, и в голосе слышится раздражение. – Начиналось все очень мило, очень естественно, но потом… Что вы делаете? Арми?

Арми охота заорать, что Тим просто непрофессиональная шлюха. Да. Это непрофессионально - возбуждаться во время сцены, независимо от того, репетиция это или сами съемки. Что он понятия не имеет, что здесь происходит, но ему это не нравится, и почему это во всем всегда виноват он?

Но он молчит, пытается отдышаться и смотрит в землю, смущенный, расстроенный, раздраженный своими реакциями.  
В итоге именно Тим говорит:  
\- Извини, - за них обоих. - Это просто… Странно. Я никогда не участвовал в таких сценах. Никогда не играл в настоящих любовных сценах. У меня был только один небрежный поцелуй с девчонкой… И я просто не знаю… и потом, это же Арми…  
\- А что со мной не так? – спрашивает Арми чересчур громко, потому что все еще взволнован.  
\- Приятель, ты же охуенно здоровый. Столько… тела рядом со мной. Мы всю прошлую неделю почти не разговаривали, и вдруг между нами должны появиться доверие и страсть… Просто… это тяжело, очень тяжело, приятель.

Да это у тебя в штанах потяжелело, приятель! – думает Арми, но прикусывает язык. Тим вдруг кажется по настоящему расстроенным, и Арми приходится напомнить себе, что для него это первый фильм с главной ролью. Он садится рядом с ним, наконец-то поддается порыву взъерошить ему волосы и вздыхает:  
\- Да, прости… понимаю, как это необычно.  
Они оба смотрят на Луку в ожидании руководства к действию.  
\- Знаете что, - говорит тот, растирая лицо рукой.- К черту сценарий. Забудьте эту сцену. Для начала это было слишком. Просто… обнимитесь. Поцелуйтесь немного. Прочувствуйте, как это. Что хорошо, а что не очень. Наметьте важные направляющие. Я буду наверху. Когда почувствуете, что вы нащупали доверие, возвращайтесь в дом.

На этом он встает, разворачивается и уходит.

~~~~  
Тимми смотрит вслед Луке, который уходит, оставив их вдвоем на лужайке. Стояк все еще пульсирует в джинсах, а Арми сидит так близко, что рассчитывать на то, что он скоро спадет, не приходится.  
Спустя какое-то время Тимми осмеливается оглянуться и встречается взглядом с Арми, который выглядит немного ошарашенным.  
\- Ну и что это такое?  
Не понятно, говорит ли он об уходе Луки или о том, как Тимми терся об его ногу, так что он просто пожимает плечами и снова бормочет:  
\- Извини.  
\- Так это правда? Ты никогда раньше не снимался в эротических сценах?  
Тимми кивает.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Что? Арми, мать его, Хаммер никогда не трахался на экране? – в это сложно поверить.  
\- Неа.

Тимми смеется и немного расслабляется.  
\- Ладно, ну что, сделаем так, как советовал Лука?  
Арми кивает:  
\- Сделаем, но только больше никаких шуток. Я тоже нервничаю, так что давай, подыграй мне в этот раз, о'кей? Уверен, что нам обоим хочется, чтобы все это прошло наименее неприятно.  
Наименее неприятно – совершенно не то слово, думает Тимми, но не произносит этого вслух и все же кивает.

\- Итак, расскажи мне о своих границах. Не смейся! Где мне не стоит тебя трогать?  
\- Ты можешь делать все, - отзывается Тимми на полном серьезе. – Все, что пожелаешь. Все в порядке. Я тебе разрешаю.  
Он произносит это, затаив дыхание, но все же произносит.  
\- Тим, - разочарованно выдыхает Арми и качает головой. – Я же просил, не надо шуток…  
\- Я не шучу и не играю! – Тимми повышает голос. – Я серьезно. Неужели ты так слеп, что не понимаешь… - с него довольно. Если они продолжат в таком духе, то у них уйдут годы на то, чтобы чмокнуть друг друга в губы. Так что он прижимается к груди Арми, залезает к нему на колени, почти седлает его и зарывается пальцами в золотистые волосы.  
\- Я разрешаю тебе душить меня. Кусать меня. У меня такой стояк, что я едва ли смогу удержаться на ногах, - Тимми ставит точку во всем этом, выворачиваясь сейчас наизнанку. И на этот раз Арми не отшатывается. Он просто, как загипнотизированный, смотрит в зеленые глаза Тимми. – Нет никаких границ, Арми. Просто, блядь, возьми меня, пожалуйста.

На мгновение Тимми кажется, что Арми сейчас его оттолкнет и просто уйдет, оставив его валяться на траве, умирая от стыда и желания. Но вместо этого его правая рука поднимается вверх, аккуратно оборачивается вокруг шеи Тимми, и большой палец нежно гладит адамово яблоко.  
\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает он, и глаза его внезапно меняют голубой цвет на индиго.  
\- Да, - Тимми почти скулит от желания.  
Большой палец Арми движется вверх к линии челюсти, проходит по острой выпирающей косточке, ведущей к уху, а потом Арми тянет его голову вниз. Но не целует, всасывает мочку уха губами и прикусывает ее, сильно. Тимми застывает от напряжения, когда вторая рука скользит по талии и обхватывает его задницу. У него такие большие руки. Арми сильнее прижимает Тимми к своим коленям, и тот чувствует его мощный стояк. Тимми начинает задыхаться.  
\- Чувствуешь, что ты со мной делаешь? – выдыхает Арми ему в ухо, и Тимми стонет и запрокидывает голову назад, обнажая шею. Он знает, что следы уже исчезли, но надеется, что Арми поймет намек и наставит ему новых. – А ведь тебе это нравится, да? Носить на себе мои метки, демонстрируя их всем вокруг?

Тимми в состоянии лишь хныкать.

\- Проси, - голос Арми становится резким и низким, и Тимми начинает плавиться в его огромных руках, словно воск.  
\- Пожалуйста, - тяжело выдыхает он. – Господи, пожалуйста…  
И наконец, наконец-то, Арми прижимается своими мягкими губами к горящей коже Тима и кусает того в излучину шеи, так сильно, что Тимми кажется, он сейчас вырвет кусок кожи. Он вскрикивает и извивается, но Арми удерживает его на месте своими большими сильными руками. Не сбежать. Арми кусает еще раз, прежде чем глубоко всосать кожу. Интересно, чувствует ли он вкус крови?

Вскоре Тимми получает ответ на свой вопрос - когда Арми, пройдясь губами прямо по его горлу, обхватывает ладонями лицо и глубоко целует его.

Рот наполняется вкусом меди, когда язык Арми, не спросив согласия, толкается внутрь, потому что они оба знают, что получено оно, согласие, было в тот самый момент, когда они впервые встретились.  
Тимми просто открывается в ответ, с утробным рычанием засасывая язык Арми, слизывая вкус собственной крови с его губ. Это так мокро и грязно. Они пожирают друг друга, и Тимми даже не понимает, в какой момент стал с невероятной силой вжиматься в пах Арми и тереться об него, пока не чувствует теплую влагу, расползающуюся между ног.

Господи, он только что кончил в штаны, как перевозбужденный подросток!

Но Арми не смеется. И он не шокирован. Он просто держит Тимми, прижимая его голову к своей твердой груди, приговаривая, какой он восхитительный, красивый. И в это мгновение, когда Арми топит его в своей ласке, Тимми чувствует себя грязным, использованным, расслабленным и счастливым, и он позволяет себе поверить Арми, когда тот прижимается губами к его волосам и шепчет:  
\- Я хочу тебя. Хочу.


	11. Предвкушение

В какой-то момент они все-таки отрываются друг от друга. У Арми все еще пиздец, как стоит, и пройти пару шагов будет проблематично. Но Тиму нужно почиститься. Арми кидает ему худи, чтобы прикрыть след от кровавого укуса на шее. Он уже наливается красным и, вероятно, скоро посинеет.  
Обменявшись последними жадными взглядами (у Тима глаза еще остекленевшие), они возвращаются внутрь и стучат в дверь Луки. Арми отвлекает его своей голливудской улыбкой и забавной историей об их поцелуях, чтобы Тим смог проскользнуть в ванную и отмыться.  
Потом Лука начинает смешивать коктейли, а Арми идет вниз по коридору и встает у двери ванной, ожидая своей очереди. Спустя пару минут появляется Тим, трусов на нем определенно нет. Его обычно спущенные на ползадницы джинсы на этот раз подтянуты до самой талии, маскируя отсутствие нижнего белья.

\- И что ты сделал со своими боксерами? – спрашивает Арми, вжимая Тима в стену.  
Тот становится пунцовым:  
\- Положил их в передний карман худи, - бормочет он, избегая смотреть Арми в глаза.  
Тот быстро скользит рукой внутрь, вытаскивает еще влажное и теплое от тела Тима белье и заворачивает его в свой сценарий.  
\- Теперь, когда я буду учить текст, все будет пахнуть тобой. Обонятельная память – отличная штука, - шепчет Арми в ухо Тиму, тот улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Арми Хаммер, да ты больной. Ты и правда сохранишь мои боксеры?  
\- Твои «сливочные» боксеры. О да, Тимоти, сохраню, - Арми прижимается губами к местечку пониже уха, и Тим стонет и плавится от удовольствия. – Увидишь, они нам еще понадобятся.  
\- Зачем? - спрашивает Тим хрипло.  
\- Я засуну их тебе в рот сегодня вечером, вместо кляпа, чтобы не кричал, когда я буду трахать тебя, - вкрадчиво объясняет ему Арми, в джинсах у него сильно пульсирует. Тим прижимается к нему всем телом, от плеча до бедра, хватаясь за его шею, чтобы не потерять точку опоры.  
\- Ты серьезно? – шепчет он, и зрачок у него чернеет.  
Арми берет свободную левую руку Тима и кладет ее на свой пах, демонстрируя, что его ждет.  
\- Тебя когда-нибудь трахали? – осипшим голосом спрашивает Арми, а Тим в ответ лишь мотает головой, краснея еще больше. – Ну так ты не думаешь, что пришло время?

Господи, он станет у Тима первым.

А когда он нежно целует его в губы, Тим начинает по-настоящему дрожать в его объятьях.  
\- А теперь иди и поищи Луку. Он готовит напитки, тебе точно не помешает выпить.  
\- А как же ты? – спрашивает Тим, еще раз сжимая член Арми. – Тебе нужно… протянуть руку помощи или что-нибудь еще?  
Арми уже готов поддаться искушению, но он не хочет, чтобы в его первый раз с Тимом тот просто быстро передернул ему в ванной Луки Гуаданьино, пусть даже и такой роскошной ванной. Так что он лишь качает головой.  
\- Позже, - говорит он прежде, чем закрыть дверь и позаботится о себе в полном одиночестве.

~~~~  
Тимми был настолько ошеломлен случившимся между ним и Арми и теми непристойностями, что говорил Арми, что совсем забыл договориться о времени их встречи этим вечером.  
Выпив крепкого джина с тоником, он немного успокоил расшалившиеся нервы, но прочистить голову это совсем не помогло.  
Он все ерзал на диване, кидая мимолетные взгляды на Арми и тут же отводя глаза, когда тот смотрел в ответ, до тех пор, пока Лука не поинтересовался, все ли с ним в порядке.  
\- Да, по-моему, я просто… перевозбудился. Я не привык пить днем, - на что Арми фыркнул в свой бокал джина с тоником. А Тимми продолжил: - Думаю, мне лучше пойти домой, если у нас больше нет никаких планов. Мне нужно полежать. Голова… кружится.  
\- Перегрелся на солнце? – предположил Арми, подмигнув ему.  
Тимми почувствовал, как его снова бросило в краску. Господи, ведет себя, как несчастная девственница.  
\- Так ты никогда не играл в интимных сценах? – спросил его Лука, полным сочувствия голосом, слегка скрасив своим мягким тоном эффект от поддевок Арми.  
Тимми приходится покачать головой:  
\- В сценах такого уровня - нет.  
\- Ты привыкнешь. Ничего особенного в этом нет и ничего особенного делать не придется. Вы катаетесь на велосипедах, вы целуетесь, вы плаваете, вы едите, вы ложитесь голыми в постель. Конечно, это будет тесное взаимодействие. Но не нужно заморачиваться на этом. Арми сказал, что после того, как я ушел, вы нашли нужный ритм.  
Тимми едва не выплюнул на дорогой персидский ковер все, что было во рту.  
\- Да, думаю, лед тронулся, - умудрился выговорить он, упорно не желая смотреть на Арми, который в тот момент зашелся в кашле.  
\- Ебучие сигареты, нужно бросать.  
\- Я не против, - брякнул Тимми, и Лука кинул на него странный взгляд.  
\- Вкуса, - объяснил он.- Когда мы целуемся.  
\- Ах, да. Ну это хорошо. Арми, ты в порядке?

Тимми понял, что должен уйти прямо сейчас, пока не случилось какой-нибудь тотальной катастрофы.  
Вряд ли их режиссер, несмотря на всю свою беспечность и толерантность, одобрит роман между двумя ведущими актерами. Не говоря уже о романе со странностями вроде удушения, кляпов и всяких разных темных кинков, от которых фанатеет Арми.

Так что пришлось откланяться и буквально сбежать из квартиры Луки.

И вот теперь он лежит обнаженный на своей кровати, сжимая в кулаке потяжелевший член, и представляет себе, что Арми с ним сегодня сделает. Когда он положил руку на его пах, то выпуклость оказалась просто огромной. Тимми дрожит, только лишь воображая, как его таранит такой большой член. Пытаясь представить себе это, он разводит ноги шире, облизывает указательный палец свободной руки и прижимает его к дырке.  
Не то, чтобы он никогда прежде не совал в себя пальцы, ну просто это было не часто. И ощущения странные и не очень-то приятные. Когда он проталкивает его внутрь- совсем чуть-чуть – то вызывает в голове воспоминания о почти голом Арми в одних маленьких красных плавках.

Ммммммм – вот так.

Чтобы лучше понять, как будет чувствоваться в заднице гигантский член, Тимми пытается добавить второй палец. Но тогда кожу начинает саднить, и он дергается. Нет, это не работает. Он останавливается и вытаскивает палец.

Блядь! У него так стоит, и с члена так капает на живот, что он едва в состоянии ясно мыслить. Ему срочно нужна разрядка.  
Член сейчас мокрый и скользкий от ленивых движений.

Лосьон – услужливо подсказывает закоротивший мозг.

В поисках какого-нибудь лосьона он неуклюже вваливается в ванную, возбужденный член неприлично стоит торчком, красный и пульсирующий, смешно подпрыгивающий вниз и вверх. Оглядевшись, Тимми замечает на зеркальной полке лосьон для загара, хватает его и возвращается в постель. Откинувшись на спинку, он выдавливает приличную порцию лосьона на ладонь и размазывает между указательным и средним пальцем левой руки. Остальное наносит на член.  
Да, так будет лучше.

Засунуть в себя два пальца все еще сложно. Но Тимми справляется. И на пробу медленно водит ими внутрь и наружу.  
Но не чувствует ничего такого уж.

До тех пор, пока не прокручивает их немного и не сгибает фаланги, толкаясь чуть глубже.

Вау! Вот это просто какой-то фейерверк. Яйца внезапно напрягаются и начинают пульсировать от волны удовольствия, прошившей все тело. Пальцы ног поджимаются.

Господи! Как хорошо!

Он снова ищет то самое местечко и, когда находит, то позвоночник вытягивается в струну, и его начинает выгибать на кровати.  
О Боже!  
Это просто охуенно!

Он пытается ускориться, но тут же теряет ритм. Угол странный, и запястье начинает сводить в судороге, пока он выкручивает его, чтобы коснуться себя там. Он так близко…

Тимми оглядывается вокруг, придумывая, что можно использовать вместо пальцев, чтобы трахнуть себя. У него нет секс-игрушек. Твою мать, у него даже презервативов нет. Черт! Одна надежда на Арми. Иначе им придется искать какую-нибудь аптеку. В Италии вообще продают презервативы? Тут же все поголовно католики. Господи, он совсем не разбирается во всем этом дерьме!  
От таких мыслей эрекция слегка слабеет. Блин! Нужно срочно засунуть себе что-нибудь в задницу! Он снова бредет в ванную. Расческа? Он смотрит на прорезиненную ребристую ручку и его передергивает. Бррр. Нет.

Возвращается в спальню, обходит гостиную – ничего мало-мальски фаллического. Но, порывшись в кухонном шкафчике, он обнаруживает коробку с длинными белыми свечами. Видимо, они хранятся тут на случай отключения электричества. А это может сработать. Он вынимает одну и осматривает долгим, тяжелым взглядом: примерно пятнадцать сантиметров, не слишком тонкая…  
Он берет ее с собой в спальню и валится на кровать, быстро оглаживает восковую часть и пихает свечу в себя, почти тараня дырку. Эта недолгая экскурсия немного снизила возбуждение, но член достаточно быстро снова возвращается к жизни.  
Свеча скользит глубоко, глубже, чем мог добраться палец. Тимми совсем недолго ждет, пока тело приспособиться, прежде чем начать трахать себя всерьез.

О да! Он слегка вращает бедрами, надрачивая член, и стонет. Наловчившись, он дрочит все быстрее и раздвигает ноги шире. Господи, он, наверное, выглядит как настоящая блядь!

Тимми немного меняет угол проникновения, надавливая повыше, и воет, когда свеча проходится по воспаленной простате. Тут до него доходит, почему Арми хочет вставить ему кляп.  
Мысль о том, как его грязные боксеры, засунутые в рот, заткнут его, затруднят дыхание, пока Арми будет безжалостно драть его, быстро приводит к разрядке. Он закусывает губы и выстреливает спермой на ладонь, грудь - вплоть до самого подбородка.  
И преисполняется гордостью за самого себя, что ему хватает ума вытащить свечу из задницы, прежде, чем обессиленно отрубиться, провалившись в сон без каких-либо сновидений.

Просыпается Тимми от пришедшего сообщения: «В восемь, у меня»

Сейчас уже начало восьмого.

Тимми улыбается в телефон. Он чувствует себя расслабленным, хорошо отдохнувшим и растянутым – ой! Может, нужно было использовать больше лосьона?  
От подсохшей спермы все тело чешется.  
Он видит еще массу сообщений - от Эстер, Виктории, Паулины, Стефана, Уилла и Джиллиан, но сейчас это не важно.  
Важно то, что ему надо помыться и подготовиться к сексу.

И когда он принимает душ, то моет себя очень, очень тщательно.  
Вытирается и решает побриться. Не то, чтобы в этом была необходимость, но это убьет время. Покончив с редким пушком на лице, он осматривает в зеркале все тело, опускаясь глазами ниже. Должен ли он побриться везде?  
Он слышал, что геи так делают.  
А он гей?

И тут он чувствует легкую тревогу. Волнение, которое сопровождало его весь день, внезапно трансформируется в страх.  
Что, если ему не понравится? Что, если ему будет больно? Что, если он кончит слишком быстро – или совсем не кончит? Что, если у него даже не встанет?  
Он баловался с Уиллом и еще парочкой парней, они запускали руки друг другу в штаны, поглаживая и надрачивая, пока не кончат.

Однажды, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, на вечеринке агента у него даже случилась неуклюжая попытка с каким-то продюсером – очевидно, вдвое старше его. Тот зажал его в темном углу гардероба, где Тимми искал свое пальто. И все шло неплохо до тех пор, пока продюсер не попытался надавить Тимми на плечи и заставить встать на колени, четко демонстрируя, что хочет минет.  
Тимми выпутался из объятий и вежливо отказался. Продюсер проявил понимание, улыбнулся и вручил ему визитку. Тимми так никогда и не перезвонил. Но понимал, что все могло кончиться куда хуже.

Вот и весь его опыт с мужчинами.

Не то, чтобы с женщинами опыта было больше. В анамнезе у него была пара девчонок, но с ними не было ничего серьезного, и происходило это не в последние пару лет. Единственная девчонка, с которой он спал, была подругой Кирнаны, они познакомились во время съемок «Один и два». В старших классах среди девчонок у него почему-то была репутация, хотя, совершенно ничем не подпитанная. Поцелуи, немного жесткого петтинга. И, тем не менее, когда они с Лолой попали в заголовки бульварной прессы, то он стал известен, как бабник. Бабник? Бога ради, им же было всего по семнадцать.

А когда три года назад Тимми впервые столкнулся с «Назови меня своим именем» и прочно связался с этим проектом, то стал все больше задумываться о своей сексуальной ориентации. Не то, чтобы ему нужно было как-то определяться со своими пристрастиями или вешать на себя ярлык, просто хотелось бы иметь некоторую ясность.  
И Тимми пришел к выводу: чтобы обрести ее, ему нужно, чтобы его трахнул мужчина, тогда он поймет, нравится ему это или нет. И нравится ли ему это больше, чем секс с женщиной.

И тут появляется Арми со своим предложением.  
Возможно, даже к лучшему то, что он женат, - никакого риска серьезно увлечься друг другом. Они оба знают, с чем придется иметь дело и чего ждать. Арми недоступен, но если сплетни Уилла правда, то у него достаточно богатый опыт с парнями.

Идеально. Что тут может пойти не так?

Тимми получит отличный секс и понимание, нравится ему это или нет, без опасности эмоциональной привязанности.  
И все же, его терзает смутное беспокойство. Не только из–за боли. Тимми абсолютно уверен, что Арми не извращенный ублюдок, который получает удовольствие от того, что причиняет боль другим. Определенно доминант, но точно не садист. Он будет осторожен. Особенно теперь, узнав, что для Тимми это первый раз.  
Но разве сам этот факт не вызывает неловкость? То, что до двадцати лет Тимми так нормально и не трахался?

Второе, что беспокоит его, это то, что Арми настоящий мужчина – большой, сильный, волосатый. Ребята, с которыми обычно тусит Тимми, одного с ним возраста. А Арми на десять лет старше. Ему что, нравятся парни постарше? И что это значит? Что он фанат «папочек»? Он почти смеется в голос, вспоминая своего очаровательного, мягкого отца, который всегда был рядом с ним.

Господи, во что он ввязался? Нет никакого сомнения, что через полчаса он отправится к Арми Хаммеру, чтобы тот вставил ему в задницу член. Боже, что бы сейчас сказали его друзья, если бы узнали, что он собирается подставиться женатому мужчине?

Тимми долго таращится на свое отражение, пока чистит зубы и проходится по ним зубной нитью.

Он вспоминает, как Арми смотрит на свою дочь - словно она самая драгоценная вещь во вселенной.  
Он вспоминает, как Арми прильнул к его плечу, слишком слабый, чтобы удерживать бутылку воды у пересохших губ.  
Он вспоминает ладонь Арми, сомкнувшуюся на его горле, когда он вжимал его в холодильник Луки.  
Он вспоминает их игривую схватку в квартире Арми, как он свалился в рыданиях на твердую грудь.

К чему все идет?

Тимми встряхивает головой и решает подстричь немного лобковые волосы маникюрными ножницами. От картинки, как Арми зарывается пальцами в кудри между ногами, член снова дергается.

Что бы ни случилось сегодня, оно по любому пойдет на пользу возникновению химии между героями, которая так нужна Луке. Тимми улыбается самому себе в зеркале и чувствует себя увереннее.

У них может завязаться летний роман, как у Элио и Оливера.

После съемок каждый из них пойдет своей дорогой, и, скорее всего, они больше никогда не увидятся. Если фильм будут крутить кинотеатры, то, наверное, им придется поучаствовать в небольшом промоушене и фестивалях. Но им же не придется жить вместе месяцами. Их роман будет строго ограничен временными рамками – первой неделей июня.

Все будет хорошо.

И все же… Тимми касается агрессивно красной метки на плече трясущимися пальцами – она пленит и отталкивает одновременно. Что он узнает о себе во время этого путешествия?

Стоя над кучей одежды и перебирая ее почти десять минут, прикидывая, что надеть, он снова чувствует неуверенность. Не то, чтобы у него был большой выбор – он привез с собой не так много одежды, и большая часть ее мятая и не стиранная. Нужно ли одеться, как обычно, или вырядиться, чтобы это означало свидание?

 

Ладно, субботним вечером можно позволить себе лишнего, - решает он, натягивая трусы от Кельвина Кляйна. Еще он находит обтягивающую черную футболку с V-образным вырезом, он надевал ее лишь раз - на прошлой неделе, когда тусил с Уиллом. Она должна была уже проветриться. Тимми нюхает под мышками и приходит к выводу, что все в порядке. Она едва прикрывает засос на шее, это должно завести Арми.  
Потом он выуживает из вороха барахла черные узкие джинсы – реально узкие, даже для его тощей фигуры. Ему кажется, что они красиво обтягивают его костлявую задницу. И вообще он надеется, что долго ходить одетым ему не придется.

Господи, Арми может такое с ним сделать. Он уже в курсе насчет связывания. Арми его свяжет? А Тимми ему разрешит? Несмотря на то, что он уже дважды кончил сегодня, член в штанах снова наливается. Вот и ответ.

Довершают его костюм черные ботинки от Доктора Мартинса, которые он купил для походов. На улице все еще тепло, так что худи или куртка ему не понадобятся.  
Он бросает последний взгляд в зеркало, проводит рукой по все еще влажным кудрям, раскладывает по карманам телефон, бумажник, ключи и выходит в ночь. Интересно, когда он вернется обратно в квартиру, он будет тем же – или все, и он в том числе, изменится. Он узнает завтра.

И вот, когда он идет по площади, а в животе трепыхаются бабочки, и ладони слегка потеют, он слышит, как его зовет женский голос. Смутно знакомый. Обернувшись, он видит смеющихся Эстер и Викторию, под ручку направляющихся прямо к нему.  
\- Bon soir, Timothée. Ca va? – спрашивает Эстер, расцеловывая его в обе щеки. – О, ты приятно пахнешь.  
\- Что вы тут делаете? – Тимми совершенно застигнут врасплох.  
\- У меня выходные, и я решила приехать сюда. Лука настоял, чтобы зародить немного химии, - улыбается она ему. – Вообще-то я тебе писала.  
\- И я, - добавляет Виктория.

Тимми вспоминает о непрочитанных сообщениях.  
\- Ах да… точно. Я был занят, - глуповато улыбается он.  
\- Ну мы же все равно встретились. Это судьба! Куда ты идешь? – спрашивает Эстер. – Собираешься тусоваться?  
Он слишком смущен и весь на нервах, чтобы врать, так что правда тут же слетает с губ:  
\- Я собирался к Арми.  
Они обе обмениваются взглядами.  
\- О, к Арми. Вы пойдете куда-нибудь вдвоем?  
\- Ммм… я… а что?  
\- А то, что ты выглядишь очень горячо, - хихикает Эстер.

Тимми не может сказать им, что разоделся так, потому что надеялся, что Арми втрахает его в матрас.

\- Наверное, выпьем пива и посмотрим кино, - он пытается добавить в голос скуки.  
\- Ну тогда ты не против, если мы к вам присоединимся, - это не вопрос. Они подхватывают его под ручки с обеих сторон и проходят так оставшиеся пару метров до дома Арми. У Тимми даже нет возможности написать ему, чтобы предупредить.

Эстер же продолжает восторженно рассказывать:  
\- В Париже я познакомилась с твоей сестрой. Она веселая. И знает Лили Роуз. Я тоже хорошо ее знаю, так что у нас образовались общие знакомые. Мы вместе зависали. А Лили знает Лолу, ты в курсе? Это же твоя бывшая девчонка, да? Как же тесен мир…

К горлу подступает тошнота. Они все друг друга знают и если хоть что-то заподозрят, то все друзья и враги тут же будут осведомлены, а там и до прессы недалеко.

Остается надеяться, что Арми не откроет дверь полуобнаженным, в одних трусах, или, не дай Бог, в чем мать родила. Арми абсолютно точно способен на такое.

К счастью, Арми появляется в дверях своей квартиры совершенно одетым – к слову, шикарно одетым. На нем узкие джинсы Levi's и простая белая футболка. Волосы влажные и зачесаны назад. С такими глубокими голубыми глазами, длинными ресницами и полными губами он похож на молодого Джеймса Дина.  
Он тщательно выбрит, а обручальное кольцо на пальце отсутствует.

Тимми силится улыбнуться, но во взгляде его предупреждение, которое Арми тут же считывает. Девчонки проходят в квартиру, падают на диван, хохочут еще заливистее и требуют выпивки. Бросив очередной взгляд на Тимми, вопросительно выгнув бровь, Арми беззвучно спрашивает «В чем дело?», а затем медленно разворачивается, натягивает лучшую из своих голливудских улыбок во все тридцать два зуба и вежливо спрашивает, что они будут пить.


	12. В смятении

Арми наблюдает, как Тим уходит от Луки, и с трудом заставляет себя не пялиться на эту божественную задницу, обтянутую джинсами, под которыми сейчас точно нет белья. Он чуть сильнее скручивает сценарий, лежащий на коленях, вспоминая, что его трусы теперь там.

После ухода Тима Лука выжидательно смотрит на него:  
\- Что случилось? У Тимоти головокружение, но он выглядел слегка… смущенным.  
\- Ну, лед между нам тронулся, - Арми пожимает плечами, но сдержать улыбку он не в состоянии.  
Лука какое-то время молчит и с любопытством разглядывает Арми. А когда заговаривает, то голос его становится особенно мягким:  
\- Он очень юный. Впечатлительный. Такой открытый.  
Это неожиданно настораживает.  
\- Да, - уклончиво соглашается Арми.  
\- Арми, ты мог бы многому научить его.  
\- По-моему, он не нуждается в уроках, уж точно не моих. Вспомни читку сценария.  
\- Да. Но он должен чувствовать себя в безопасности. Наша задача помогать ему. Вывезти на своих плечах фильм в таком возрасте… Это сложно даже для самых гениальных актеров.  
Арми чувствует во всем этом какой-то вызов:  
\- Я буду рядом с ним, - заверяет он Луку.  
\- И будь нежным, - Лука хлопает его по колену. – Хорошо?  
Арми не совсем понимает, о чем речь, но на всякий случай соглашается.

Позже, у себя дома, он прижимает к лицу трусы Тима и глубоко вдыхает. Запах сладковатый, тяжелый и резковатый. Арми на пробу облизывает их языком, и вкус Тима проникает в рот - пусть он немного не свежий, но все равно приятный. Арми сует трусы под подушку, чтобы достать в нужный момент, чуть позже, когда расхристанный Тим будет лежать на его кровати, готовый принять его.  
Поверить невозможно, что это произойдет сегодня. Наконец-то.

Но из того, что ему известно, у Тима не так уж много опыта. Так что они будут двигаться неспешно. В первый раз ничего экстремального. У Арми есть презервативы и большой тюбик смазки, охлажденное пиво в холодильнике и вода - на всякий случай. Маленький пузырек попперсов стоит наготове на ночном столике. Хочется, чтобы Тим получил полноценное удовольствие.

После душа и бритья Арми кладет в ванную свежие полотенца и водружает на пушистую горку крохотную клизму в надежде, что Тим поймет намек.

Затем он перебирает свое добро. С собой он привез не так уж много, но он никогда не путешествует с пустыми руками. Мало ли, в какой момент и что может тебе понадобиться.  
В итоге, он останавливает выбор на черной пеньковой веревке, мягком шелковом шарфе и дилдо среднего размера – и раскладывает все это на кровати. Как только Тим войдет, он увидит эти вещи и сразу поймет, что именно Арми для него приготовил. Толстая белая церковная свеча, стоящая рядом с попперсами, завершает всю композицию.

К тому моменту, как Арми заканчивает приготовления, у него уже зудит, и это не удивительно, потому что он весь день проходил со стояком. Смску Тиму он отправляет в районе семи, давая тому время подготовиться. В ожидании Арми пытается отвлечься телевизором, но не находит там ничего интересного. Снова и снова он мысленно возвращается к мечтам о том, что сделает с Тимом. Как фантастически тот будет выглядеть - связанным и разложенным на кровати. Каким тугим окажется внутри. Какие звуки будет издавать, пока Арми будет дразнить его дилдо…

Он решает быстренько позвонить Лиз и спросить, как она долетела до дома, чтобы избежать этого звонка впоследствии. Затем выключает телефон. Теперь их не потревожит ничто и никто.  
Именно этот момент выбирает материнский голос, чтобы напомнить о себе: _Брак у всех да будет честен и ложе непорочно; блудников же и прелюбодеев судит Бог._  
Ну, мамочка, для этого уже немного поздновато, тебе не кажется?  
Чтобы усмирить ее упреки Арми заходит на сайт Тиффани и заказывает доставку в Лос-Анджелес бриллиантового браслета-обода с гравировкой: _Самой замечательной женщине в моей жизни_.  
И, поддавшись импульсивному порыву, заказывает еще один браслет – из малахитовых шариков на серебряной цепочке - с доставкой в Крему, потому что этот цвет напоминает цвет глаз Тима.

Без пятнадцати восемь Арми начинает одеваться. Ничего особенного, просто пара обычных джинсов и классическая футболка. Он не из тех парней, что тащатся от кожи.  
Сказать, что он удивлен появлением Эстер и Виктории вместе с Тимом – это ничего не сказать. Он что, не достаточно ясно дал понять, что должно случиться сегодня вечером? Или Тим привел девчонок специально, чтобы поставить все под угрозу? Он струсил?  
Или он хочет тройничок? Арми не уверен, что готов к подобному. Не то, чтобы Эстер и Виктория не были привлекательны, просто это может все усложнить, а трах при этом вряд ли будет того стоить.  
Тим похож на внезапно застигнутого светом фар испуганного оленя. Арми одними губами спрашивает: «В чем дело?». Но мальчишка, похоже, вот-вот запаникует.

Ладно, значит, напитки. Хорошо, что он закрыл дверь в спальню.  
\- По-моему, тебе нужно в ванную, - по дороге к холодильнику бросает он через плечо Тиму, надеясь, что намек будет понят. И звук закрывающейся двери становится ответом на его молчаливые молитвы.  
Он предлагает девушкам пиво и развлекает их разговорами, пока раскрасневшийся Тим не возвращается, незаметно кивнув ему. 

Арми все еще не понимает, что происходит.  
\- Я встретил Эстер и Викторию по дороге сюда, - объясняет Тим, садясь на диван рядом с девушками.  
_Ну конечно_ – думает про себя Арми и залпом опрокидывает сразу полбутылки.  
\- Ну я же тебе говорила, что писала днем, - улыбается Эстер Тиму. Арми, прикончив пиво, берет еще одно. Тим даже не может посмотреть ему в глаза?  
\- Так какие планы на вечер? – спрашивает Виктория.  
\- Нужно спросить у Тима, - Арми понимает, что голос его звучит слишком резко, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Господи, он такой идиот. С чего бы такому потрясающему парню, как Тим, бегать на свиданки к такому старому мудаку, как он? Тим может встречаться с любым, с кем пожелает, и ему определенно не нужен облажавшийся, косящий под натурала, женатый, второсортный актер независимых фильмов, с треском проваливший единственную стоящую франшизу, - Арми Хаммер, приближающийся к среднему возрасту. 

Тима ждет весь мир, и Арми абсолютно уверен, что светить тот будет ярко. А все что останется Арми – это удолбанные метом хастлеры, позволяющие трахать себя исключительно за деньги и испытывающие к нему отвращение.

Арми таращится на свои руки, крепко сжимающие горлышко холодной бутылки. Ему приходится медленно дышать через нос, потому что желание ударить что-нибудь… или кого-нибудь слишком велико.  
\- Ну не знаю… - мямлит Тим, очевидно осознавая всю неловкость этой ситуации.  
Вот и отлично! Пусть теперь изворачивается. Маленький засранец сам замутил все это дерьмо.  
\- Ну, так давай мы придумаем, - щебечет Эстер, улыбается Виктории и салютует бутылкой.  
\- Нам рассказали о нелегальной вечеринке, которая проходит в клубе между Романенго и Оффаненго, - говорит та.  
Не может Арми больше ни секунды сидеть здесь и просто смотреть на этих трех сияющих юнцов:  
\- Отлично звучит. Тогда поехали.

Он встает, хватает бумажник и телефон, а потом идет к двери. Там он оборачивается, детки же продолжают сидеть на диване, воззрившись на него:  
\- Ну, идете или как?  
\- Сейчас? – спрашивает Тим.  
\- Сейчас, - рявкает Арми, прежде чем выйти за дверь, тем самым вынуждая всю троицу следовать за ним.

«Клубом» оказывается какое-то заброшенное здание с плоской крышей и поломанной неоновой вывеской у входа. Кто-то провел сюда проводку, так что электричество имеется. Под незамысловатые мелодии на танцполе двигаются и дергаются взмокшие тела. В баре переполнено, но продают только пиво и шоты.  
Как бы Арми ни ненавидел танцы, сегодня он просто неудержим. После налета на бар и пары приторных шотов, он пробирается в самую гущу толпы и отпускает себя, потерявшись в монотонном ритме, светомузыке, жаре и шуме.

Боже, вот бы кто-нибудь угостил сейчас экстази!

Он не имеет понятия, как долго они здесь находятся. Он не имеет понятия, здесь ли еще _они_. Кажется, он недавно видел Викторию. Но Тим с Эстер словно испарились. От мысли, чем эти двое могут сейчас заниматься, в груди все сжимается. Арми протискивается сквозь толпу к бару, чтобы смыть горечь, образовавшуюся во рту, очередным пивом.  
Привалившись к стойке, он чувствует, как кто-то неожиданно касается его плеча. Тим. Он что-то говорит, но из-за громкой музыки Арми его не слышит. Да, честно говоря, слушать его жалкие объяснения и извинения совсем не хочется.

_Сообщение получено, малыш, четко и ясно. Просто иди и трахайся со своей французской подружкой. Твоя жалость мне ни к чему._

Арми пытается отделаться от него, но Тим хватает его за локоть и склоняется ближе.  
\- Мне… поговорить… тобой! – кричит он в ухо.  
Арми понимает, что улыбка его больше смахивает на оскал, но с него этим вечером уже достаточно.  
\- Отъебись! – орет он вместо ответа Тиму в ухо, забирает пиво и опять ныряет в толпу.

Тим идет следом.

И когда Арми снова начинает танцевать, то Тим придвигается ближе, их тела почти соприкасаются. Узкая футболка так сильно обтягивает тело, что он начинает потеть. Арми чувствует его запах – такой резкий и сладкий - и вспоминает, как вдыхал его, поднеся трусы к лицу. Прошло всего несколько часов, а кажется, будто все это было в другой жизни. Полной надежд и предвкушения. Кто-то сказал – что было, то прошло. К сожалению, ему внезапно становится доступен смысл этой фразы.

Он делает попытку переместиться и закрывает глаза, отдаваясь всем телом музыке. Но Тим, по ходу, не догоняет. И вместо того, чтобы оставить его в покое, он, прильнув грудью к спине Арми, кладет руки на его бедра и вжимается пахом ему в задницу, двигаясь в такт музыке.  
Арми так резко разворачивается, что едва не задевает зажатой в руке бутылкой пива Тима по лицу. Затем хватает его за запястья и тащит с танцпола. И не останавливается, пока они не выходит из здания и не оказываются в холодном ночном воздухе на пустынной парковке.

\- Спятил совсем? – выкрикивает он, с силой сжимая руки Тима так, что у того кости трещат, и лицо морщится от боли. - Ты что вытворяешь? Там же до хера народу. С телефонами! Хочешь, чтобы засняли, как ты трешься об меня? Но у меня есть семья – жена и ребенок, и мне не нужны фото-демонстрации твоей сексуальной ориентации. Особенно со мной!

Он так зол, что зрение туманится. И он выплевывает накопившееся за этот вечер разочарование и досаду прямо в раскрасневшееся, красивое лицо Тима. А когда видит, что глаза его наполняются слезами, то все, что он в состоянии сделать, – это швырнуть бутылку пива о стену позади него.  
Тим подпрыгивает от звука битого стекла. Нижняя губа его начинает дрожать. Арми отталкивает его с пути:  
\- Господи, какая же ты тряпка.  
Разворачивается и уходит прочь в сторону дороги.  
\- Арми! – кричит Тим, голос у него слегка истеричный, но Арми не оглядывается.  
\- Я сказал – отъебись! – это последние слова, что он говорит Тиму, прежде чем раствориться в ночи.

Он понятия не имеет, куда идет, ему просто нужно скорее свалить от этих огромных зеленых глазищ и трясущейся губы. Он спотыкается в темноте от того, что нетвердо стоит на ногах. И, пошатываясь, бредет по середине дороги. Должно быть, он выпил куда больше, чем ему казалось.

Спустя сотню ярдов едва не марафонского бега позади него сигналит, а затем и останавливается машина. Арми поворачивается, чтобы извиниться, но пассажиры, вылезшие из машины, похоже, больше беспокоятся о нем, чем злятся.

Они жестом показывают ему садиться в машину и на ломаном английском объясняют, что едут в Крема. Арми кивает и шумно демонстрирует, что согласен ехать с ними, а затем вдвое складывается на заднем сидении. Они подбрасывают его до дома. Последнее, что он помнит, как молодая девушка похлопывает его по плечу, когда он выковыривается из маленького Фиата.  
А потом он просыпается утром на полу в ванной, возле лужицы собственной рвоты, все еще прижимая бутылку из-под скотча к груди. Мозг пульсирует, и Арми чуть не задыхается от боли, когда приходится открыть глаза.  
Он пытается встать, но вся комната тут же накреняется, так что он вынужден ухватиться за раковину, чтобы не упасть.

Умывшись и почистив зубы, он буквально на четвереньках вползает в спальню. Тут же видит все еще лежащие на кровати веревки, игрушки и зарывается лицом в простыни, которые он так надеялся порвать в клочья вместе с Тимом.

Господи, вот же идиот!

Он трет уставшие глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пока не чувствует, что способен встать и найти телефон, чтобы проверить время.

Тот обнаруживается выключенным в гостиной на кофейном столике рядом с переполненной пепельницей. Когда Арми касается экрана, то телефон оживает, показывая, что еще только начало восьмого.  
Там есть парочка сообщений от Лиз, от агента, от Ника. Одно от Тима. Это видеофайл. Арми думает, что лучше разделаться с этим раньше, чем позже, потому что он же все равно его посмотрит, как ни крути. Сейчас, решает он, считая, что в его коматозном состоянии Тиму вряд ли удастся шокировать его еще больше.

Как же он, оказывается, ошибался.

Спустя двенадцать секунд видео Арми снова несется в туалет, где его выворачивает насухую.  
Как же так случилось, что вечер, зарождавшийся в таком предвкушении, закончился так ужасно?

~~~~  
Тимми почти десять минут стоит на этой богом забытой парковке, вглядываясь в кромешную темноту.  
Арми вернется! Он должен вернуться!  
Но тот не возвращается.

Слезы высыхают, когда становится ясно, что он не вернется. Тимми медленно разворачивается и бредет в клуб. Он убеждает себя, что ищет Эстер и Викторию, но правда в том, что ему плевать, где они.

Ему больше нечего делать и некуда идти.

Чуть раньше какой-то парнишка предлагал ему таблетки, но Тимми отказался. Сейчас он видит его в углу танцпола и, словно на автопилоте, подходит к нему, улыбается и, когда их взгляды встречаются, протягивает руку.  
Парнишка ухмыляется, лезет в карман и достает оттуда маленький пакетик с белыми таблетками. Вместо того, чтобы положить одну на ладонь Тимми, он зажимает ее между большим и указательным пальцем и держит у его лица, ожидая, пока Тимми откроет рот и слизнет ее языком.

До Тимми быстро доходит, почему таблетки называются Экстази. Весь следующий час он танцует, как сумасшедший, и не только чувствует музыку всем телом, но и видит ее – он сам становится ритмом, светом, движением. Он сливается со взмокшей толпой. Кто-то дает ему бутылку. Немного воды выплескивается на танцпол, а затем он поднимает бутылку и обливает свою голову, чтобы охладиться. Несколько парней и девчонок сдвигаются ближе, оглаживают его, и ему становится так тепло, так пьяно, так волшебно.

Когда он внезапно поднимает глаза и оглядывается вокруг, то взгляд его тут же прикипает к блондину, сидящему в баре и наблюдающему за ним. Он чуть старше большинства посетителей клуба, высокий, мощный, но волосы у него светлее и длиннее, чем у Арми, а глаза темнее.

Тимми улыбается ему, и тот улыбается в ответ, всем своим видом демонстрируя явный интерес. Тимми чувствует, как его тянет к нему, и начинает двигаться более соблазнительно. Плавно покачивает узкими бедрами, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, обнажая шею, оглаживает руками грудь под влажной футболкой.

Когда он снова бросает взгляд в ту сторону, то парень все так же пристально смотрит на него, но на этот раз с хитрым прищуром. И не сводит с него глаз.  
Попался!  
Тимми сегодня отлично повеселится.

Пошел ты на хуй, Арми Хаммер!

Тимми вальяжной походкой направляется в бар, напускает на лицо невинное выражение и кидает призывный взгляд исподлобья, твердо демонстрируя свои намерения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Браслет, который Арми заказал для Тимми, можно найти здесь https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/mens-jewelry/paloma-picasso-knot-bead-bracelet-GRP09614


	13. Переступив черту

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот мы и добрались до кинково\сквиковых глав. Так что еще раз настоятельно прошу прочитать предупреждения. В ближайших главах ничего хорошего не будет

Тимми просыпается следующим утром и понимает, что воспоминания о событиях прошедшей ночи в голове размыты. Первое, что он замечает, - как ломит все тело. Пытаясь оценить урон, он обнаруживает, что спал в носках, трусах и футболке, джинсы же кучей валяются на полу.

Телефон лежит на подушке возле лица.

Он медленно поворачивается на спину и, осторожно приподняв голову, осматривает свое тело сверху вниз. На трусах виднеется какое-то засохшее белое пятно, растертое футболкой. Во рту словно кошки насрали, такое ощущение, что он выкурил пачку сигарет подряд и налакался дешевым пойлом, вкус реально отвратительный. Может, его рвало? В горле пересохло, глотка болит, а уголки рта саднят, и в голове при этом мучительно пульсирует. На левой руке расцветает небольшой фиолетовый синяк.

Господи, что же он наворотил?

Ему вспоминается клуб – танцы с Эстер и Викторией, выпивка, снова танцы, но в одиночестве, поиски Арми.

И его нахождение.

А потом улица, куда они вышли, и где Тимми пытался с ним поговорить, но Арми был… Зол? Взбешен? Еще вспоминается разбитая бутылка и уход Арми…

Тимми вроде как мерещатся какие-то танцы до самого утра… Но, честно говоря, на этом месте расплывается черная дыра. Смутные картинки витают на краю сознания, но они слишком туманны, чтобы из них можно было составить какую-то последовательную цепочку событий.  
Рука шарит в поисках телефона, и Тимми приходится проморгаться, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, прежде чем прочитать последние ночные сообщения.

Ни одного от Арми.

Парочка от Эстер с Викторией с вопросом, где он, и еще одно, чуть позже, о том, что они уходят. Он не помнит, читал ли их, поэтому заходит в «отправленные», чтобы посмотреть, отвечал ли он что-нибудь.  
И тут он видит, что ровно в 2:24 ночи отправил Арми видео.  
Какого хера?

Живот сводит от ужаса, когда он дрожащим пальцем проводит по экрану, нажимает на иконку отправленного файла. Что же такого он мог отправить Арми посреди ночи, после того, как его кинули?  
Видео длится всего двенадцать секунд. И начинается с лица Тимми. Вокруг очень темно, и на заднем фоне слышны искаженные отголоски музыки. Тимми прислонился вроде к какой-то стене? И глаза у него огромные, словно два блюдца, на лице играет опасная усмешка. Когда телефон опускается вниз, то в поле зрения попадает блондин, сидящий перед ним на корточках. Он смотрит прямо в телефон, пока забирает его член на всю длину в глотку. Тимми подкидывает бедрами раз, другой. Раздаются хлюпающие звуки, а потом Тимми стонет. Подпись гласит: «Веселюсь».

А потом все кончается.  
Блядь!  
БЛЯДЬ!

Он слишком быстро садится на кровати, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота.  
Что же он натворил прошлой ночью?  
Не только отправил такое видео Арми, но еще и получил минет от незнакомца.  
Закрыв глаза, Тимми трясет головой, пытаясь освежить в памяти вчерашние события.  
Но на их месте остается девственная пустота.  
Тимми вылезает из кровати и, спотыкаясь, ковыляет к холодильнику, достает бутылку воду. Выдув половину за раз, он пытается вызвать воспоминания, касаясь синяков на руке.  
Арми его толкнул. Обозвал тряпкой. Все еще непонятно, почему Арми так разошелся. Тимми пытался с ним поговорить, спросить, что случилось, но не преуспел в этом. Вместо ответа Арми оставил его и сбежал.  
Тимми чувствовал себя брошенным, униженным, оскорбленным… Почему же утром Арми проявил к нему ложную симпатию, даже больше, чем симпатию, - он откровенно приставал к нему, чтобы спустя двенадцать часов вот так его бросить? Неужели это все было шуткой, и Арми просто посмеялся над жалким маленьким твинком, с которым застрял на съемках, возбудив и доведя его до предела?

Но, честно говоря, ничего другого Тимми не заслуживал и ожидать большего не стоило. Арми - звезда Голливуда. Он женат! И наверняка ему было противно, когда Тимми терся об него, пока кончал, сидя у него на коленях. И Арми сделал все возможное - пусть и таким жестким способом - чтобы больше этого не повторилось. Определенно, слухи, о которых говорил Уилл, оставались всего лишь слухами.

Потому что Арми был натуралом и прошлым вечером преподал Тимми отличный урок. Может, он после даже обсудил все это по телефону с женой и, смущаясь, рассказал, как Тимми заигрывал с ним. В голове эхом отдаются отголоски их смеха, а потом Арми признается Лиз в любви до гроба.  
Жаркая волна стыда накрывает Тимми с головой, и он опускается на кухонный пол, с ужасом ожидая очередной панической атаки.

Он сидит вот так, во рту собирается слюна, но он не в состоянии проглотить ее. Воспоминания возвращаются непрерывным потоком, и все его психологические барьеры рушатся.  
Неужели он и правда сожрал экстази? Ну, или то, что, по его мнению, было экстази? У него не так уж много опыта в этом деле, обычно он остается вдалеке от таблеток, накачиваясь алкоголем и травкой.  
Он танцевал. Много.  
А потом появился этот блондин из бара…

Господи! Ну что ж, судя по видео, только танцами и флиртом дело не обошлось. Вот и объяснение грязной одежде. Тимми рассеянно касается шеи, а потом запускает пальцы в волосы. На затылке небольшая ноющая шишка, и внутри все обрывается от волнения, потому что Тимми не имеет представления, откуда она взялась.

Прямо сейчас он не в состоянии думать о последствиях прошлой ночи для него и Арми – если такое понятие, как «он и Арми», вообще еще существует. Белый шум заполняет голову, когда он пытается представить себе, к чему в итоге приведет его поведение. Голова раскалывается. Нужен душ.

Прежде чем ступить под обжигающие брызги, он скидывает трусы и футболку в корзину.  
После, стоя обнаженным перед зеркалом, с горящей от горячей воды розовыми пятнами кожей, он для чего-то прокручивает в памяти воспоминания о прошлом вечере. Как он стоял ровно на этом же самом месте, мечтая о том, как его трахнет Арми.  
Боже, какой же пиздец он наворотил!

Он трогает новый фиолетовый след на своем плече, сжимая его, чтобы пробудиться от оцепенения. Но на него накатывает лишь еще больший стыд.

Внутри густой черной смолой растекается ненависть к самому себе, затопляя и заглушая всю ту радость и надежду, что он испытывал совсем недавно. Насколько убогим нужно быть, чтобы подцепить какого-то незнакомца? И снять об этом видео. И отправить Арми! Господи, он просто маленький жалкий говнюк! Разве сможет Арми после всего этого продолжить спокойно работать с ним?  
Он все похерил!

Все тело начинает сотрясаться, пока мысли бегают по кругу: «унылый – жалкий- странный - фальшивый - переоцененный - больной - нестоящий - недостойный - тощий-уродливый - мерзкий…»

Нет, пожалуйста. Только не снова. Все ведь так хорошо шло, но, конечно, он не мог не испортить этого, да? Как всегда!  
Когда жизнь катится под откос, этому бесполезно сопротивляться. И Тимми точно знает, чем все закончится.

Есть лишь один способ остановить это. Ненавистный ему, но другого выхода попросту нет. Он так гордился, что какое-то время умудрялся избегать его. Но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, и на смену гордости приходит полный крах.  
Решение принято, и все вокруг затихает. Ритуал подготовки и выкладки всего необходимого, пугающий своей определенной последовательностью, немного его успокаивает. Не хватает лишь лезвий. Он предусмотрительно не взял их с собой, дабы не появилось соблазна их использовать.

Теперь же испытательный срок окончен. Ему нужна боль, чтобы прочистить мозги, чтобы вылезти из этого темного колодца, в котором он вот-вот потонет.  
Он оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии и идет на кухню инспектировать ящики. И находит нож для фруктов с черной ручкой.  
То, что надо.

Тимми долго стоит, взвешивая нож в правой руке, проверяя остроту лезвия подушечкой большого пальца левой руки. Кровь проступает мгновенно. Но он все же оттягивает момент неизбежного и борется с этим импульсом, потому что точно знает, что, в конце концов, сдастся. Потому что ничто другое не в состоянии усмирить самоуничижительные голоса, заполняющие голову.

Боже, он просто ни на что неспособный трус, он даже сейчас не в состоянии сделать нужного движения. Арми был прав, он тряпка. Боится боли, тушуется перед тем, что необходимо все-таки сделать. Лекарство должно быть горьким, иначе в нем нет никакого смысла.

Он заслуживает боли. Ему нужно наказание, чтобы простить самого себя, хотя бы в своих собственных глазах.

Боль отвлечет его. И это единственный путь прочистить голову от разных мыслей и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы разобраться во всем этом беспорядке.

Тимми делает глубокий вдох и отталкивается от стойки.  
И в этот момент он слышит барабанный стук в дверь.  
\- Тим! Ради всего святого, ты там? Тим! Открой!

Арми?

В это сложно поверить. Должно быть его извращенное сознание играет с ним злые шутки. Он заторможено бредет через гостиную к двери и открывает ее, все еще держа в руке нож, по другой руке стекает кровь.  
Он ждет, что его встретит пустой коридор.  
Такое бывало с ним раньше, последняя соломинка, которую предлагает предательский мозг, прежде чем толкнуть его за черту.

Но встречает его растрепанный Арми Хаммер – с мрачным лицом, красными глазами, с взлохмаченными после сна волосами и застоявшимся запахом перегара и пота - и смотрит на него со смесью облегчения и неприкрытого ужаса.

\- Тим, - мягко просит он, смотрит на него и протягивает руку. – Тим, пожалуйста, отдай мне нож.

~~~~~~  
Арми осторожно тянет руку, удерживая Тима взглядом – «Не спугни его. Не огорчай его!» С левой руки Тима на пол капает кровь. Взгляд уплывший, на лице застыла каменная маска, он как будто не узнает Арми. Смотрит, словно увидел призрака.  
\- Тим, пожалуйста, это я, - говорит Арми, и от страха его голос срывается.

Будто в замедленной съемке, Тим разворачивается и плетется обратно в квартиру, все так же не выпуская из руки нож. Немного замешкавшись, Арми следует за ним.  
Тим останавливается посреди гостиной и оглядывается вокруг так, словно не понимает, где находится. Маленькое полотенце, обернутое вокруг талии, грозится вот-вот упасть, но его это, похоже, не волнует. Он чересчур бледный, почти прозрачный. Единственные яркие пятна на нем – это кровоточащий палец, потемневший синяк на руке и след от укуса на шее. Последние оставлены Арми.  
Господи, что он наделал?

Здесь творится что-то совсем, совсем неправильное.  
\- Тим, - делает очередную попытку Арми. Губы Тима начинают двигаться, словно он проговаривает про себя какой-то список. Но слов не разобрать. И тут внезапно взмахнув головой, Тим приближается к Арми и дотрагивается до него левой рукой, пачкая в крови футболку.  
\- Арми? – дрожащим голосом тихо спрашивает Тим, видимо, не веря, что Арми настоящий.  
\- Тим, это я. Я здесь. Отдай, пожалуйста, нож.  
Тим опускает глаза на свою правую руку, будто видит нож впервые. Арми кажется, что он добился своего, но в этот момент по лицу Тима расползается маньячная улыбка.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Я знаю, что ты задумал.  
Арми чувствует, как по позвоночнику бежит холодный пот.  
\- Тим, у тебя кровь, пожалуйста.  
Тим, все еще сжимая в кулаке край футболки Арми, таращится на свою левую руку, будто она ему не принадлежит:  
\- Ничего страшного.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не разрешить мне взглянуть? – просит Арми, пытаясь говорить спокойно и ровно, вспоминая, как разговаривает с Хопс, когда та расстроена. – Пойдем в ванную и наклеим пластырь.

К его удивлению Тим послушно идет за ним, позволяя удерживать себя под локоть. Там, на краю раковины, аккуратно разложены: чистое полотенце, антисептик, марлевые повязки. Арми на секунду застывает. Похоже, Тим подготовился. И сердце от этого рвется в клочья.

\- Смотри-ка, тут есть все, что нужно, - говорит Арми, отмахиваясь от осознания, что именно собирался делать Тим.  
Тим тяжело сглатывает, выдыхает и наконец-то отдает нож Арми, садясь на крышку унитаза. Арми кладет его на раковину, подальше от Тима, чтобы тот не мог дотянуться. Потом берет окровавленный большой палец, дезинфицирует рану и перевязывает его марлей.  
\- Эй, - присев на корточки, он берет Тима за подбородок, сжимая его большим и указательным пальцами. – Ты в порядке? Что это было?  
Хочет ли он слышать ответ?

Тим совершенно точно не в порядке, но в ответ лишь качает головой. Полотенце раскрывается, и Арми изо всех сил пытается смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на пах Тима.  
\- Давай я принесу тебе какую-нибудь одежду, хорошо?

Когда Арми входит в спальню, там все еще стоит легкий запах перегара и пота. И он обнаруживает, что Тим имеет привычку сбрасывать одежду одной кучей на пол. Это напоминает Арми о его первой собственной квартире, которую он снимал на пару с другом лет десять назад, и он не может сдержать улыбки. Родители лишили его содержания, так что они жили среди мебельной рухляди и спали на матрасе. Беззаботное было время.

Арми быстро перебирает скомканные вещи, пока не находит пару подходящих чистых трусов, серую худи и соответствующие ей штаны. Не хочется оставлять Тима одного надолго.  
Нельзя недооценивать решимость зависимых.

Вернувшись в ванную, он снова застает Тима с ножом в руке. Только на этот раз у него кровоточат уже три маленьких пореза - на стыке бедра и паха. Алые ручейки бегут по бледной коже вниз и расползаются ярко-красным пятном по полотенцу.

Теперь Арми не может не смотреть туда, куда не позволял опускаться глазам еще пару минут назад. Но сейчас его мало волнует вялый, обрезанный член, спрятавшийся в коротких темных кудрях, он просто хватает полотенце и прикладывает его к ранам.  
\- Тим! Блядь! Нет! Перестань!

Он пытается дернуть Тима за запястье, чтобы заставить того выронить нож, но Тим слишком быстр и, неожиданно взбрыкнув, полосует Арми ножом по плечу. Не глубоко, да и не больно, но кровь проступает немедленно.  
\- Черт, Тим! Ебнулся? Господи, боже мой! – Арми рефлекторно бьет Тима по лицу и отступает в зону недосягаемости, глядя, как кровь стекает по мускулам вниз.

Наверное, он ударил Тима сильнее, чем казалось, потому что тот с болезненным стоном падает на пол, и голова его откидывается назад. К счастью, нож выпадает из рук в тот момент, когда голова с глухим стуком бьется о твердый пол, и глаза закатываются.  
Черт! Пиздец! Нет!  
Что он наделал?

Арми плевать, что он заливает кровью всю плитку, он падает на колени рядом с обнаженным телом, прижимая полотенце к порезанным местам одной рукой, а второй обхватывает за голову.  
\- Тим! Эй, Тимоти… Эй… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… – Арми уже на грани паники и слез. Тим такой хрупкий, словно маленькая птичка, Арми осторожно поднимает его безвольно повисшую голову. Видимо, когда он ударил его, тот прикусил губу или язык, потому что по подбородку струится кровь.  
\- Тим… Господи… пожалуйста… - Арми не умеет оказывать первую медицинскую помощь, не знает, где искать пульс, как правильно его уложить, в какое положение…  
Дыхание ускоряется, пока он беспомощно смотрит на бессознательное тело в своих руках. Он же без сознания, да? Он же не повредил… не мог…  
\- Тим… очнись… пожалуйста… - Арми не в силах больше сдерживаться. Тим такой холодный и безжизненный, так что Арми прижимает его к себе еще сильнее, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи, и начинает плакать, сотрясаясь всем телом в жалких, отвратительных рыданиях.  
\- Прости… пожалуйста… я идиот, такой идиот… Я не хотел… Я не то имел в виду… – он не может произнести этого. Он качает тело Тима вперед и назад и плачет, словно ребенок. Его соленые слезы смешиваются с кровью Тима. – Господи… Ну пожалуйста… за что?  
И он знает, за что. Все это его вина.

Он дает молчаливый обет измениться, любой ценой уберечь Тима, никогда не причинять ему вреда, быть честным с ним - пусть только Бог, в которого он не верит, совершит чудо и вернет его.  
\- Арми… пожалуйста… я не могу дышать, - Тим извивается в мертвой хватке, пытаясь освободиться и получить немного пространства и воздуха.  
\- Тим… – стонет Арми, не отпуская его. Но позволяет ему немного запрокинуть голову, заглаживая назад волосы и снова вглядываясь в его лицо – зеленые глаза широко распахнуты, и взгляд просто слегка расфокусирован. – Тим.

Это его новая мантра.

Даже кровь, сочащаяся изо рта, не в состоянии удержать Арми от глубокого, очень глубокого поцелуя. Тим стонет, чуть ли не закашливается, силясь вырваться на свободу, но у Арми на этот счет другое мнение. Он не хочет его отпускать. Он позаботится о нем, все уладит, заставит боль исчезнуть.

Если только сможет.

Но сейчас ему нужно именно это – держать этого мальчишку, оплакивать его, его боль, его самоуничижение, потому что оплакивать свои он не может.

И Тим каким-то образом понимает все это, потому что внезапно покорно замирает, позволяя Арми пожирать его живьем до тех пор, пока ему не потребуется немного воздуха.  
\- Ты меня раздавишь, - слабым голосом отзывается Тим, пытаясь вытащить руку и дотронуться до мокрого лица Арми. – Боже, Арми, пожалуйста, остановись.  
\- Нет, - всхлипывает Арми.  
Стоит ему начать плакать, и, похоже, что он уже никогда не в состоянии будет остановиться. Все чувства, которые он сдерживал в себе последние двадцать четыре часа, внезапно прорвались наружу, пробив его железную броню. От этого сносит голову, и кровь стынет в жилах, поэтому он возвращается к поцелуям. Это сейчас единственное утешение, его якорь.

Кажется, Тим чувствует, что ему нужно, и отвечает на поцелуй, встречая Арми языком, предлагая всего себя. Вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться дальше, он опирается головой о грудь Арми, вытаскивает застрявшее между ног полотенце и вытирает им заплаканное лицо, когда Арми слегка ослабляет хватку.  
\- Господи, посмотри на нас, - шепчет он. – Мы словно на поле боя.  
Они еще долго сидят на полу в ванной, Арми все так же отчаянно плачет, пока кровь, перемешиваясь, струится из их тел, в то время,как они крепко прижимаются друг к другу, словно в жизни нет ничего более ценного.  
В конце концов, Арми настолько выдыхается и изматывается, что ему приходится отпустить Тима, но тот вместо того, чтобы уйти, забирается ему на колени, поглаживая лицо, волосы, плечи.

И Арми вынужден признать, что Тим идеально умещается на нем, даже несмотря на то, что кровь все еще пропитывает его шорты.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Тим, и Арми сквозь слезы кивает, счастливый уже только от того, что Тим жив, дышит и говорит.  
\- Я так замерз, - вздыхает Тим, и тогда Арми понимает, что у него зуб на зуб не попадает.  
\- Позволь отнести тебя в кровать и согреть, - отзывается Арми, подхватывая Тима на руки, и несет его в спальню, словно истекающую кровью девственницу.


	14. Признания

Арми бережно опускает его на неубранную кровать и натягивает поверх обнаженного тела одеяло, после избавляется от своей окровавленной футболки и шорт. Скользнув к Тимми под покрывало, он ложится на почтительном расстоянии на другом краю матраса, избегая контакта с чужой кожей, но Тимми переворачивается прямо ему в руки.  
\- Я так замерз. Обними меня.

И Арми обнимает.

Звонок телефона, лежащего на ночном столике, резко выдирает из сна задремавшего в объятьях и теперь спросонья немного дезориентированного Тимми. Сейчас нет ничего важнее, чем оставаться там, где он есть – прижатым к обнаженной бархатной груди Арми, поэтому Тимми не удосуживается сделать хоть какое-то усилие и ответить на звонок. Так что он сначала сонно выдыхает в грудь Арми, а потом втягивает носом его запах.

\- Эй, привет. Ты дрых без задних ног, - раздается откуда-то сверху голос Арми.  
\- Долго? – хрипло со сна спрашивает Тимми.  
\- Где-то час.  
\- О, - тянет он и прижимается голым телом к Арми, желая согреться жаром его кожи, но Арми слегка сдвигается, оставляя между ними небольшое расстояние.

Тимми вскидывает голову и, хмурясь, смотрит на него.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Ну, если учесть, что я нашел тебя режущим себя, да еще и в полной диссоциации, тебе не кажется, что это я должен задавать такой вопрос?  
\- Я не об этом, - Тимми начинает раздражаться. Ему не нравится, когда его тычут мордой в его же глупости. Время от времени все творят подобное, разве нет? Подумаешь, большое дело. Арми-то должен это понимать. У него и своего дерьма и тараканов навалом, но Тимми же не лезет к нему под кожу. 

Лучше сконцентрироваться на чем-то хорошем: они наконец-то в кровати, вместе, почти голые, к тому же Арми его уже целовал и обнимал – так какие могут быть проблемы?  
Очевидно, Тимми что-то упускает, потому что Арми лишь говорит:  
\- Знаю, - и отстраняется еще дальше, пытаясь поймать взгляд Тимми. – Слушай, Тим, нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Поговорить? – Тимми бесит, что голос его звучит так юно и капризно, но разговоры - последнее, о чем он сейчас думает.  
\- Да, поговорить.  
\- Да пошел ты, о чем тут вообще разговаривать? – он вытаскивает руку и обхватывает член Арми через трусы. Арми давится воздухом и пытается отодвинуться, но Тимми только усиливает хватку, чувствуя ладонью ответную пульсацию.

\- Прекрати, - шипит сквозь зубы Арми.  
\- Тебе неприятно? – жарко шепчет Тимми, закидывая голую ногу на бедро Арми, и морщится, когда начинает щипать порезы.  
Сначала Арми берет его за руку, потом за бедро и мягко, но уверенно отталкивает.  
\- Просто не надо, - просит он тихо.

Разозлившись, Тимми резко садится, раны начинают гореть от каждого движения.  
\- Арми Хаммер, ты посылаешь слишком противоречивые сигналы. Вчера ты говорил, что хочешь меня трахнуть, но когда я пришел, ты вдруг рьяно возжелал потусить с девчонками. Когда я попытался поговорить с тобой, ты обозвал меня тряпкой и съебался куда-то в глухую ночь, но лишь для того, чтобы сегодня утром вернуться и чуть ли не задушить меня в объятьях и поцелуях, да так отчаянно, словно это в последний раз и другого шанса не будет. Не имею ни малейшего представления, что мне со всем этим делать. Ты играешь со мной? Прикалываешься так? Наказываешь за что-то? Что это? Мне во всем этом не разобраться!

Повысив в конце своего небольшого монолога голос, Тимми тычет кулаком в грудь Арми.

Тот же не отвечает, только смотрит пристально, на его отражающем вселенскую скорбь лице застыло напряженное выражение. 

\- Прости, конечно, но это не я посылаю противоречивые сигналы, - в конце концов, он открывает рот. – Это ты притащил Викторию и Эстер, четко давая понять, чего ты хочешь. Я не идиот вообще-то. Несмотря на то, что выгляжу, как тупой блондинчик. Так что не вешай мне лапшу о своей заинтересованности. Не желаю, чтобы какой-то юнец строил из себя неопытного педика-недотрогу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Мне и так достаточно сложно.

\- Ты что несешь? – Тимми понятия не имеет, на что намекает Арми.  
\- Блядь, Тим, ты только дразнишь, дразнишь и снова дразнишь, но при этом держишь меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки, заставляя изнывать от желания. Не понимаю, к чему эта игра. Пойми, для меня все это реально тяжело.  
\- Я не дразню тебя… я… Не знаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня взял, - он краснеет, но ведь это правда.  
\- Тогда зачем ты привел девчонок?  
\- Я их не приводил, мы столкнулись на площади, и они просто поперлись со мной. Что я должен был сказать? _«Нет, вам нельзя к Арми, потому что мы собираемся трахаться?»_  
\- Ой, да ладно…  
\- Блядь, но это правда. Я пытался поговорить с тобой, но ты только… - Тимми опускает глаза на синяк, дотрагивается до него и тяжко вздыхает.

\- Тим, все в порядке. Понимаю, что я просто жалкий половозрелый мудак для тебя, и мне ничего не светит, да я ничего и не жду… я лишь причиняю тебе боль…  
\- Да ничего ты не понимаешь! Совсем ничего! – орет Тимми, нападая на Арми, и седлает его бедра. Он прекрасно осознает, что голый. – Да, я до усрачки испугался. И все еще боюсь. И что? Я все равно хочу тебя. Очень хочу! Вот она – моя правда. А что насчет тебя?  
Обнаженный полутвердый член Тимми мягко ложится Арми на живот, когда он разводит ноги, раскрывает ягодицы, вдавливаясь задницей в определенно заинтересованный член Арми.  
Арми хватает его ладонями за плечи, держит прямо, но не отталкивает.  
\- Тим… Тим! Только взгляни на нас, - голос его совершенно серьезен. И Тимми не хочется слышать в нем такие нотки.  
\- Нет. Я… Нет!  
\- Тим. У тебя синяки по всему телу, и все это моя работа. Ты режешь себя… Ты напал на меня. А потом я вырубил тебя. Это не то, что нужно каждому из нас, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
\- Нет! Нет. Это не… Ты не понимаешь, - сломлено отзывается Тимми и отворачивается, боясь, что Арми заметит проступившие слезы.  
\- А твое видео?

Тимми застывает.

\- Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, - Арми пытается говорить беззаботно, но голос его звучит скорее обиженно и как-то сдавленно. Он аккуратно приподнимает Тимми со своих бедер и спешно отползает выше, прислоняясь к изголовью.  
\- Мне жаль. Это было… - Тимми встает на колени посреди кровати, не удосужившись прикрыться одеялом. Позволяя Арми видеть все. Его член. Его раны.  
\- …то, чего ты хотел?  
\- …пиздец, как глупо. Честно говоря, я мало что помню.  
\- Обидно. На вид вы были полны энтузиазма.  
\- На вид я был обдолбан.  
\- Ты… ты что-то принял?  
\- Экстази, - бормочет Тимми, - наверное.

Между ними повисает мучительное молчание, пока Арми не спрашивает:  
\- _Наверное?_  
Тимми вздыхает.  
\- Слушай, у меня огромные пробелы в памяти о вчерашнем вечере. После твоего ухода в башке вообще мало что отложилось, - признается он, играя пальцами с простыней и рассматривая порезы на ноге. Слава Богу, они перестали кровоточить.  
\- Этот парень… - начинает Арми.  
\- Да я даже имени его не знаю.  
Арми выглядит так, словно его вот-вот стошнит, и тяжело сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком.  
\- Я… вроде как разволновался, увидев утром видео. Извини, знаю, что это не мое дело…  
Тимми расстроенно прыскает.  
\- …но я решил, что должен _проверить_ тебя.

\- _Проверить_ меня? Зачем? – Тимми снова переходит в нападение, потому что терпеть не может, когда его жалеют и опекают. Он взрослый человек. Если Арми не хочет всего этого, не хочет его, то почему бы ему не оставить Тимми в покое и не позволить наслаждаться жизнью так, как он считает нужным? А если он его все же хочет, то почему не злится и не ревнует? К чему это удручающее сожаление и сочувствие?  
\- Затем, что есть определенная… опасность в анонимных… свиданиях.  
\- Свиданиях? Ты что, из пятидесятых годов? Он мне отсосал. Никто не пострадал, - но что-то зловещее появляется в Тимми, когда он швыряется этими словами, и прежнее беспокойство Арми усиливается. Он касается пальцами затылка Тимми, и перед глазами вспыхивает смутно знакомая картинка, скорее даже проявляется на уровне ощущение - что-то жесткое под коленями, и голова, бьющаяся о…  
\- Откуда такая уверенность?

Почему бы не забыть эту тему?

\- Чувак, твоя одержимость моей сексуальной жизнью явно нездорова, особенно если учесть тот факт, что ты не желаешь принимать в ней никакого участия, - цинично бросает Тимми, надеясь таким образом сбить Арми с толку.  
\- Ну, раз ты отправил мне это видео, то очевидно хотел, чтобы я знал… Блин! Тим, ты еще, мать твою, слишком молод. А больных ублюдков вокруг слишком много.  
\- Ну, кому знать, как не тебе, - внезапно во рту кислит, и Тимми вскидывает руку, прижимая ладонь к губам. Арми, наверное, видит, что что-то не так, потому что резко подается вперед и спрашивает:  
\- Просто скажи… Ты?.. Дерьмо… Он… Ну, он заставил тебя? Сделать… Что-то?

Тимми прикрывает глаза. Голос Арми такой обеспокоенный, и от этого внутри сгорают предохранители. Почему он так волнуется? Словно Тимми что-то значит для него. Что-то особенное. В таком случае, почему же он просто не берет то, что Тимми так открыто ему предлагает? Он же знает, что Тимми позволит ему все. Тимми представляет себе, как прижимается лицом к возбужденному члену Арми, как распахивает рот и принимает его так глубоко, как только возможно…

И тут на него обрушиваются воспоминания о больном горле, саднящих уголках губ, и этот мерзкий вкус…

_Рука вплетается ему в волосы, понуждая опуститься на колени. Он не может дышать. Слишком сильный и кислый запах мускуса. Он давится, плюется, а потом соленая сперма заливает рот…_

Он вскакивает на ноги, чуть не завалившись назад, путаясь в простыне, но ему все-таки удается метнуться в сторону ванной как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть блевануть в унитаз.

~~~~  
Арми идет за Тимом, удерживает его поперек туловища, убирает волосы с лица назад и держит их, пока Тима рвет. Из него выходит одна желчь, но от спазмов все тело все равно скручивает в судорогах, Арми чувствует это, крепко сжимая Тимми руками. И Тим сотрясается от каждой попытки избавиться от всего, что есть в желудке, и выворачивается чуть ли не наизнанку. Арми прекрасно знает, каково это, так что он просто гладит Тима по спине, бормочет что-то утешающее в волосы и липкую кожу.  
\- Эй, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Просто расслабься. Не сопротивляйся. Все в порядке.  
\- О господи… – пыхтит Тим между позывами. – О господи.

Проходит почти десять минут, прежде чем он, наконец-то, опускает лоб на бессильно упавшие на унитаз руки. Все это время Арми отчаянно гонит от себя ужасные картины того, что могло случиться с Тимом этой ночью. Тиму это никак не поможет. Но все же сказать проще, чем сделать.

Когда все заканчивается, Арми встает и смачивает под краном мягкую тряпку, чтобы протереть Тиму лицо.

Потом он делает глубокий вдох, им все равно придется это обсудить:  
\- Он тебя ранил? - Арми снова приседает на корточки. – Сделал больно?..  
Арми неопределенно машет рукой, не в состоянии произнести этого вслух. И чувствует небольшое облегчение, когда Тим отзывается скрипящим голосом:  
\- Не думаю. По ощущениям не похоже. Иначе бы я сейчас что-то чувствовал, да? Только вот рот и горло… болят.

Арми приходится на пару секунд прикрыть глаза.  
\- Значит только орально? – спрашивает он.  
Тим пожимает плечами, а потом едва заметно кивает.  
\- Ты давал согласие? – Арми все это ненавистно, но он должен знать, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться.  
Ответ занимает какое-то время. Тим дотрагивается до затылка, прикасается к горлу, а потом снова просто пожимает плечами, избегая взгляда Арми.  
\- Что это значит? – мягко интересуется Арми. – Тим, ты можешь мне все рассказать, пожалуйста.  
\- Не знаю, наверное, дал? – это больше похоже на вопрос, а не на утверждение. И теперь Арми давит в себе желание склониться над унитазом. Хотя чуть раньше он уже это исполнил, слава богу, иначе бы сейчас точно присоединился к Тиму.

Он набирается мужества, прежде чем задать очередной вопрос:  
\- Ты не помнишь?  
\- Нет, - шепчет Тим, опустив глаза в пол, его болезненно-зеленое лицо идет алыми пятнами. Арми хочется прикоснуться к нему, прижать к себе, но что-то останавливает. Тим сейчас выглядит таким уязвимым, ему не хватает смелости к нему приблизиться.  
Лучше вернуться к установлению фактов.  
\- Он пользовался презервативом?  
Тим снова прижимает руку ко рту и бледнеет еще больше, судорожно сглатывая слюну, явно борясь с очередными рвотными позывами. А потом мотает головой.

\- Дерьмо! – Арми убьет того ублюдка, если тот попадется ему на пути. Он глубоко дышит через нос, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, и вдруг видит, что Тим от этого вздрагивает. Успокойся! Меньше всего хочется еще сильнее запугать Тима.  
\- Ладно. Риск, конечно, невелик, но все же нам стоит сходить в больницу и пройти ПКП.  
Тим смотрит на него непонимающе:  
\- Что?  
\- Постконтактная профилактика, - объясняет Арми так, словно использование сложно произносимых медицинских терминов – его вторая натура. - Срочные меры, чтобы ты не подхватил ВИЧ. Хотя через оральный секс он передается крайне редко.  
Тим таращится на него:  
\- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

Супер! Молодец, Хаммер, за что боролся, на то и напоролся!

\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Черт. Нет.  
\- Нет больнице?  
Тим качает головой, но кажется быстро сожалеет об этом:  
\- Не делай так. Не уходи от ответа. Ты все это знаешь, потому что?..  
\- Скажем так, я с таким сталкивался, - Арми выдерживает его взгляд. Хотели ответа - получите, распишитесь. Но Тим заслуживает немного честности.  
\- Блин. А как же Лиз?..  
\- Это совершенно точно не твоего ума дело, - рявкает Арми. Он совсем не хочет втягивать во все это Лиз - не здесь, не сейчас. - Тим, сейчас со мной все в порядке.

Тим краснеет, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. И в итоге говорит:  
\- Не хочу в больницу, да и не уверен, что моя страховка покроет что-то типа такого.  
\- С деньгами проблем нет. Я оплачу.  
На что Тим лишь вздыхает:  
\- Если Лука или кто-нибудь из продюсерской компании прознает про такое... - в характере мальчишки, несмотря на возраст, присутствует здравое рациональное зерно.  
\- Здесь нечего стыдиться, - хотя кого Арми обманывает? Половина его жизни прожита в стыде и чувстве вины. Он понимает Тима лучше, чем готов это признать.  
\- В будущем не каждый рискнет брать меня в какие-нибудь проекты…  
Арми лишь кивает в ответ. Это оборотная сторона их работы.

Они еще какое-то время сидят вот так, вглядываясь внутрь себя, каждый в свою собственную темноту.  
Арми нечего сказать, чтобы как-то подбодрить Тима, так что он молчит. И избавляет Тима от лишних банальностей, хоть какая-то польза от него. 

\- Я бы зубы почистил, - заявляет в итоге Тим.

Добро пожаловать в реальность.

\- Конечно. Встать можешь? А потом все же разреши мне заняться твоими ранами, ладно? – напряжение отпускает, когда Тим согласно кивает.

Спустя десять минут бедро Тимо обработано, и на нем красуется повязка, как и на плече Арми. В процессе Арми невольно касается рукой члена Тима, и ему приходится на корню задавить в себе желание продлить прикосновение, памятуя о том, что пришлось пережить ночью Тиму.

Но если быть до конца откровенным, то Арми не так уж и сильно ужасает мысль о том, как его собственный член будет смотреться глубоко в глотке Тима, во всяком смысле ужасает не так, как должна бы. Потому что, помимо сочувствия или гнева, Арми так же преисполнен ревностью и возбуждением от подобных образов.

Господи, он же тот самый извращенец, от которых предостерегал Тима. Сейчас парнишке нужен друг, а все, о чем может думать Арми, это как дергает Тима за кудри и засаживает ему член в горло по самые яйца, пока тот не начинает давиться и захлебываться слюнями. А сперма не начинает стекать по задней стенке, покрывая оставленные следы чужака и перебивая чужой запах своим.

Тим же позволил это какому-то незнакомцу, но не Арми. Приходится сосредоточиться на порезах на ноге Тима, загнать все эти мысли поглубже в гнилую трясину, из которой они всплыли.  
Сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя предать доверие Тима.

Но, с другой стороны, именно он прошлой ночью предал то самое доверие, разве нет? Он стал предателем. Потому что, если бы он не оттолкнул и не бросил Тима, то ничего подобного бы не случилось. И теперь придется как-то жить с этим знанием.  
Взращивая внутри себя чувство вины. Несомненно, однажды наступит час расплаты. Вопрос лишь в том – какой именно?

Чтобы заглушить разыгравшееся мрачными мыслями воображение, Арми предлагает Тиму позавтракать. Они оба в состоянии справиться с перекусом и чашкой кофе.


	15. Друзья

Мало-мальски нормальной еды на кухне Тима не сыскать. Все, что Арми удается найти, - это открытый пакетик кантуччи и пару банок колы в холодильнике. Ну, придется довольствоваться этим. Он несет все это в спальню, где в кровати его ждет Тим, уже одетый в ту одежду, которую чуть ранее Арми подобрал для него.

Все это успокаивающе действует на них обоих.

Тим артачится и не хочет печений, но Арми просто пихает их ему, не принимая отказа, и открывает каждому из них по банке колы. И когда Тим вгрызается в сухой бисквит, Арми позволяет себе, наконец-то, расслабиться.

\- Оно черствое, - ноет Тим.  
\- Ну, значит, тебе стоит купить продуктов.  
\- Сейчас вся кровать будет в крошках.  
\- Ты прям мальчишка со старых социально-бытовых плакатов, - Арми, не сдержав усмешки, обводит рукой комнату - валяющуюся на полу одежду; книги и журналы, занимающие почти все свободные поверхности, вперемешку с пустыми банками, полупустыми кружками, часть из которых уже покрылась пленкой плесени. – Черт, по-моему, в том углу что-то двигается.  
Показывает он Тиму, который чуть ли не визжит и в ужасе поворачивается в ту сторону:  
\- Правда?  
Арми хохочет.  
\- Нет, - качает головой, а потом делает глоток из банки.  
\- Ненавижу тараканов. В Бронксе в нашей квартире, где я жил с Джиллиан, они были, - Тима передергивает. – По-моему там и крысы водились.  
\- Очень мило.  
\- Ну, мы не могли позволить себе виллу на океанском берегу в Лос-Анджелесе.  
\- Это не вилла, а дом. Сравнительно небольшой.  
\- Точно не в сравнении с моей халупой.  
\- О, так значит ты истинный бедный голодающий художник, - Арми удивлен резкости своего голоса. Слава Богу, они снова пререкаются, как обычные приятели, пытаясь найти ушедшую из-под ног почву. Нет причин накручивать себя.

\- Я не об этом говорил, и определенно я не вышел родом из семьи миллиардеров, - не сдается Тим.  
\- Это не моя вина, - почему Арми чувствует потребность защищаться? – Семью не выбирают.  
\- Ну, готов поспорить, что ты вряд ли бы что-то изменил, если бы появилась такая возможность. С чего бы? – Тим смотрит на него исподлобья, делает глоток колы и облизывает губы. Парнишка не промах. Пытается вытащить Арми из раковины?  
\- О чем мы вообще сейчас говорим? – Арми готов поиграть в эту игру.  
\- Ты мне скажи.  
Арми смотрит на Тима, внимательно разглядывая его бледную кожу, осунувшееся лицо, черные круги под огромными глазами, тонкие, дрожащие пальцы, сжимающие банку колы, и снова поражается такой хрупкости.  
Стоит прекратить это прямо сейчас. Кто-то должен положить всему этому конец, и, видимо, это должен быть он. Надо же…  
\- Посмотри на нас. Неужели ты не видишь? Мы же давим друг на друга, снова и снова. И сейчас мы поставим на этом точку. Я делаю больно тебе, а ты причиняешь боль себе. Так не может продолжаться.

Тима это заявление совсем не впечатляет.

\- Ты не можешь заставить меня остановиться, - пугающе спокойно говорит он.  
Арми тяжело сглатывает:  
\- Могу и остановлю, если ты продолжишь заниматься… тем, чем ты занимаешься.  
\- И как же? - насмешливо спрашивает Тим.  
\- Расскажу все Луке.  
\- Тогда я поболтаю с твоей женой.  
Арми с трудом подавляет желание снова съездить ему по морде.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
\- А ты рискни и узнаешь.  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядами, пока Арми не сдается и не отводит глаза, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть.  
\- Тим, все слишком далеко зашло. Знаю, это моя вина, я сам тебя провоцировал, но, боюсь, что причиню тебе боль и не смогу… Я уже сделал тебе больно. Час назад я чуть не вырубил тебя… - и испугался, что чуть не убил, я не смог бы с этим жить, думает Арми, но озвучить все это просто не в состоянии. Вместо этого он говорит: - Знаешь, тебе не стоит мне доверять. Давай просто делать фильм, мы здесь за этим.

Что-то в лице Тима неуловимо меняется, и вся его поза смягчается.  
\- Скажи, что ты меня не хочешь, и я обещаю отступиться.  
Арми пытается, видит Бог, пытается, но не может заставить себя произнести такое. Поэтому он говорит:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это было бы ложью. А мы не должны друг другу врать. Но я, правда, совершенно не тот, кто тебе нужен в данный момент. Ты видел, какие у меня… проблемы. И в моем положении мне нечего тебе предложить. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
Тим фыркает и в итоге отводит взгляд.

Спустя пару минут он говорит:  
\- Я ведь уже пару лет этого не делал. Думал, что взял жизнь под контроль, что перешагнул через это дерьмо… - улыбка его становится грустной. – По-моему, у нас обоих творится такой пиздец, что лучше друг друга нас никто не поймет.  
Он снова поворачивается к Арми, смотрит серьезно и открыто. И под этим взглядом Арми кажется, что с него сдирают кожу и разбирают по косточкам. Как этот мальчишка проделывает такое, а? Тем не менее, пожалуй, он прав. Может быть, это их шанс…

Нет, просто так с этим не справиться.

Арми наклоняется и хватает с пола свои шорты.  
\- Ты уходишь? – паника в голосе Тима пугает, потому что им обоим известно, что однажды Арми придется уйти.  
\- Нет, - качает Арми головой. – Не против, если я забью косяк?

~~~~~  
Они лежат на кровати, передавая друг другу травку и соприкасаясь пальцами. Тимми осмеливается погладить огромную ступню Арми пальцами ног и взрывается заливистым счастливым смехом, когда Арми в ответ улыбается, а не отстраняется.  
\- Можно задать тебе один вопрос? – Тимми сейчас чувствует себя намного лучше. Может, от травки, может, из-за еды, а, может быть, от того, что рядом Арми…  
\- Конечно, - кивает тот.  
\- До меня дошли кое-какие слухи, - Тимми глубоко затягивается, прежде чем продолжить. – Насчет тебя и других мужчин.  
Арми закрывает глаза:  
\- Видимо, от твоего друга Уилла.  
Тимми согласно мычит.  
\- И о чем болтают? Обо мне и других… мужчинах?  
\- Ну да, со времен «Дж. Эдгара» пошли сплетни…  
Арми взрывается хохотом:  
\- Потому что я сосался с Лео? Господи, этот парень ужасно целуется.  
\- Вообще-то, не думаю, что дело в Лео. Уилл слышал и о других вещах…  
\- Слушай, лишь то, что я временами играю геев, не значит, что я… не значит…  
\- Я ничего не говорю, но, все же, это правда? – Тимми не решается смотреть Арми в глаза. Он просто ждет.

Арми же поначалу хранит молчание, просто курит и пялится в потолок.

\- Да.  
\- О'кей, - Тимми, конечно, удивлен, но не сильно. Можно ли теперь спросить как, когда и с кем?  
Но он не успевает, потому что Арми сам задает вопрос:  
\- А ты?  
Это справедливо.  
\- На самом деле, не знаю, приятель. Ну, я к тому, что… думал, что хотел этого… с тобой.  
\- Какая честь, - Арми переворачивается на бок и разглядывает его, вкладывая косяк между губ Тимми. И держит его, пока тот затягивается. Тимми уносит, и он закрывает глаза.

\- Ты такой красивый, ты в курсе? – Тимми словно парит, но слова Арми как-то проникают в его состояние, и он не может удержаться от усмешки.  
\- Спятил совсем? – прыскает он, сворачиваясь клубком. – Я такой тощий, у меня даже задницы нет, на голове гнездо из волос, а лицо такое вытянутое, к тому же мне уже двадцать, а вместо щетины у меня все еще растут три волосинки… Прикинь, один директор по кастингу назвал мое лицо лошадиным. А другой сказал, что даже если я наберу двадцать фунтов, то мне все равно не светит попасть в молодежные романтические комедии. У меня не… - он делает кавычки пальцами - … товарный вид для американских СМИ. Для таких, как я, нет ролей. Я пробовал сниматься, но фильмы проваливались. Все, на что я гожусь, – это роли детей или подростков-бойфрендов, но для этого я уже слишком стар, а больше ничего нет…- он замолкает и стряхивает невидимую пыль с рукава.  
\- Тим, тебя ждет весь мир, - голос Арми звучит так искренне и нежно, что Тимми почти верит ему.  
\- Хаха, я уже слышал что-то такое раньше, после достаточно крупных фильмов, а потом – тишина! Никто меня не ждет, - он снова тянется за косяком.  
\- Ну, мне можешь не рассказывать, - вздыхает Арми.

И от грустных ноток в его голосе у Тимми внутри все обрывается. К своим 29 годам Арми поработал почти уже со всеми в этой индустрии.  
\- Эй, Арми, ну ты что! Я обожаю "Социальную сеть", "Одинокого рейнджера", "Агентов АНКЛ"! "Под покровом ночи"… - он понимает, что начинает лить елей, но ведь это правда.  
\- Это был эпизод.  
\- Зато какой эпизод!  
\- Стоило ли оно того, если меня почти никто не заметил?  
Тимми резко садится, и комната начинает слегка кружиться перед глазами, но, в целом, все в порядке.  
\- Послушай, давай оставим все наше дерьмо позади. Давай превратим наш фильм в нечто особенное. По-настоящему особенное. Покажем всем, на что способны… - Арми начинает было смеяться, но серьезность и уверенность Тимми заставляют его задуматься. – Нам же нечего терять. Меня никто не знает. Ты в последнее время снимался, в основном, в короткометражках. Так давай рискнем, вперед и с песней! Доверься мне. Я уверен, что мы можем снять здесь что-то совершенно прекрасное. Истинное произведение искусства.  
Забавно, что Тимми сам верит в то, что говорит. Пусть Арми и посмеивается над ним, но в глазах у него столько теплоты.

\- Да ты просто под кайфом, - но тон его меняется, в нем уже больше энтузиазма и легкого воодушевления.  
\- Так что скажешь? – спрашивает Тимми. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Ты грозился позвонить моей жене и рассказать, что я хотел тебя трахнуть, - но говорит это Арми беззлобно, с покорным смирением в голосе.  
\- Ты веришь, что я этого не сделаю?  
Арми привстает на локтях и почти минуту смотрит на него. Тимми не шевелится.  
\- Да, - наконец-то отвечает он. – Верю.  
Тимми думает о том, что то, что они знают друг о друге - способное разрушить каждому из них жизнь - отличная база для установления особой связи между ними, которая так нужна в этом фильме.  
\- Мир? – спрашивает он и протягивает Арми руку.  
Арми жмет ее:  
\- Мир.  
\- Отлично. Пошли куда-нибудь поедим. После травки меня всегда на жор пробивает.

Арми продолжает посмеиваться, когда они спускаются вниз по лестнице. На Арми одни из спортивных штанов и худи Тимми. Свою окровавленную одежду он оставил у Тимми. И это хорошо, потому что тогда Тимми сможет надеть ее ночью.

Вновь установившееся между ними равновесие не значит, что Тимми готов отказаться от собственных тайных намерений. У них впереди почти два месяца. Достаточно, чтобы соблазнить кого-нибудь, размышляет Тимми, пока они сворачивают с площади за угол, соприкасаясь плечами. Ни один из них не отстраняется.

~~~~~

Следующие дни наполнены подготовкой к съемкам. Проверка света, проверка камеры и звука на вилле, где они вместе с массовкой воссоздают первые сцены. Между делом Тим продолжает заниматься музыкой и итальянским, но так же начинает ходить вместе с Арми в спортзал, где тот дает ему несколько советов и всячески помогает.

Они все так же встречаются по утрам в своем кафе перед тем, как отправиться на виллу Альбергонни в Москаццано. После обеда они репетируют, читают свои сцены либо дома у Тима, либо у Арми, а потом отправляются на ужин к Луке или в один из многочисленных классных ресторанчиков, разбросанных по всей Креме.

Они почти неразлучны.

В среду днем, когда они возвращаются на велосипедах из спортзала, небо вдруг мрачнеет. Погода в эти дни была переменчива, внезапно налетали сильные ливни, так что они знали, чего ожидать.

Им везет, потому что, когда с неба начинают падать первые крупные капли, рядом оказывается небольшая старая очень красивая церквушка - Santa Maria della Croce - так что они решают зайти внутрь и переждать непогоду там.  
Арми не фанат церквей. Слишком много времени он провел там в юности. Пока друзья катались на велосипедах, серфе, веселились на вечеринках, ему приходилось таскаться в воскресную школу и на бесконечные религиозные проповеди, обещающие геенну огненную и вечное проклятье отступникам. Проповедники так кричали и визжали с амвона о погибели, что аж забрызгивали все вокруг слюной.  
Но все те церкви не имели ничего общего с этой древней базиликой, в которой он находится сейчас. Живописные картины и яркие фрески, обрамленные мрамором и золотом, и в прохладном воздухе стоит тяжелый аромат благовоний. В одной из часовен горят свечи. Никого, кроме них, внутри нет.

\- Ого, - восклицает Тим, снимая кепку, и с благоговением разглядывает картины, алтарь, лестницу, спускающуюся вниз. Он замирает перед статуей очень реалистичного распятия. И худая фигура из белого мрамора, расписанная яркими кровавыми пятнами, напоминает Арми, как в воскресенье окровавленный Тим без сознания лежал в его объятьях.  
\- Чувак, это просто класс… Ну кхм… посмотри на это, - Тим зачарован открывшимися образами, и голос его звучит надломленно.  
\- Ты верующий? – спрашивает Арми.  
Тим пожимает плечами:  
\- Мама как-то пыталась водить меня в синагогу, но во мне это не вызвало никакого отклика. Папа у меня агностик, но во время летних каникул во Франции обязательно случались свадьбы или крестины, и мы всегда туда ходили. Видимо, я католик. Я даже пару раз причащался, - улыбается Тим. – На вкус ужасно. А ты?

В голове Арми тут же раздается знакомый голос «А кто отречется от Меня пред людьми. Отрекусь от того и Я пред Отцем Моим Небесным»

Пошла ты! – он трясет головой.

\- Нет, приятель. По-моему, все это полная хуйня.  
\- Шшшш! – шипит Тим, приложив палец к его губам, но на лице его играет улыбка. Он показывает пальцем на живописный потолок. – Ты же в курсе, что он тебя слышит?

Арми поднимает к потолку средний палец.

\- Ты попадешь за это в ад, - теперь Тим выглядит слегка взволнованным. Это так мило.  
\- Ну, не только за богохульство, - между ними повисает непонятная тишина, и им обоим приходится отвести взгляд. Тим продолжает блуждать по церкви, Арми же садится на одну из скамеек и вытаскивает телефон. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он фотографирует Тима, пока тот рассматривает лазурно-золотой алтарь, и постит фото в Инстаграм. Мать подписана на него и теперь узнает, что он посетил католическую церковь, презираемую ею, наверное, даже больше, чем иудаизм. Он подписывает картинку «похождения с @Tchalamet'» и улыбается скрытому смыслу, который будет ясен только им двоим.

Дождь прекращается, и спустя пару минут они выбираются наружу. Земля мокрая, а воздух свежий и немного прохладный. Они садятся на велосипеды и останавливаются у дома Тима, чтобы выпить по пиву и зарядить телефоны. Они валяются на старом диване валетом, длиннющие ноги Арми не помещаются целиком и ступни свисают с подлокотника, иногда касаясь загривка Тима.

Позже они идут на ужин к Луке и Фердинандо. Куда так же приглашены Майкл, Амира, Сэйомбху и Уолтер. Тим зовет их бандой, на что Арми хохочет, а Лука закатывает глаза и ставит песни Ганса Эйсслера.  
Арми должен признать, что ему все нравится. Словно он вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, где у него полон дом друзей, а еще есть Лиз и Хопс. В одиночестве ему некомфортно. Оно влечет за собой разнообразные неконтролируемые размышления на темы, думать о которых ему совсем не хочется.

Хотя с Тимом все иначе. Быть рядом с ним и легко, и сложно одновременно. Арми буквально читает его мысли, потому что все они написаны у него на лице. Интересно, он специально это делает?  
Тим знает об Арми такое, что не ведомо семье и друзьям. Это должно пугать, но не пугает. Потому что означает, что не придется объяснять, куда он исчезает после плотных хлебосольных ужинов у Луки. Или почему он замолкает посреди разговора. Или когда он смотрит на Тима слишком пронзительно и долго для обычной непринужденной беседы.  
И им не нужно обсуждать напряжение, несомненно возникающее между ними, и что оно влечет за собой еще большее притяжение друг к другу…

Потому что пристальные взгляды и говорящее о многом молчание – никуда не исчезли.  
Сложнее всего становится, когда они читают свои реплики, пытаясь уловить настроение, раскрыть свои характеры. Их взаимодействие и развитие их отношения на протяжении всей истории. Они углубляются в первоисточник, если им не ясны какие-то замечания, пытаются найти разный подход к некоторым моментам и обсуждают актерские методы. Но когда Тим смотрит на него, закусив губу, и на долю секунды улыбается манко и застенчиво, а следом тут же дерзко и сексуально, это полностью обезоруживает Арми. Его пугает и восхищает то, что Тим творит с Элио.

И это меняет его собственную актерскую технику. Впервые в своей профессиональной жизни он так откровенен с коллегой. Никакой конкуренции, исключительно взаимное уважение. Когда Тим задает какой-то вопрос, ему не нужно уклоняться от ответа и юлить. Он отвечает так предельно честно, как только может. И пусть Арми продолжает еще пугаться этого, но он впервые чувствует себя свободным. Они все друг о друге знают, и им нет нужды притворяться. И все выходит так естественно, благодаря открытости Тима и его свободе от каких-либо предрассудков.

Они пытаются придумать историю Оливера, потому что Арми еще не понимает, за что ему зацепиться. Слишком мало о нем знает, чтобы спокойно продолжать работать. Обсуждения с Тимом очень помогают разобраться, уловить что-то главное и важное. Он постоянно делится с Тимом своими мыслями. И это очень воодушевляет. И эта неподдельность в работе, которая превращает их общее дело в нечто аутентичное, открывает какую-то дверцу в его душе.

Лука ими очень доволен.

Конечно, они обговаривают и эротические сцены.  
\- Тебя это беспокоит? – спрашивает Тим.  
\- Нет. А что?  
\- Ну просто… Не знаю.  
\- А тебя?  
Тим растягивает губы в довольной улыбке:  
\- Нет.  
\- Господи, Боже мой, Тим…  
Арми щекочет его, пока тот не начинает визжать, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь вырваться на свободу.

Они становятся друзьями. Да, вот кто они теперь – настоящие друзья. И не более.

И если у Арми моментально сохнет во рту, когда кусок кожи Тима обнажается под задравшейся футболкой, пока он, вытянувшись на кровати Арми со сценарием в руках и прищурившись, читает текст и морщит нос, – так это лишь потому, что он с каждым днем все больше и больше превращается в Оливера.

Ведь правда?


	16. В расчете

\- Итак, сцена с персиком? – как-то в пятницу днем спрашивает Арми. – Ты пробовал?  
Тим не краснеет, но улыбается и так, слегка по-французски, дергает плечом.  
\- Еще нет. Лука пока сам не знает, оставит ли сцену. Она должна быть правдоподобна.

Они оба таращатся друг на друга, а потом взрываются хохотом.  
\- Думаешь, Лука сам?..  
\- Чувак, ну откуда мне знать.  
\- Надо его спросить. Думаю, это возможно.  
\- Но не для тебя. Тебе потребуется дыня.  
\- Господи, какой ты ребенок, - Арми бьет его подушкой. – Думаю, он должен оставить сцену. Все-таки она чудесна.  
Они как раз в середине разбора этой сцены, обсуждают, что значит для Элио быть застуканным за таким занятием Оливером - стыд и следующее за ним принятие, и что значит для Оливера съесть персик – стать с Элио единым целым, когда раздается звонок в дверь.  
\- Блядь, что такое?.. – Арми никого не ждет, а итальянский у него никакущий. – Ты не мог бы?..  
Тим встает:  
\- Конечно, я открою.  
После того, как открывается дверь, до Арми долетают отголоски разговора и смех.  
\- Si. Molte grazie. Ciao  
Тим возвращается в спальню с небольшой посылкой в руках.

\- Вау, Арманд, так и знал, что ты буржуй. Тиффани? Что это, новые запонки, или ты купил что-то для меня? – Тим застенчиво хлопает глазками и прижимает посылку к груди.  
Арми чувствует, как лицо начинает пылать, несмотря на то, что Тим очевидно шутит.  
\- Пошел ты, - он встает и вырывает посылку из рук Тима, он уже забыл, что заказал это. - Ну кто-то же из нас должен хорошо выглядеть.

Тим стреляет в него полным подозрения взглядом.  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Что? - ох, этот мальчишка слишком умен.  
\- Ничего, - Тим перекатывается с пятки на мысок своих босых ступней, закусывает губу, и Арми вынужден отвернуться, чтобы поставить коробку на прикроватную тумбочку.

Они пытаются вернуться к сцене, но атмосфера уже не та.

\- Господи, я готов убить за стейк, - стонет Арми. Еда всегда помогает.  
\- Дай мне только сгонять в душ, а то я весь взмок, и мы можем пойти перекусить, - Тим берется за край футболки и морщит веснушчатый нос.  
Мозг Арми сразу начинает выдавать разнообразные картинки: как он ведет кончиком языка, слизывая соленые капли, по выгибающемуся, блестящему от пота позвоночнику Тима – приходится сесть на кровати и скрестить ноги.  
\- Сходи в душ здесь. Я найду тебе чистую футболку, - предлагает Арми. У него еще где-то завалялись штаны Тима, хотя для носки они больше непригодны. Арми понимает, что ступает на тонкий лед, да и пошло оно все. Лежащая рядом с кроватью коробочка с браслетом прожигает огромную дыру в тщательно заштопанной иллюзии о том, что между ними лишь крепкая дружба. И Арми внезапно осознает, что не может больше потакать ей и не ослабить чуть-чуть вожжи.

Конечно, Тим может отказаться. Все в его руках. Наверное, он даже понимает, что творится в голове Арми. В любом случае, сейчас решение за ним.  
\- Классно, - беззаботно отзывается Тим и скидывает футболку по дороге в ванную. И Арми не может не заметить, что след от укуса на его шее почти сошел.  
\- Полотенца в левом шкафчике.  
\- О, так ты не подготовился, как в прошлый раз? – ухмыляется Тим, выглядывая из деревянного дверного проема, но быстро пригибает голову, когда в нее летит книга. – Ой, это могло быть больно. Вау, читаешь Стендаля?  
\- Просто радуйся, что это мягкий переплет, - смеется Арми, снова откидываясь на матрас и закрывая глаза. А когда слышит звуки включенной воды, то запускает руку в шорты и начинает быстро и уверенно ласкать себя, представляя себе обнаженного и мокрого Тима с разведенными и упирающимися в плитку ногами. Два пальца, скользких от бальзама – это Тима или Арми? – на самом деле для быстрой дрочки не важно, решает Арми – обводят дырку, а когда толкаются внутрь, то Тим издает ласкающие уши мурчащие звуки…

\- Мммм, мне это нравится…  
Арми так увлекся, что у него уходит пара секунд, чтобы понять, что матрас провалился под тяжестью чужого тела.  
Он открывает глаза и стонет от шока. Хочется сесть или перекатиться, но вся кровь, видимо, ушла в пах, отчего движения выходят замедленными и хаотичными.  
И в этот момент прохладные пальцы ныряют под шорты и ложатся поверх его ладони, обхватывающий истекающий смазкой член. И как бы неловко все это ни было - этого достаточно, чтобы отправить его за край.

\- Теперь мы в расчете, - улыбается Тим, нависая над Арми с горящими глазами и влажными, раскрытыми губами. Он обнажен, с волос еще капает. Как, блядь, он так быстро помылся?  
Арми слишком унижен, чтобы как-то реагировать на это.  
Все, на что он способен, – это правильно дышать, чтобы не потонуть в понимании того, что сейчас произошло. Он смотрит, как Тим вытаскивает его правую руку, покрытую спермой, из шорт и подносит к своему лицу. – Ты недавно назвал это – становиться одним целым? Ну-ка посмотрим… Хочу узнать какой ты на вкус.

Арми его не останавливает, и Тим медленно всасывает один палец в рот.

А Арми просто продолжает наблюдать, как Тим его облизывает.  
\- Ммммм, намного вкуснее, чем тот парень, - глаза Тима темнеют и становятся какими-то бездонными, и смотрят на Арми в упор.  
\- Не надо…  
Тим уже наклоняет голову, чтобы снова облизать ладонь, язык уже высовывается изо рта, когда Арми чистой рукой перехватывает его запястье и останавливает его.  
\- Не надо. Ты не представляешь, что со мной сейчас происходит.  
\- О, Арми, по-моему, я совершенно точно знаю, что с тобой сейчас происходит. По-моему, прямо сейчас ты наслаждаешься, очень сильно.  
Маленький паршивец дразнит и откровенно напрашивается.

Арми убирает руку со своего все еще полутвердого члена и переворачивается на бок. Касается подбородка Тима, горла, ключицы своими липкими пальцами, покрывая кожу блестящей спермой, помечая его. Тот вздрагивает от прикосновения, но остается недвижим, закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, открывая больше кожи. Его трясет, а стояк такой, что член упирается во впалый живот.  
\- Тим, Боже… - Арми чувствует его запах и чуть ли не облизывается, но сдерживается. – Прости меня, я думал, что мы сможем остаться друзьями…

Бедра Тима дергаются, и первые капли спермы выступают на головке:  
\- Плевать, как ты это называешь, но прямо сейчас мне очень нужна твоя рука или твой рот, - шепчет он, изнывая от желания. Его нагота и нетерпение буквально молят об этом.  
Арми пытался. Видит Бог, пытался. Какой смысл быть хорошим, если ничего, кроме страданий, это не приносит?

И когда Арми садится, Тим соскальзывает вниз, ложится на спину, опираясь на локти, отводит одно колено и приглашающе скребет влажной рукой низ живота. Это зрелище выбивает из Арми воздух, и внезапно он четко осознает, чего хочет.  
Он хватает посылку и разрывает ее. В ней узнаваемая классическая голубая коробочка. На бархатной черной вкладке лежит браслет. Арми вытаскивает его и защелкивает вокруг правого запястья Тима.  
\- Вау, так это и правда для меня? Я же просто шутил…  
\- Заткнись и дотронься до себя, - резким тоном говорит Арми. – Заслужи его.

~~~~  
Тимми тяжело сглатывает, когда Арми застегивает браслет на запястье. У них обоих руки липкие от его спермы. Он чувствует себя так, словно на него заявили права – и на удивление, это фантастическое ощущение.

Приказ Арми выстреливает прямиком в пах, отчего вставший член дергается и начинает сочиться смазкой. Ласкать себя, пока Арми смотрит, – боже, это самая сексуальная вещь, которую Тимми когда-либо и с кем-либо проделывал в постели.  
Начинает он неспешно, влажная от спермы Арми правая рука хорошо скользит по нежной коже. От солнечных послеполуденных лучей, бьющих в окно, браслет мерцает, а темные бусины переливаются разными цветами, пока Тимми чувственно водит рукой.  
Когда глаза начинают закрываться от удовольствия, Арми касается его щеки:  
\- Смотри на меня.

Он сидит рядом и пожирает взглядом тело Тимми. И это похоже на ласку. Губы Тимми открываются, когда он пытается дышать ровно, но в груди уже все сжалось. В солнечном сплетении расползается тепло, бежит по венам к ногам и рукам, кулак крепко смыкается вокруг члена. Господи, как хорошо.  
\- Кончишь, только когда я разрешу, иначе мы продолжать не будем, - говорит Арми, голос у него жесткий и такой глубокий, каким Тимми его еще не слышал. Он пережимает основание члена, пока Тимми не начинает отчаянно извиваться.  
\- Арми, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
\- Все уяснил?  
-Да, - выдыхает Тимми, и хватка ослабевает.  
\- Продолжай.

Теперь Тимми действует еще медленней, не желая разочаровать Арми. Обхватывает ладонью ствол, нежно потирая влажную головку подушечкой большого пальца, массируя местечко прямо под уздечкой, и не сводит взгляда с лица Арми.  
Тот полностью поглощен устроенным шоу – голубые глаза темнеют, губы сжимаются в твердую линию. И Тимми дает ему еще больше, начинает ласкать другой рукой яйца, перекатывая их между пальцами и оттягивая в сторону, чуть ли не до боли.

\- Нет, - говорит Арми. – Только член. Не хочу, чтобы ты быстро спустил.

Почему, успевает подумать Тимми, прежде чем смысл слов полностью доходит до него. О!

Под ладонью отчаянно пульсирует плоть.  
\- Арми, пожалуйста… я хочу…  
Арми быстро достает что-то из-под подушки. Это грязные трусы Тимми, испачканные во время их первой репетиции. Он хранил их все время в этой кровати, пока они валялись на ней и учили свои реплики. Вот же двинутый мерзавец.  
Тимми уже готов прокомментировать это, но немного жестковатая ткань заполняет рот, заставляя его заткнуться.  
\- Много болтаешь, - шепчет на ухо Арми, дыхание у него теплое и влажное. А вкупе с собственным вкусом, наполнившим рот, этого становится достаточно, и Тимми взрывается от такого яркого оргазма, что чуть не теряет сознание, пока вязкие капли стекают белыми широкими полосками по браслету.

\- Оххх… Ммммм!.. Охххх… Ах… – стонет он в самодельный кляп, имея в виду – Черт, блядь! Черт… прости! – моля о прощении, пока оргазм выкручивает мышцы, но все его мольбы заглушаются влажным хлопком грязных трусов и просто превращаются в беспомощное мычание.  
А когда все кончается, он лежит, окутанный туманом стыда и посткоитальной дымкой, закрыв глаза в ожидании приговора Арми. Который непременно скажет ему, что он все испортил и должен немедленно уйти, и выставит за дверь, как жалкого перевозбужденного педика, коим он и является.

Вместо этого Арми осторожно вытаскивает трусы у него изо рта, и только тут до Тимми доходит, что прежде он не мог нормально дышать. Он хватает ртом воздух, и в голове проясняется.  
-Тим, эй, Тим, посмотри на меня, - нежно просит Арми.  
Тимми лишь трясет головой, плотно зажмурив глаза.  
\- Прости, я совсем никудышный и не стою того, чтобы… - бормочет он, слабо встряхивая правой рукой, отчего браслет звенит.  
\- Шшшш, - Арми дотрагивается до его век, потом ведет подушечкой пальца по левой брови, спускается вниз по щеке, а затем обводит по контуру дрожащую нижнюю губу. – В первый раз это сложно, я знаю. Ты научишься.

Тимми чувствует такое облегчение, что всем телом выгибается навстречу голосу Арми, а после сворачивается калачиком.  
\- Так мы сделаем это снова? – спрашивает он, глупо моргая.  
\- Ты так кончал! Это самое сексуальное, что я видел в жизни, - говорит Арми, пропуская пальцы сквозь его кудри. Тимми, словно оголодавший, тянется за этим движениям. – Конечно, последствий не избежать, так что посмотрим, сможешь ли ты в следующий раз вести себя лучше.  
Тимми хмурится, мозг еще не до конца вернулся к жизни.  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под последствиями? Поставишь меня на колени перед собой? – Тимми не может сдержать самодовольную усмешку.  
Арми накручивает локоны на руку и резко тянет. Тимми вскрикивает, скорее от удивления, чем от боли, но Арми не отпускает и тянет сильнее.  
\- Ой, больно.

Арми продолжает тянуть, и у Тимми в уголках глаз собирается влага.  
\- Не дерзи! Ты хочешь этого? Со мной? Тогда тебе стоит проявить уважение, - Арми освобождает волосы и хватает Тимми за правое запястье. - Видишь это? Когда браслет на тебе, то ты полностью в моей власти. Хочешь этого?  
Тимми пристально смотрит на него, не отводя взгляд. Он не совсем понимает, на что подписывается, когда кивает в знак согласия, но если это приведет к множественным оргазмам с Арми, то он в деле.  
\- Уверен? – Арми словно чувствует его невежественность в этом вопросе.

Господи, все это так сбивает с толку. Тимми просто еще раз кивает.

\- Скажи это.  
\- Я твой, - выдыхает Тимми.  
\- Хорошо,- голос у Арми грубый, и он, не разрывая зрительного контакта, подносит руку Тимми к губам и целует ее, а потом облизывает ладонь, вымазанную их общей подсохшей спермой.  
\- Я пойду, приведу себя в порядок. Но боюсь, что тебе сегодня душ больше не светит.  
\- Что? Но…  
\- Ты отправишься на ужин со мной грязным мальчишкой, именно таким, какой ты есть. А потом мы посмотрим, как ты сможешь реабилитироваться в моих глазах после своего первого провала.

И наблюдая за тем, как Арми идет в ванную, Тимми вдруг понимает, что, возможно, он согласился на что-то чуть более серьезное, чем ожидал. Ну что ж, выходные перестают быть томными.


	17. Последствия

Перед ужином Тиму не разрешается даже помыть руки. Перед тем, как они покинули квартиру, Арми вовсю кайфовал от того, как Тим обсасывал и вылизывал дочиста пальцы. Что же до остального – шеи, груди, живота и паха, то мысль о том, что они все еще испачканы их перемешавшейся спермой, почти заставляет Арми позабыть о еде, потому что внутри просыпается совсем иной аппетит.

Но придется немного повременить с его удовлетворением. Сейчас Арми просто наслаждается видом Тима, который сидит напротив, в маленьком ресторанчике, и время от времени ерзает на стуле.  
\- Все в порядке? – ухмыляется Арми.  
Тим сверкает в его сторону глазами поверх меню.  
\- Немного зудит.  
Чуть позже Арми сотрет с лица это недовольное выражение. А сейчас он наклоняется ближе и выдыхает:  
\- Ну, пахнешь ты изумительно.

Тим тяжело сглатывает комок в горле и возвращается к винной карте.  
Когда появляется официант, чтобы принять заказ, Тим не успевает раскрыть рта, как Арми начинает говорить за него:  
\- Пасту Примавера и бутылку газированной воды для него, а для меня стейк с картошкой фри и Перони. Grazie.

Тим изумленно на него таращится:  
\- Что? Лапша и вода? Мне давно уже не двенадцать!  
\- Поверь, тебе нужно как следует подкрепиться.  
Недовольно фыркнув, Тим откидывается на спинку стула и закатывает глаза.  
\- Тим, слушай. Ты можешь встать и уйти в любой момент. Как только пожелаешь, - голос Арми падает и становится предельно серьезным. – Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Но полчаса назад ты согласился на это. Я знаю, для чего я здесь. И знаю, что нужно тебе. Но сомневаюсь, что ты это понимаешь. Так что, может быть, ты расслабишься и позволишь мне вести, и мы пройдем через этот опыт вместе?

Тим долгое время хранит молчание и избегает смотреть Арми в глаза, но, в конце концов, выдает.  
\- Да. Ты прав. Понятия не имею, что я здесь делаю, - и в этот момент Арми боится, что Тим и правда может встать и уйти. На лице его отражается целая гамма совсем не радужных эмоций: неуверенность, замешательство, скепсис и даже едва заметный проблеск страха. Но Тим остается. – Ты говоришь о наказании и… черт. Я… я не говорю, что это не заводит… но не думаю, что порка, ползание на коленях и необходимость называть тебя «Сэр», ну и всякое такое… Что это мое.  
Лицо Тима становится бордовым.  
Арми хочется рассмеяться, но сдерживается:  
\- Я никогда не говорил про наказание.  
\- Но…  
\- Про последствия, а не про наказание. Между ними большая разница. И я не фанат подобных ролевых игр. Это тоже не мое. Речь идет не о том, чтобы вставить тебе в рот шарик-кляп и пройтись по заднице ремнем или что там вырисовывается в твоей голове из-за ограниченных познаний в этой области.  
Тим смотрит на него пока еще с подозрением.  
\- А что тогда твое?  
\- Скоро узнаешь.  
\- А сказать ты не можешь? – спрашивает Тим, играя с бусинами браслета на руке.  
\- И испортить все веселье? – улыбается Арми.

Тим рвется сказать что-то еще, но тут приносят заказанную еду.  
\- Ешь, - говорит Арми и набрасывается на тарелку. Тим медлит, но потом берет вилку с ложкой и тоже накидывается на свою пасту.  
Оставшуюся часть ужина Тим молчит, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, и почувствовав, что в нем просыпаются крошечные крупицы решимости, Арми улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. Он так и знал! Подчинение заложено в самой природе Тима. Ох, сколько нового Арми для него откроет. Наконец-то, нашелся кто-то, кто будет потакать всем его потаенным желаниям, кто-то, кто будет повиноваться его доминированию. А бонусом идет то, что этот кто-то ему нравится. И экстра-бонусом, что этот кто-то – невероятно красив.

Хорошо, что все выходные у них свободны. Столько времени для игр.

В шортах внезапно становится тесно. Тим этого не замечает и продолжает молча есть, склонив голову, а браслет на запястье мерцает в отблесках свечи, стоящей посреди стола.

Арми решает, что десерт они пропустят.

Позже Тим, взмокший от пота, снова извивается на простынях в квартире Арми, который уже какое-то время удерживает его на грани. Руки Тима, согнутые в локтях, скрещены, и ладони каждой из них располагаются на противоположном плече, перевязанные черной веревкой в несложной вариации Цзяи-Шибари. А длинные бледные ноги перехвачены в лодыжках, закреплены на кроватных столбиках и широко разведены в стороны, открывая расположившемуся между ними Арми отличный доступ к члену и заднице.

Арми не вставил ему кляп, но приказал вести себя тихо и не издавать ни звука. И хоть до настоящего момента Тиму удавалось следовать приказу, но с каждой минутой это становится все труднее, так как Арми поглаживает двумя смазанными пальцами сжавшуюся дырку и медленно-медленно водит кулаком по стволу от корня до головки.

И, чтобы не шуметь, Тим крутит головой в разные стороны, откидывает ее назад и закусывает губы, пока все тело вибрирует от желания, а мышцы живота сжимаются под паутиной замысловатых узлов веревки. Он дышит в унисон движениям Арми, но пока еще не произнес ни слова. Остекленевшие и одуревшие глаза широко распахнуты и неотрывно глядят в потолок.  
Дырка достаточно расслаблена, чтобы Арми мог ввести хотя бы один палец, но он уже предупредил Тима, что сегодня этого не случится. Если он будет себя хорошо вести и слушаться Арми, то, возможно, завтра.

А сейчас Арми просто хочет видеть, как Тим сходит с ума от желания.

Каждый раз, когда Тим оказывается близок к разрядке, Арми убирает руку и наблюдает, как твердый, блестящий, побагровевший член дергается и пульсирует. А когда Тим становится смирным, Арми опять берется за дело.  
В один момент Арми даже дотрагивается до трех свежих шрамов на изгибе бедра и ноги, чтобы вернуть Тима в реальность.  
\- Не кончай. Покажи, что ты можешь справиться с этим, - снова и снова бормочет Арми, наблюдая, как Тим борется со своим возбуждением, тем временем продолжая ласкать пульсирующую дырку и нежить его член.

Это невероятно. Завораживающе. Так волшебно, что Арми уже дважды кончил Тиму на лицо, даже не помогая себе рукой. Глаза Тима должны были все время оставаться открытыми, а рот закрытым, так, чтобы Арми мог выплеснуть на его покрасневшее, взмокшее от пота лицо сперму, и смотреть, как она стекает по щеке, расползается по розовым губам белыми, тонкими нитями. И как собирается в уголке глаза, склеивая ресницы. А когда у Тима выступают слезы, Арми убирает их подушечкой большого пальца.

Арми уже утолил возбуждение и насытил свой первичный голод, так что теперь он может часами проделывать это, просто наблюдать за тем, как Тим старается изо всех сил оставаться послушным, определяя пределы своей покорности Арми.  
Это истинное удовольствие – такое добровольное подчинение без каких либо угроз и давления, то, что Тим делает это только потому, что сам хочет. Хочет угождать, хочет уступать и хочет отдаваться настолько, насколько Арми хочет повелевать и забирать то, что предлагают, разбирая по ходу на части.

Он будет смотреть, как Тим рассыпается на куски, и он же соберет его воедино.

\- Тим, ты такой молодец. Потерпи еще немного. Слышишь меня?  
Тим медленно кивает, а затем откидывает голову на подушки, обнажая влажное от пота горло. В яремной ямке отчаянно пульсирует вена, и скапливается влага. Арми слизывает ее, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом пота и подсохшей спермы на коже Тима. Потом добавляет смазки на обе руки. Тим пока не готов к ласкам на сухую.

Головка его уже болезненно красного члена сочится, а яйца поджимаются. Он слегка задевает их костяшками ладони, пока балуется с тиминой дыркой, каждым прикосновением посылая волну дрожи по всему телу. Порозовевшая грудь Тима быстро вздымается и опадает в темных веревочных клетках, выступающие ребра органично смотрятся под черными узлами.

\- Хочу слышать твой голос. Говори со мной, - Арми не может поверить, что у него снова крепко стоит. И ему хочется знать, сломлен ли голос Тима так же, как и его тело.

Тим бешено трясет головой, но, похоже, не может вспомнить, как говорить.  
Арми щиплет его за внутреннюю поверхность бедра, чуть ниже заживающих порезов, чтобы помочь ему сфокусироваться:  
\- Вернись ко мне, - просит он. – Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.

~~~~

Тимми уносит, он уплывает, всем телом отзываясь на злые прикосновения Арми.  
\- Пожалуйста… - хнычет он, не в состоянии сформулировать целое предложение. – Пожалуйста…  
\- Пожалуйста что? – Арми снова щиплет его, и Тимми вскрикивает.  
\- О, Боже, пожалуйста, мне нужно кончить. Мне так хорошо.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Ни в коем случае. Ты знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты продержался еще дольше.  
Тимми облизывается, собирая с губ вкус спермы Арми.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто покончи с этим. Я очень хочу.  
\- Скажи, чего именно ты хочешь?  
\- Трахни меня. Вставь в меня пальцы. Хоть что-нибудь… сделай. Господи! – его позвоночник выгибается дугой, когда Арми щелкает пальцами у дырки.

Но вместо того, чтобы вставить ему, Арми лишь продолжает издеваться и дразнить, массирует вход, невесомо поглаживая каменный член и лаская яйца. Тимми готов разрыдаться, изнывая от желания.  
\- Расскажи, что ты ощущаешь  
\- Я… господи, я так хочу, так возбужден, что угодно сделаю, лишь бы кончить. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты и так сделаешь, что угодно. Ты полностью в моей власти. И я могу делать с тобой все, что пожелаю. Ты не сможешь меня остановить.  
На этих словах Тимми передергивает, и он начинает задыхаться, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух, изо всех сил стараясь не спустить.  
\- Видел бы ты себя сейчас, - Арми оглаживает ему внутреннюю сторону бедер. Это уже слишком, и все же этого недостаточно. Тимми не может остановить выступившие слезы. От перевозбуждения перед глазами все расплывается. Кожу на лице под слоем спермы начинает пощипывать. Господи, он, наверное, выглядит как шлюха.

Но эта мысль заводит еще сильнее. Вдруг все тело напрягается, и оргазм грозит накрыть его с головой.

\- Нет, Арми, не надо, пожалуйста. Я сейчас кончу!  
И тогда Арми пережимает основание члена, помогая Тимми выстоять и не кончить, но удержаться от отчаянного стона разочарования Тимми не в силах.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – Арми убирает с его лба слипшиеся от спермы кудри и пристально вглядывается в лицо, но Тимми знает, что за этой нежностью скрывается очень, очень темный омут.  
\- Хочу боли, - молит он в ответ на полном серьезе. Он вспоминает нож в руке и саднящие порезы, обласканные Арми чуть ранее. Тимми тонет в жажде ощущений, но не хочет кончать, чтобы не ослушаться Арми.  
Хочется быть послушным, доказать, что он стоит внимания Арми, стоит его доверия, и, возможно, даже его любви. Так что он выбирает единственную альтернативу, которая поможет ему чувствовать, но в то же время подавит возбуждение, подводя к логическому концу это сладкую пытку.

Обездвижив его, Арми склоняется к лицу, почти дотрагиваясь до губ:  
\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает он, глядя на Тимми с гордостью.  
И это все, что надо Тимми, чтобы терпеть эту агонию ровно столько, сколько Арми посчитает нужным ее продлевать.  
\- Да, боже, пожалуйста, делай со мной все, что хочешь… - выдыхает Тимми, отдаваясь на откуп Арми, который точно знает, что он способен вынести, в чем нуждается, и который позаботится обо всем.

И следующее, что ощущает Тимми, это сильный, резкий укол на нежной коже внутренней стороны левого бедра, прямо над коленом. И еще один. И еще. Тимми поднимает голову и видит меж разведенных ног, как Арми методично втыкает в него булавки - сначала над левым коленом, а потом над правым. Первичная боль притупляется лишь для того, чтобы через несколько минут начать разрастаться с небывалой силой, пока Арми выставляет очередной ряд булавок.

И покончив с ним, он откидывается на пятки, наблюдая, как тело Тимми дергается в конвульсиях и извивается на кровати.

Эти движения лишь усиливают агонию. Стоны переходят во всхлипы и повизгивания, когда Арми снова и снова проходится булавками по нежной коже, посылая горячую мучительную волну по побледневшему от боли телу.

Это восхитительно.

До тех пор, пока Арми не касается булавкой нежной, сморщенной кожи сжавшихся, посиневших яиц. И вот тогда Тимми начинает кричать в голос.  
Арми хватает его за волосы и резко тянет, пока крики не тонут в звуках сдавленного дыхания.  
\- А теперь я выебу тебя в рот, - заявляет он, скручивая тело Тимми, и тот охотно распахивает губы, чтобы принять его. Вкус Арми наполняет рот, и Тимми расслабляет горло, чтобы Арми мог толкнуться, как можно глубже. Большая ладонь смыкается вокруг его горла, ограничивая поток воздуха. И Тимми рад этому, потому что, безусловно, это полное право Арми решать, как и сколько ему дышать.

Он сдается, отдавая полный контроль над своим телом Арми, потому что хочет этого. Потому что Арми знает, как справиться с ним и как помочь ему достичь неведомых высот блаженства. Он же, в свою очередь, хочет, чтобы Арми им гордился. И меньшее, что он может сделать, это перетерпеть боль, перемешавшуюся с удовольствием от минета.  
И пока Арми долбится в его рот, душит его и продолжает колоть булавками – разница между мучением и удовольствием настолько размывается, что Тимми уже не понимает, где кончается одно и начинается другое.

Член Арми пульсирует на языке, скользит все ниже в глотку, разбухает там, и в какой-то момент Арми резко застывает, а потом тут же заливает рот Тимми своей спермой. От этого вкуса бедра Тимми начинают предательски дрожать, мышцы живота сводит в спазмах, но, благодаря боли в ногах, оргазм отступает, Тимми удается сдержаться.  
В голове все плывет. Слюна вперемешку со спермой бежит по подбородку. Он безобразен, но то, как Арми смотрит на него, заставляет чувствовать себя в полной безопасности.  
Особенно, когда Арми скользит к губам и целует его, жадно, не останавливаясь, что-то неразборчиво шепчет прямо в рот. И от теплоты в его голосе Тимми снова обретает почву под ногами.

Когда Арми удаляет одну булавку за другой, боль снова пронзает все тело, и это уже слишком. Крики и стоны Тимми эхом отдаются от стен, но Арми его не останавливает.  
Тело продолжает болезненно пульсировать, даже когда исчезает последняя булавка. Тимми парит от мучительного кайфа, надо же, а ему казалось, что это невозможно.  
Он смутно отмечает про себя, что Арми развязывает ему лодыжки, и вместо того, чтобы позаботиться и о Тимми тоже - рукой, ртом или хотя бы пальцами в заднице, он просто перекатывает Тимми на другой бок и начинает плести сетку вокруг ног.

\- Это называется Аши Шибари, - объясняет он, но Тимми не разбирает слов, потому что витает в облаках боли и отчаяния. Он уверен, что одного легкого прикосновения к члену будет достаточно, чтобы отправить его за грань, и он бессвязно молит Арми о разрядке, но Арми твердо говорит «Нет».  
Тимми снова начинает всхлипывать, пока Арми берет более тонкую веревку и плетет узоры вокруг яиц и члена. Ни стоны, ни мольбы, ни просьбы – не помогают. Арми не сдается. В итоге Тимми оказывается с крепко перевязанным членом и разведенными яйцами, кончить так совершенно невозможно.

Слезы не останавливаются. Арми обнимает его со спины, держит крепко, пока Тимми, перестав смущаться, не начинает плакать навзрыд до тех пор, пока в горле не начинает першить, а на тело не накатывает глубокая усталость.  
\- Тим, ты справишься. Знаю, это очень тяжело, но ты справишься. И не только ради меня. Ты должен усвоить, что определенные действия влекут за собой жесткие последствия. Обещаю, что утром я тебя трахну и заставлю кончить так сильно, что ты поймешь, что ожидание того стоило.

У Тимми уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы смириться со своей судьбой, и после он немного успокаивается. И лишь тогда Арми поднимается с кровати, приносит ему воды и держит бутылку у губ. А потом снова ложится сзади и обнимает, пока Тимми не проваливается в крепкий сон.


	18. Ты мне - я тебе

Господи, Арми просто в восторге от такого Тима. Вчера ночью он был так хорош, так старался сдержаться, загнать оргазм поглубже, боролся с желанием кончить, вплоть до рыданий и истерики. Это было до головокружения прекрасно.

И поэтому держать его всю ночь в своих объятьях было так ценно. Арми лежит, прижавшись к связанному телу, надеясь, что не только веревки оставят свои следы, но и Тим оставит на них свои метки, превращая их в единую сущность. Инь и янь, солнце и луна, подношение и принятие, связанные в извечном круговороте жизни. Не способные существовать друг без друга.

В этот ранний час Арми, наконец-то, сжалившись над Тимом, осторожно ослабляет тонкую веревку на члене и яйцах. Тим, несколько утомленный их предыдущей изнурительной сессией, стонет и медленно просыпается, все еще дрейфуя на волнах сна.

\- Сейчас я тебя трахну, - выдыхает Арми ему в ухо, и каменный, истекающий еще с вечера член Тима дергается в ответ. Видимо, болезненно, потому что Тим шипит от легкого прикосновения к нему, но, тем не менее, отвечает:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Арми чувствует, как тимины мышцы напрягаются, когда тот пытается придвинуться ближе. Но это бесполезно, потому что он связан и полностью обездвижен. Арми гладит и водит рукой по веревке, сковывающей его, наслаждаясь тем, как Тим дрожит от каждого прикосновения.

Арми оставляет его лежать на боку и садится, чтобы достать смазку, потом берется за его колени и подтягивает их выше, пока бедра не касаются груди Арми, открывая лучший доступ для того, чтобы растянуть его пальцами. Тим издает совершенно фантастические звуки - мольбы и просьбы чередуются с порочными вздохами, когда Арми проталкивает глубоко внутрь сначала один палец, а затем и второй.

Он двигает ими, пока они не начинают легко скользить вперед и назад, растягивая тугую дырку, поглощаемые худым телом. Кольцо мышц вокруг уже покрасневшее и припухшее, несмотря на то, что Арми только начал. И чтобы раздразнить еще больше, он сгибает пальцы с каждым толчком, мгновенно определяя, где находится то самое заветное местечко.  
Тим вскрикивает, все его тело с головы до пят вытягивается в одну натянутую струну. Арми чувствует, как он плотно сжимает внутри пальцы, чтобы те соприкоснулись с чувствительным оголенным комком нервов, пытаясь получить удовольствие. В таком положении, в которое уложил его Арми, Тим почти не может двигаться, но он старается насаживаться и подмахивать бедрами, чтобы добиться желаемого. И в своем отчаянии он прекрасен.

\- Скажи, как сильно ты хочешь меня, - шепчет Арми, останавливаясь, но не вытаскивая пальцы.  
\- Господи, Арми, ну трахни меня уже, наконец, - стонет Тим.  
\- Нет, тебе придется постараться получше.  
\- Арми, пожалуйста. У меня такой стояк, что уже все тело болит. Просто сделай это.  
\- Почему я должен это делать? Что такого можешь предложить мне ты, чего не могут другие?  
\- Ты будешь моим первым, - голос Тима хрипит от возбуждения. – Я такой узкий, что ты получишь незабываемое наслаждение.

\- И ты не боишься боли? – интересуется Арми, нежно водя кончиком носа по шее Тима, в том месте, где смешиваются запахи пота, секса и сна.  
\- Нет, - Тим трясет своими взъерошенными кудрями. – Я хочу ее. Так сильно. И хочу с тобой. Просто возьми меня.

Когда Арми добавляет третий палец, Тим начинает вибрировать всем телом и быстро вдыхать и выдыхать через нос.

\- Постарайся расслабиться. Знаю, что всего слишком много, но ты справишься.  
Тим кивает, ресницы трепещут, и глаза закрываются.  
\- Тебе хорошо?  
\- Ммммм, да. Очень хорошо, пожалуйста…

Арми не торопится, плещет еще смазки и наблюдает, как краснота расползается от затылка Тима вниз по позвоночнику, пока не достигает торчащих лопаток. И когда Арми начинает облизывать шею и ведет языком до мочки уха, глаза Тима буквально закатываются назад, а скованные конечности начинают ходить ходуном. Сегодня не будет никаких укусов. Съемки начинаются в понедельник, и большую часть времени Тим будет ходить полуголым. И не сможет позволить себе щеголять в засосах.

\- Арми, ну пожалуйста… я уже готов, - Арми наконец-то убирает пальцы. Тим протестующе скулит, но замолкает, как только большие руки подхватывают его под колени, подталкивая еще выше, складывая почти пополам. Арми чувствует, как узлы веревки врезаются Тиму в ноги, и слегка втирает их в нежную молочную кожу. Конечно, нельзя оставлять слишком заметных следов, но ничего страшного, лосьон арники все исправит.

Просто ему очень нравится контраст между грубой пенькой и нежной кожей.

\- Точно? – спрашивает он.

Тим что-то бессвязно стонет в ответ, но звучит это как воодушевленное согласие.  
\- Хорошо, - Арми наклоняется к прикроватной тумбочке и достает из ящика презерватив. Разорвать упаковку скользкими пальцами сложно, поэтому он использует зубы, а потом быстро раскатывает презерватив по члену.

Несмотря на то, что Тим достаточно влажный, все-таки это его первый раз, поэтому Арми собирается быть нежным. Он смазывает себя еще раз, прежде чем пристроиться к узкой дырке своим толстым членом.  
\- Чувствуешь?

Тим лишь кивает и трясет руками.  
\- Хочешь этого?  
\- Да, - выдыхает Тим.  
\- Проси. Как следует.  
\- Арми, пожалуйста, возьми меня, поимей меня, трахни меня, выеби меня, выдери… - бормочет скрюченный Тим, не заботясь о том, как глупо и пошло это звучит, и Арми тает.

А когда толкается внутрь, наступает полная тишина. Он скользит медленно, но уверено, не обращая внимания на то, что Тим от шока зажимается и давится воздухом из-за непривычного растяжения. Арми останавливается лишь тогда, когда входит на всю длину, чтобы насладиться жаркой теснотой, окутывающей его со всех сторон.

Это все, о чем он когда-либо мечтал, даже лучше. Подснятым парнишкам не нравится, когда их связывают, а Арми не в кайф, если партнер не отдается процессу. Ему нужны настоящие стоны удовольствия от собственной беспомощности и безвольности в сковывающих путах. И Арми нравится наблюдать, как протекает борьба с внутренним стеснением, прежде чем приходит полное принятие себя. С купленными мальчиками этого всегда было либо чересчур, либо слишком мало. Излишний страх, излишнее восторженное притворство, некоторые вообще ударялись в тему рабства.

Но, Тим… он просто совершенен. Узкий, покорный, одновременно возбужденный и немного испуганный.

Арми оставляет поцелуй у него на загривке, зарываясь носом в мягкий подшерсток затылка. И если он мечтал когда-либо о том, чтобы время остановилось, то вот оно, то самое мгновение. Когда нет ни до, ни после, есть только сейчас, и он хотел бы остаться в этом моменте навечно.

~~~~  
Арми такой большой, что Тимми кажется, будто его разрывает на части. И он не останавливается, даже когда Тимми скулит и хнычет.

Пиздец, как больно.

Тимми чувствует, как глаза снова наполняются слезами, но в этот раз не от отчаянного возбуждения, а от жгучего, мучительного растяжения и того, как член Арми распирает его изнутри. Тимми уже готов молить Арми остановиться, когда тот замирает.  
\- Это все, - шепчет Арми ему в ухо, и Тимми переполняется странной гордостью за самого себя. Он сделал это. Принял все.

И теперь Арми в нем по самые яйца, а Тимми может чувствовать, как его член пульсирует и разбухает внутри. И все из-за него. Потому что он такой узкий. Потому что Арми хочет его так сильно. Потому что Арми его первый. И это подарок, который ему может преподнести только Тимми.

Тимми знает, что теперь до конца жизни не забудет этот момент. Отныне Арми навсегда выгравирован у него в душе. Арми станет частью его истории, частью его жизни.  
Тимми сносит голову от этой мысли, и он принимает боль, превращая ее во что-то будоражащее.

Он всегда хотел знать, каково это. Теперь он знает. Это не очень приятно, но сам факт того, что он не может ничего поделать, кроме как смириться, заводит куда сильнее, чем должен был бы.

Тимми полностью отдал контроль над своим телом и удовольствием в умелые руки Арми. И знание, что он не должен делать ничего, кроме как получать, – опьяняет.

Спустя долгое время Арми спрашивает:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- В порядке, - голос его звучит странно даже для собственных ушей.  
\- Ты охуенный.

По лицу Тимми расползается огромная улыбка. Он на пробу сжимает задницу, и Арми в ответ сильнее сцепляет вокруг него руки, целует в шею, в плечи и судорожно выдыхает.  
А когда Тимми проделывает такое еще раз, Арми уже стонет в голос.

\- Господи, я так и знал, что ты будешь издеваться.  
\- Двигайся, пожалуйста. Трахни меня, - шепчет Тимми, хотя он не уверен, что сможет вынести то, о чем просит, но готов попробовать. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского.

Все горит. И ощущения такие странные и какие-то неправильные, словно он набит чем-то до отказа. Тело начинает бунтовать, сопротивляться чужому вторжению. К тому же он никак не может остановить Арми. Он беспомощен. Так что Тимми закусывает губы столько, сколько может, пока не подступает угроза непоправимого.  
\- Аххх… пожалуйста… не надо!- стонет Тимми, и Арми замирает.  
\- Просто дыши.

И он дышит. Член, пойманный в ловушку между связанными ногами и ровно перевязанным телом, обмякает. А дотронуться до себя все еще скованными руками невозможно. Их уже слегка покалывает, но пальцы еще свободно двигаются, так что переживать не о чем.

Похоже, Арми догадывается, что ему нужно, запускает руку ему между ног и принимается ласкать его. Вот, что помогает Тимми по-настоящему расслабиться, и к его собственному удивлению, не только член начинает снова возбуждаться от прикосновений Арми, но и задница, похоже, приспосабливается к огромному члену.  
\- Да, Тим, вот так. Не сопротивляйся. Ты же знаешь, что хочешь этого. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы тебе понравилось. Доверься мне, детка.

Тимми откидывает голову на плечо Арми, открывая горло, и едва заметно кивает, что становится для Арми сигналом к действию. Свободной рукой он обвивает его потную шею, слегка сжимая ее.

Господи, да, пиздец как хорошо.

\- Сделай это, - требует Тимми, и Арми смыкает пальцы до конца, вжимаясь ладонью в кадык. В голове все плывет. Вот оно. Это ощущение нужности, обладания, подавления – полной безопасности. Он готов капитулировать прямо сейчас. От недостатка кислорода в голове гудит, и мускулы слабеют, отпуская какой-то бессознательный зажим, который удерживал его и мешал наслаждаться процессом.

Тимми издает едва слышный звук, и это все, что требуется, чтобы Арми начал толкаться в него снова, одновременно водя кулаком по члену. И это так хорошо, что Тимми способен в любой момент просто отключиться.

Мокрые, пошлые, хлюпающие звуки от ударов плоти о плоть наполняют комнату, переплетаясь с гортанными, хриплыми стонами Тимми и низким рычанием Арми, когда он выгибается назад, чтобы снова быстро вонзиться в податливое тело.  
В какой-то момент армина хватка на бедре слабеет, и Тимми выдыхает:  
\- Боже, ну пожалуйста, дай мне кончить… - его член, спрятавшийся в кулаке Арми, слишком чувствительный после вчерашних игрищ, и даже несмотря на большое количество выделяемой смазки, он все равно саднит и зудит.

Не ясно, в чем дело, в том, что это его первый раз, или в том, что Арми сам уже близок к краю, но тот, сжалившись, просто рычит:  
\- Блядь, давай, - а большего Тимми не надо. Он начинает кончать, бедра и мышцы скручивает в судорогах, пока он, не в состоянии глотнуть воздуха, хрипит:  
\- Да, боже, да! – и еще. – АрмиАрмиАрми.  
В то время, как Арми продолжает долбить его с такой силой, что Тимми боится быть разорванным напополам. Огромная ладонь ни на секунду не ослабляет хватку на горле, и в какой-то момент Тимми видит перед глазами звезды…

И то, как Тимми дергается в спазмах, оказывает нужный эффект на Арми. Когда Тимми накрывает последними сокрушительными волнами оргазма, Арми замирает, крепко сжимает пальцы вокруг горла, полностью перекрывая воздух, и ровно перед тем, как перед глазами темнеет, Тимми чувствует, как Арми изливается в презерватив.

Спустя несколько секунд Тимми, задыхаясь в чужое плечо, приходит в себя, а Арми все еще в нем. «Так вот, как оно» - единственная связная мысль, которая доступна на данный момент. Он хочет, чтобы они остались вот так навечно, связанные друг с другом самым близким и интимным способом из всех возможных. Все это как-то выходит за рамки обычного физического акта. Они стали одним целым, дополняя друг другом свои нужды и желания. Тимми слишком ошеломлен, чтобы до конца осознать, что сейчас произошло. Но он точно знает, что это нечто совершенно грандиозное. И он уже никогда не будет таким, как прежде.

А потом Арми быстро выходит из него, копошится позади, скорее всего, снимает презерватив, и волшебство момента рушится, возвращая Тимми к неприглядной действительности, а именно, к тому, что у него только что был анальный секс. Он даже боится представить себе, насколько грязным сейчас выглядит – мокрые простыни, подсыхающая на груди сперма, перемазанные, дай бог только смазкой, бедра, что-то, вытекающее из задницы, – Тимми чувствует себя пиздец, как странно.

Он снова закрывает глаза и пытается игнорировать реакции своего тела на то, что его задница только что приняла в себя массивный член. Потому что, честно говоря, Тимми очень жаль, что им пришлось использовать презерватив. Он очень хочет экспериментов, хочет, чтобы Арми кончил в него без преграды в виде латекса. И мысль о том, что Арми потом мог бы баловаться и слизывать свою собственную сперму, вытекающую из его дырки, снова отдает прямиком в член. Господи, в кого он превратился?

А потом он чувствует, что Арми развязывает его, - сначала верхнюю часть тела, потом ноги, попеременно массируя их, прежде чем поцеловать и погладить каждую оставленную веревкой отметку на теле.  
\- Ты такой красивый. Блядь, Тим, ты просто божественный. Невероятный. Фантастический. Спасибо тебе. Ты удивительный.

Тимми купается в этом обожании, тянется всем телом и жмется к Арми, пока тот не встает, чтобы принести влажное полотенце и немного лосьона, чтобы втереть его Тимми в кожу.

\- Позже я тебя снова трахну, ладно?

Тимми лишь кивает. Ну конечно. Арми получит все, что пожелает.

И он на мгновение закрывает глаза, чтобы перевести дух, наслаждаясь чувством полного насыщения и удовлетворения.


	19. На следующий день

Проснувшись, он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, который сейчас час. У Тимми даже уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы понять, что он лежит в Арминой кровати. Один. Он переворачивается, но другая сторона постели холодная. Хотя на ней все еще чувствуется их смешанный запах,и Тимми вжимается лицом в простыни, вдыхая легко различимый аромат секса.

Спустя пару минут он сбрасывает с себя остатки дремы, моргает и медленно садится, осматривая руки и ноги, покрытые неглубокими, но все еще видимыми рубцами. Тимми дотрагивается до них, скользит кончиками пальцев по небольшим припухлостям и впадинкам. Он потягивается всем телом, словно ленивый кот, с легкой улыбкой, играющей на губах.

Ой!  
Он до сих пор чувствует Арми. Тимми закрывает глаза и вспоминает, как Арми двигался в нем.

Несмотря на то, что между ягодицами саднит, у него все равно перехватывает дыхание, и он продолжает улыбаться.

Пока тело не напоминает ему о более низменных, физических нуждах. Он спешит в ванную и облегчается в туалете, постанывая от легкого дискомфорта.

Потом он решает, что ему очень нужен душ. Он весь перемазан спермой, смазкой и, скорее всего, еще какими-то телесными жидкостями, оставшимися со вчерашнего дня. Ему не хватает духу даже взглянуть на свое отражение в зеркале, он сразу ступает под струи воды. Вопреки устоявшейся привычке быстро принимать душ, сформировавшейся потому, что он вырос в квартире с четырьмя жильцами и одной ванной, сегодня он не торопится, медлит и наслаждается до тех пор, пока не заканчивается горячая вода.

Выйдя, наконец, из ванной, он чует носом волшебные запахи и решает проверить, что это, прежде чем одеться. Тимми тащится в кухню-столовую и находит там Арми в одних боксерах и красной линялой футболке, что-то помешивающего в сковородке.

Сам Тимми готовить совершенно не умеет. С тех пор, как он стал жить самостоятельно, с двумя приятелями из ЛаГуардии в квартирке в Бронксе, он выживал только за счет пиццы из забегаловки на углу. Самая дешевая Маргарита, всего по три бакса, так часто спасала Тимми в тяжелые времена, в межсезонье между работами. Которое не длилось больше трех дней, если он правильно рассчитывал свои возможности.

С учетом взаимоотношений Арми с едой - вся эта любовь\ненависть - Тимми в голову не приходило, что тот умеет готовить. Но вот он, собственной персоной, взбивает яйца в сковородке. Рядом вовсю булькает и кипит кофеварка с итальянским эспрессо.

Рот Тимми наполняется слюной, и не понятно, от чего это - от вида еды или от вида арминых упругих ягодиц, скрывающихся под тонким слоем обтягивающей ткани. Возможно, от всего разом.

Тимми встает в дверном проеме, все еще голый, но с браслетом на запястье, и внезапно его накрывает волной смущения. Это не слишком? Уместно ли подкрадываться к Арми со спины вот так вот, в чем мать родила? Может, у них был секс на одну ночь, и теперь Тимми злоупотребляет гостеприимством? Может ли он все еще быть здесь? Или уже исчерпал свой лимит и должен свалить? А вдруг Арми поэтому проснулся раньше и не разбудил его - чтобы дать возможность сбежать, даже не причесавшись? Существуют ли правила этикета после ночи секса со своим мужчиной-партнером по съемкам?

\- Эй, доброе утро, - говорит Тимми слегка неловко, накручивая на пальцы влажные кудри и выдавливая из себя улыбку. Арми поворачивается и улыбается в ответ.  
\- Утро? Уже три часа дня.  
\- Черт! Серьезно?

Арми улыбается еще шире, обласкав глазами тело Тимми, и очевидно приходит в восторг от отсутствия одежды.  
\- Тебя из пушки было не разбудить. И я решил, что тебе нужно как следует выспаться, - в его взгляде мелькает что-то серьезное, и он выключает газ, прежде чем снова повернуться к Тимми. – Ты как?

Тимми чувствует невероятное облегчение от того, что Арми, похоже, не напрягает его присутствие.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, прежде чем махнуть рукой в сторону сковородки и кофе. – Делаешь завтрак?  
Ему не хватает духу добавить «для меня».  
\- Я услышал звук воды в душе и решил, что тебе не помешает поесть. Это всего лишь яйца и кофе, ничего особенного.  
\- Это мило, - Тимми понимает, что это банальная вежливость, но он, правда, очень тронут и весь светится от радости. Он не привык к тому, чтобы его спутники готовили ему завтрак. Да он никому особо и не предлагал, честно говоря, он даже немного стыдится, когда редкие партнеры остаются на ночь.  
\- Пойду оденусь.  
\- Хмм, знаешь ли, я думал, что мы можем поесть в постели, - и снова что-то неуловимое проскальзывает во взгляде Арми. - Так что не стоит напрягаться.

У Тимми воздух застревает в горле, и он тяжело сглатывает. Это что, намек? Господи, ему нужно научиться быстрее соображать.

\- Ладно, - Тимми старается изобразить невозмутимость, поворачивается и возвращается в спальню, прекрасно понимая, что Арми пялится на его голую задницу. И легкая улыбка превращается в соблазнительную усмешку.  
Пусть Арми сам несет еду, в конце концов, он же ему не раб.

~~~~  
Позаботившись о Тимми, Арми где-то на час задремал. А проснувшись, поедал взглядом мирно спящее в руках тело – эти бледные руки и ноги с еще заметными красноватыми отметинами, взъерошенные волосы, кожа, покрытая результатами их общего освобождения. Он выглядит и пахнет чистым сексом.

Арми не привык делить постель с любовниками. И то, что Тим все еще здесь, после всего, что они сделали, выбивает из колеи. Арми одновременно и взбудоражен, и испуган тем, что тот остался, что Арми позволено быть с кем-то настолько тонким и ломким в момент, когда он настолько уязвим, позволено держать его в своих руках. Арми не хочет отпускать Тима – никогда. И при этом понимает, что должен провести между ними небольшую границу, иначе все это может стать чем-то опасно серьезным.

Арми знает, что прошлой ночью, после всего случившегося, они пересекли черту. И все же надеется, что сможет контролировать то нечто, что началось у них с Тимом. Однако, стоит признать, что этот мальчишка - истинное искушение. Он из тех, на кого Арми может запасть. Крепко.

А это в планы не входит.

Он осторожно встает, чтобы не разбудить Тима. Убеждая себя, что ему нужно попить воды, залиться кофе и покурить. На самом деле ему нужно немного пространства.  
Время от времени в течение дня Арми проверяет Тима, но тот спит, как убитый. После всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, он должен как следует отдохнуть. Да и у Арми будет немного времени подумать.

Прошлой ночью Тим вел себя просто сказочно. Наблюдать за тем, как он, наконец-то, распадался на куски, было ни с чем не сравнимым ощущением. Внутри Арми тоже что-то раскололось, и он уверен, что уже никогда не будет тем человеком, которым был прежде.  
Он пьет кофе, курит и неотрывно смотрит в окно несколько часов подряд, и в какой-то момент осознает, что, видимо, немного влюблен. Пиздец!  
Прошлой ночью он впервые почувствовал такую связь с другим человеком, какую никогда и ни с кем не испытывал. Он нутром чуял, что именно нужно Тиму, как далеко можно зайти и как заставить его парить над землей.

Он был у Тима первым.

Господи, значимость такого момента пугает Арми до усрачки. Ответственность бьет под дых, и огромная тяжелая плита ложится на плечи, придавливая своим весом.  
И все же он точно знает лишь одно – ничто не остановит его от того, чтобы брать Тима снова, снова и снова.  
Именно это он имел в виду, когда убеждал Тима, что тот заслуживает лучшего. Арми понимает, что не может предложить ничего, кроме проблем и сложностей. Он уверен, что разобьет Тиму сердце. Но остановиться не в состоянии. Его мечты стали явью. И нужно успеть насладиться этим до самого дна.

И когда все это закончится, Арми, скорее всего, будет чувствовать себя, как побитая собака. Но он так долго жил с разъедающим изнутри чувством вины, что это уже не имеет значения. А еще он понимает, что должен прекратить все это ради Тима и его блага, но он совсем не альтруист. И, в конце концов, разве не Тим замутил все это, видя всю низменность арминой натуры? Это Тим полез на него во время репетиции. Это Тим засунул руку ему в шорты и отдрочил. Что Арми должен был сделать? Вряд ли кто-нибудь ожидал, что он может отказаться от такого предложения. Он всего лишь человек, не стоит об этом забывать.  
И все же угрызения совести терзают душу, пока он размышляет, что в итоге сделает с Тимом. Мальчишка доверяет ему, это и так было очевидно, но после вчерашней ночи стало отчетливо ясно.

И в итоге в конце это доверие будет разрушено. Как всегда. У них нет будущего.  
Как бы сильно он ни хотел этого – Тима – все это несовместимо с укладом его жизни, с его имиджем. Арми Хаммер создал свой собственный образ. И не может подвергнуть его риску ради симпатичного мальчишки. Даже если этот симпатичный мальчишка - единственный шанс познать вкус любви и жизни, когда ты остаешься самим собой. Не сейчас, когда он начинает верить в то, что этот фильм повернет его карьеру в то русло, о котором он так давно мечтал. И утрет нос всем тем критикам, что писали о нем исключительно, как о Кене куклы Барби. Если он займет серьезное положение в индустрии, то необходимости соответствовать стандартам голливудской красоты будет положен конец. Лишь от одной мысли, что его будут судить не по красоте, а по таланту, Арми становится легче, лучше, свободнее.

А если получится иметь и то, и другое – и Тима, и карьеру, именно в таком порядке, ну вдруг? Может за то время, что они проведут в Италии, вдали от семей, от друзей, они смогут хотя бы сойтись на этом. Просто существовать в итальянском пузыре, вне реальности, как любовники…  
Скинув груз своих привычных ограничений этим солнечным утром, Арми позволяет себе помечтать: о том, чтобы целовать того, кого он правда хочет целовать, о том, чтобы держать Тима за руку, когда они бредут по темным мощеным улицам Кремы, о том, чтобы голым лежать с ним в постели и смеяться, болтать всю ночь напролет об актерстве, фильмах, и почему они этим занимаются – не из-за денег или славы, а потому что они не могут заниматься ничем другим, если хотят просто дышать и существовать. Объяснить такое кому-то, кто не живет этим, сложно...

Будь он проклят, если позволит ускользнуть такой возможности. Больше не позволит. Все имеют право на толику счастья, даже Арми Хаммер. Когда он вернется в Лос-Анджелес, к жене и семье, то, скорее всего, должен будет до конца жизни выкинуть из головы эти несколько недель с Тимом. Но он не может лишить себя этого, если хочет остаться в здравом уме. И обещает себе, что это последнее отступление, и клянется, что когда вернется домой, то станет Лиз тем самым мужем, которого она заслуживает.

К собственному удивлению Арми понимает, что за последние двадцать четыре часа не вспомнил ни о матери, ни о Лиз. Это хороший знак или плохой?  
Когда он слышит, как в середине дня включается вода в душе, он стряхивает свои думы и начинает готовить еду для Тима, обнаружив, что и сам голоден. Задумавшись о том, в чем ему и Тиму нужно будет разобраться, и как минимизировать потери от случившегося, он забыл поесть.  
Ведь очевидно, что им придется поговорить. И он искренне надеется, что они придут к какому-то общему знаменателю, как взрослые люди. И еда может поспособствовать этому.  
Но когда он видит Тима, стоящего в дверном проеме во всей своей сверкающей нагой красоте, с браслетом на руке, то все разумные планы и добрые намерения рушатся, как карточный домик.

Арми до боли хочет этого мальчика.

Они сидят в кровати, поглощают яичницу и запивают ее крепким кофе. И у Арми наполовину встает от вида дергающегося кадыка Тима, когда тот глотает.  
\- Спасибо,- спустя пару минут тишины говорит Тим, робко вытирая подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. Это настолько детский жест, что Арми тут же вспоминает насколько тот молод.  
\- Это просто яичница.  
\- Не только за еду, - Тим краснеет, но, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, продолжает смотреть на Арми.  
Это должна была быть его реплика.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – снова спрашивает Арми, указывая на его тело.  
\- Я же сказал – хорошо, - Тим ухмыляется. – Немного чешется.  
\- Ну, это ожидаемо, - Арми не может удержаться от улыбки.  
\- А мы самолюбивы, да, мистер Хаммер?  
\- Фамилия обязывает*.  
Тим закатывает глаза, но все равно смеется над таким нелепым каламбуром. И несмотря на то, что дико хочется спустить все на тормозах и вернуться к их привычному стебу, Арми продолжает:  
\- Я спрашивал, как ты себя чувствуешь после того, что мы делали ночью?

Тим тут же захлебывается кофе и закашливается.

\- Ну конечно… - произносит он, в конце концов, но Арми слышится напряжение в голосе. Живот скручивает. Черт! Неужели он переусердствовал? Все же для Тима это был первый раз.  
Тим играет с браслетом на запястье и не смотрит на него.  
\- Тим, слушай, насчет прошлой ночи… – Арми не имеет понятия, как выразить словами все то, что его тревожит, поэтому замолкает. Что он может сказать Тиму, чтобы ему стало лучше, ну хотя бы не так плохо?

Пальцы Тима замирают, а лицо кривится, превращаясь в каменную маску. Он хочет уйти? Арми слишком давит? Может, еще рано? Может, всего слишком много? Или, может, все это слишком серьезно для Тима, может, он просто искал веселья и забав? Он такой молодой, его взрослым-то и не назовешь. Кто может его винить? Может, он просто поддался волнующему моменту, решил воплотить в жизни какие-то свои кинки, и вдруг понял, что все это не для него… И теперь его тошнит от Арми, от всего этого, от них?  
\- Все в порядке. Ну, ты хотя бы сделал мне завтрак перед тем, как напомнил о том, что ты женат и…  
Арми кажется, что его ударили в живот.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну я обычно так не поступаю – не вступаю в одноразовые связи с коллегами. Не знаю, как правильно вести себя в такой ситуации, но я все понимаю, позволь мне просто допить свой кофе и потом…  
\- Заткнись.

Тимин рот захлопывается.

\- Я пытался сказать, что не хочу причинить тебе боль, - за окаменевшим взглядом Тима чувствуется знакомое уныние, которое разбивает все защитные стены Арми. – Тим, уверен, что в итоге я об этом пожалею, но, скорее всего, не так сильно, как ты…  
\- Это не твое дело, - резко перебивает его Тим. – Мне двадцать лет, бога ради… Арми. Я знаю, что ты женат. Припоминаешь, что я знаком с твоей женой? Я не жду никакого романтического дерьма, вроде совместного побега в закат.

Арми глубоко вдыхает, ему совсем не нравится этот циничный тон.  
\- Дело не только в этом.  
\- Тогда в чем? – возмущается Тим.  
\- Прошлой ночью мы занимались более, чем серьезными вещами. Знаю, это очень тревожит. Может, ты захочешь обсудить это с кем-то… Но я в шкафу и выходить не собираюсь… Никто об этом не должен знать, понимаешь? Ни Лука, ни члены съемочной группы, ни твоя семья, ни твои друзья.

Тим пару раз моргает.  
\- Да, хорошо, я понял.  
\- Ты точно понимаешь, что это значит? Ты не можешь говорить об этом ни с кем. Ни сейчас, никогда, даже когда это…  
\- Когда это закончится? – оглядываясь назад, Арми всегда будет восхищаться прямотой Тима в тот момент. – Я не идиот. Я уже сказал, что ничего не жду.  
\- Почему? – Арми не может удержаться от вопроса, он сам вырывается откуда-то из глубины. Тим хмурится и дергает плечом. – Почему ты миришься с моим дерьмом? Хочешь быть моим грязным маленьким секретом, крутить со мной шашни на стороне?

Тим снова дергает плечом.

\- Ну, я бы не сказал, что тут за мной выстроилась очередь… - бормочет он.  
\- Что? Вспомни того парня… Ладно, лучше не вспоминать, но когда мы были в клубе, там было много парней и девчонок, которые пялились на тебя. Ты видел, как на тебя смотрит Эстер?  
Тим фыркает:  
\- Не, чувак… Не вешай мне хуйню на уши.  
Арми решительно продолжает:  
\- Знаешь, что я вижу в тебе? Что ты самый талантливый актер, с которым мне когда-либо приходилось работать, - да, даже в сравнении с Лео и Джонни! Я никогда не работал с таким открытым, свободным, раскованным человеком, как ты. Ты станешь большой звездой, Тим, и, что куда важнее, ты станешь великим актером. Обещаю, уже через год вокруг тебя будут виться все, а ты - отбиваться от них обеими руками…

Тим отмахивается от него подушкой.

\- Я серьезно.  
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Нет, ну серьезно, ответь, чего ты ждешь от меня, от этого?  
Лицо Тима меняет краски и на долю секунды из глуповатого превращается в задумчивое, пока он взволнованно трет нижнюю губу большим и указательным пальцами. Арми готовит себя к длинной разочаровывающей тишине и очередному пожиманию плечами, но внезапно Тим собирается и говорит:  
\- Я всегда хотел узнать… И прошлая ночь была… Ладно, она была феноменальной, черт возьми, но я все еще не уверен, на данный момент, в том что я… Я хочу сказать, мы могли бы выяснить это? Ведь, да? Очевидно ты знаешь, что делаешь. Что… хорошо, а в данном случае и очень важно. И… ты мне нравишься. Но… это не... Я не… ищу, знаешь ли… ну понимаешь…

Арми не понимает, и, видимо, это отражается на его лице.

\- Я правда не ищу кого-либо. Или чего-нибудь… серьезного. Так что, ты… твоя недоступность идеально подходит, - после такого признания Тим готов смотреть куда угодно, только не на Арми.  
\- То есть, ты пытаешься сказать, что мы могли бы стать… друзьями с привилегиями? – Арми замирает в ожидании ответа.  
\- Ну, наверное, да? – Тим прикусывает подушечку большого пальца, пытаясь спрятать легкую улыбку.  
\- Как по мне, так звучит отлично, - улыбается в ответ Арми. Может быть, Бог все-таки существует?

Спустя годы Арми, оглядываясь назад, всегда будет вспоминать Тима именно таким: сидящим в кровати; прикрытым свернувшейся вокруг простыней; с грязной тарелкой на коленях; с этим взглядом с поволокой из-под ресниц; с безумным, больше обычного, количеством кудряшек на голове; с затвердевшими розовыми сосками; покрасневшими, блестящими губами - воплощение невинности и соблазна в один и тот же момент.

Как бы разумно ни звучало это предложение, Арми знал, что должен бросить эту затею, но он предпочитал думать, что ему просто не хватило духу отказаться. Ради их общего блага.  
Но тогда это бы означало, что он другой человек, хороший человек. Коим он не является. Для него никогда не было иного исхода. Не после того, как он трахнул Тима.

И в самые темные времена ему приходится признать, что с того момента он был обречен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hammer - в переводе молоток.


	20. Грязный уикенд

Тимми надеялся, что все не станет настолько серьезным так быстро, хотя этого стоило ожидать после того, как переспал с женатым мужчиной намного старше себя.  
Ну, как бы то ни было, ему удалось пройти через Разговор, и теперь он удовлетворен своими реакциями. Очень взрослыми – «давай просто повеселимся вместе так долго, как получится, сплошное развлечение, бро».

И здорово, что Арми так легко согласился. Они бро, без каких-либо романтичных привязанностей. Тимми конечно совершенно снесло голову от Арми, но это не значит, что он влюблен, ничего подобного. И он обещает сам себе, что не станет никому досаждать, он не какой-то там трах на одну ночь, который не в состоянии потом свалить.  
А теперь у него есть долгих шесть недель, чтобы проверить, нравится ли ему это, с мужчиной. Секс. Трах. И всякие кинковые штуки.

И если нет, то ему и не будет нужды повторять этот опыт. Арми точно не назойливый тип. Боже, у него карьера в Голливуде, жена и ребенок! И он не сможет выкраивать время для интрижки с юным актером из малоизвестного итальянского фильма.  
Да, это сработает. Они взрослые люди. И прекрасно осознают, во что впрягаются. Если у Тимми появятся излишне романтичные мысли, то достаточно будет просто взглянуть на безымянный палец Арми, где вытатуированы инициалы его жены и его самого в замысловатой переплетающейся вязи.

Тимми обсасывал этот палец и наблюдал, как он обхватывал его член, но это вовсе не отменяет того факта, что Арми уже занят. И Тимми справится с этим. Он не какая-то там плакса, наоборот, он гордится подвернувшейся случайно возможностью.

С чего бы ему вообще влюбляться в Арми Хаммера?

Лучше начать готовиться к съемкам, например, заучивать роли для их первой грядущей сцены в понедельник. Но почему-то Тимми с большим энтузиазмом погружается в достигнутое с Арми соглашение и позволяет тому пользоваться собой. Поэтому проводит всю вторую половину дня на коленях, обнаженным, со связанными за спиной руками, посреди арминой спальни, обслуживая его своим ртом.  
Арми затыкает его глотку своим членом, пока слюна не начинает течь по подбородку Тимми, большие ладони зарываются в кудри, чтобы удерживать голову на месте. Он то жестко трахает подставленный рот, то нежно проводит головкой члена по припухшим, влажным губам, покрывая их блестящей смазкой.

\- Тебе ведь нравится, да? Нравится задыхаться от моего толстого члена?- спрашивает Арми, погружаясь в рот Тимми все глубже, по самые яйца, и Тимми остается лишь согласно мычать в то время, как к глазам поступает влага от сопротивления рвотному рефлексу. И когда Арми наконец-то выходит из него, Тимми почти падает, откашливаясь густой слизью. Она попадает на пол и на его болезненный стояк, от чего Тимми чуть ли не кончает.  
Дав Тимми перерыв, чтобы перевести дыхание, Арми разводит подушечкой большого пальца смешавшиеся на подбородке Тимми сперму и слюну и размазывает все по скулам Тимми, его векам, кончику носу, и Тимми, отчаянно нуждающегося в нежности, выкручивает от этого прикосновения.

С члена уже течет.  
\- Господи, только посмотри, какой бардак ты развел. Закапал весь пол, - злобно фыркает Арми. – Нужно заставить тебя вылизать все это до чистоты.  
\- Да, Арми. Прости, Арми, - Тимми опускает взгляд и наблюдает, как на уретре собирается очередная капля прозрачной жидкости.  
\- Разве я разрешал тебе говорить? По-моему, тебе нужно снова заткнуть глотку.  
Арми снова вколачивается членом в рот Тимми, без устали тараня его, доставая до самого неба, пока не убеждается, что тот может начать давиться в любую минуту. И у Тимми не остается выхода, кроме как полностью расслабить горло и сосредоточиться на дыхании через нос. Все это время Арми удерживает голову Тимми прямо за кудрявую макушку, но тот не может сопротивляться, пока принимает Арми так глубоко, как только может проникнуть  
\- Посмотри на меня, - рявкает Арми, и Тимми слегка приподнимает голову, глядя прямо в голубые глаза. Должно быть, он выглядит ужасно и грязно с истекающим слюной и растянутым членом ртом, с бьющимися о мокрый подбородок яйцами, но похоже Арми нравится то, что он видит, потому что Тимми чувствует проступающий вкус спермы на языке и пульсацию в горле.  
\- Вот так, Тим. Принимай все.  
Что Тимми и делает, пытаясь заглотнуть еще больше, втягивая воздух щеками, желая снова ощутить вкус Арми.

Но так и не получает того, что так отчаянно жаждет. Потому что в последнюю секунду Арми выходит из него и забрызгивает всю грудь, тяжело вздымающиеся ребра и затвердевшие соски белыми каплями.  
А потом смотрит на него с таким теплом и восторгом, что Тимми готов с удовольствием повторять это снова и снова.  
\- Ты чудо, - говорит Арми, падая перед ним на колени и прижимаясь голой, бархатной грудью к тимминой потной спине, зажимая между их телами связанные руки Тимми, оглаживает костлявые плечи и мягко целует затылок.  
Тимми чувствует себя одновременно и опустошенным, и перевозбужденным, и еще чуточку разочарованным, когда Арми развязывает его, вынуждая вынырнуть из царства подчинения, в которое он погрузился с головой.

Но все же Арми удерживает его на грани, так и не позволив кончить или хотя бы помыться перед тем, как отправиться на ужин. Тимми уверен, что его огромный стояк, от которого ему никак не удается избавиться, виден всем, да и запах секса его тело источает на всю округу. От такого унижения он краснеет и погружается в молчание. Но в этот раз от того, что заказ делает Арми, у него появляется ощущение собственной нужности и принадлежности чему-то. Это негласное обещание, что Арми позаботится о нем, когда они вернутся домой. Позаботится в своей строгой, но любящей манере, мягко, но уверенно укажет ему его место.  
\- Ты сказал, что снова трахнешь меня, - решается напомнить Тимми, управившись со своей пастой в полной тишине.  
\- Так и будет, - говорит Арми, прежде чем заказать тирамису, которое он потом медленно скармливает Тимми, заставляя дочиста облизывать ложку после каждого кусочка. Тимми кружит языком и обсасывает перепачканные кремом пальцы Арми, не заботясь о том, что на них смотрят посетители.

Когда они наконец-то возвращаются в квартиру Арми, у Тимми такой стояк, что он едва ли может ясно мыслить.  
Однако, вместо того, чтобы снова связать его, Арми заставляет Тимми объезжать себя в позе наездника, удерживая за хрупкие бедра, выдаивая из его гибкого тела один оргазм за другим, пока он не превращается в одно мокрое, обессилевшее желе. Член Арми распирает его, и в какой-то момент кажется, что он пульсирует уже в горле, пока Арми долбится по простате снова и снова, не обращая внимание на то, что от перевозбуждения Тимми уже скулит и хнычет.

\- Заткнись, а не то снова придется занять твой рот. Хочешь этого? – Тимми вспоминает, как задыхался и захлебывался слюнями, и его передергивает, только вот не ясно - от страха или от желания, но на всякий случай он хранит молчание.  
Ему позволено упасть на грудь Арми только после того, как тот кончает глубоко внутри, буквально насаживая в последние минуту его на свой член, словно безвольную резиновую куклу.  
И теперь Тимми лежит в своей собственной остывающей сперме, которая покрывает и живот Арми, и его ребра, явно не способный когда-либо пошевелиться. Бедра, как и дырка, горят от напряжения, не привыкшие к такой частой интенсивной нагрузке и такому гигантскому члену.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь, расскажи? – шепчет Арми в кудряшки, крепко обнимая Тимми своими длинными накачанными руками.  
\- Чувствую себя грязным. Использованным. Уставшим. Счастливым, - бормочет Тимми в волосатую бархатистую грудь.  
\- А там, внизу? – Арми все еще в нем, и от легких толчков Тимми шипит.  
\- Больно. Ты просто огромный.  
\- По-моему, тебе это нравилось, - хихикает Арми.  
\- И нравится, - глаза Тимми начинают закрываться. – Но мне нужно еще привыкнуть.  
\- Тогда нам придется поработать над твоей выносливостью. Думаю, что у меня найдутся подходящие игрушки для тренировки твоей симпатичной узкой дырочки.  
Тимми бросает в дрожь, когда он представляет, как его задницу растягивают большие, резиновые вибраторы.  
\- Не думаю, что мне такое понравится. Придется купить Ресинол или какой-нибудь итальянский аналог.  
Арми целует его в макушку:  
\- Я могу тебя осмотреть, если хочешь. Убедиться, что все в порядке.  
\- Извращенец, - Тимми немного сдвигается и тяжело вздыхает, когда Арми с непристойным звуком соскальзывает с его влажного тела.  
\- Мне казалось, что тебе это нравится.  
Тимми ухмыляется, приподнимается на локтях и нежно целует Арми, ведет кончиком языка по его нижней губе.  
\- О каких игрушках ты говоришь? – шепчет он, чувствуя на своих губах улыбку Арми.  
\- Потом.

Тимми кусает его за бархатную нижнюю губу и всасывает ее, после чего начинает выкарабкиваться из объятий. Хочется почиститься, помыться, но… Арми хватает его за бедра и не дает выбраться.  
\- Что такое? – в голосе слышится раздражение.- Куда собрался?  
\- Мне нужно помыться.  
\- Мне тоже, - Арми кивает на свое грязное тело, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Тимми.  
Тот хмурится.  
\- Дважды повторять не буду, - Арми легко шлепает Тимми по заднице, а потом, сграбастав волосы на затылке, прижимает лицом к липкой массе, покрывающей всю его кожу.  
И Тимми позволяется отправиться в ванную только после того, как он дочиста вылизывает грудь и живот Арми от спермы.

*****  
В воскресенье они вовсе не спят до полудня. Вместо этого Арми решает, что нужно выбраться из их пропитанной спермой постели на пробежку. Тим ноет, что слишком устал и пока не в состоянии, но Арми убеждает его, объяснив, что с таким количеством обнаженных сцен ему нужно оставаться в хорошей форме.

Еще рано, и на улицах Кремы почти пустынно, если не считать парочку пожилых женщин, облаченных в черные платья, идущих на мессу. Вскоре они покидают пределы города и около часа бегают по сельской местности. И возвращаются обратно в квартиру Арми насквозь потные и совершенно запыхавшиеся.

Арми не дает Тиму возможности принять душ или переодеться. Как только они утоляют жажду, взяв бутылки с водой из холодильника, он хватает Тима за влажную футболку, притягивает ближе и целует. Сначала губы, затем шею, облизывает солоноватую кожу, пока Тим не начинает счастливо хихикать.  
\- Тим, Господи, я хочу тебя постоянно. Это какое-то наваждение, - выдыхает Арми куда-то в ключицу.  
\- Ты ненасытен, - Тим обнимает Арми за талию, пока тот продолжает покусывать и облизывать каждый доступный кусочек кожи. Тим пытается отпрянуть, когда Арми приподнимает его левую руку и прижимается носом к подмышке, но хватка на футболке лишь усиливается, пока Тим не перестает извиваться и не позволяет Арми свободно наслаждаться своим телом.  
\- Дай мне надышаться тобой, - свободной рукой Арми хватает его за задницу и крепко сжимает ягодицу, прежде чем двинуться к паху. Пока еще мягкому, но начинающему крепнуть от прикосновений.  
\- Как думаешь, ты выдержишь еще один заход? – спрашивает Арми, прижимаясь своим уже твердым членом к подрагивающему от возбуждения животу Тима, потом мягко всасывает в рот мочку уха, нежно скользя вдоль ушной раковины, а затем прикусывая ее.  
Тим менжуется. Арми видит, как на его лице проступают самые противоречивые эмоции: похоть, неуверенность, сомнение, беспокойство, смущение…

\- Да… конечно, - отзывается тот в конце концов, хотя энтузиазма в голосе не слышно.  
Но, несмотря на это, Арми берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы и тянет его прямиком в спальню.  
Но на этот раз не трахает. Просто стягивает с него слишком свободные штаны, потому что те принадлежат Арми, стягивает до колен и, стреножив Тимми, подтягивает его закованные ноги повыше, затем наносит смазку на внутреннюю сторону его бедер и толкается в узкое пространство.

\- Не разводи ноги. Скрести лодыжки.

Арми перехватывает Тима за талию и начинает ласкать его в такт своим толчкам. И вскоре Тим начинает стонать, подмахивая крепко сжатыми бедрами, но очевидно, что вовсе не в погоне за скорым удовольствием, а в желании доставить удовольствие Арми. И ради этого он готов долго балансировать на грани оргазма. Что ж, он быстро учится.  
Господи, как хорошо. Арми наблюдает, как бледная попка отскакивает то и дело от его живота, и делает внутреннюю пометку - уделить в будущем особое внимание этим двум аккуратным мягким половинкам. Он будет кусать их, шлепать и целовать. И Тим будет еще несколько дней чувствовать его, когда садится.  
Арми достаточно представить себе разложенного на кухонном или кофейном столе Тима, его покрасневшие и горящие ягодицы в сочетании с бледными, гладкими, почти безволосыми ногами, чтобы потерять ритм и начать вбиваться в узкое, влажное пространство всерьез. Он зарывается носом во все еще влажные от пота кудри и, кончая, хрипит:  
\- Сейчас, Тим!

Тим покорно выдыхает и выстреливает спермой на пальцы Арми и простыни. Их точно нужно срочно сменить.

Но они валяются до полудня и лишь потом, наконец-то, добираются до заветного душа. Внутри тесной кабинки они целуются, целуются и целуются под горячими струями, моют друг друга везде, толкаются локтями и скользят мыльными пальцами в укромные местечки. Но все же они слишком измотаны, чтобы пойти на очередной заход.  
После Арми снова готовит яйца. Протеин жизненно необходим.

Во второй половине дня они готовятся к завтрашним съемкам: прибытию Оливера и их первой встрече. Немного странно, но, тем не менее, волнующе, что они наконец-то, наконец-то, спустя столько времени, приступают к съемкам фильма - их эпичной истории любви.  
Арми размышляет над тем, каково это - впервые увидеть Элио. Завтра узнает. Назад пути нет. Им придется играть влюбленность. Смогут ли они быть убедительными? Как это отразится на Тиме и нем? Смогут ли они вести себя, как простые знакомые, после того, как сначала кружили вокруг друг друга столько недель, а потом трахались все выходные напролет? И все это явно не без участия Оливера и Элио. Как им вернуть это состояние, если учесть, что за последние сорок восемь часов они поимели друг друга во всех мыслимых и немыслимых смыслах?

Они пообещали друг другу вложить в этот фильм все сердце и душу. Он одинаково важен для них обоих. Для Тима это отличное начало пути к славе. Для Арми возможность воскресить свою затухающую карьеру. Этой ролью он сможет наконец-то добиться определенного признания и доказать критикам, что он не обычный сладкий мальчик.  
За последние пару недель Тим как-то сумел убедить его, что он вовсе не такой уж шарлатан, каким себя считал. И что совместное с Тимом, Лукой и Майклом творение «Назови меня своим именем» станет неким обрядом посвящения, в котором он так нуждается, чтобы стать тем самым актером, мастером своего дела, каким всегда мечтал быть.  
Этот проект ни в коем случае не должен провалиться. Так рисковать нельзя. Вот почему Арми нужен план.

***  
Воскресным вечером довольный, умиротворенный Тимми лежит, вжавшись лицом в шею Арми, полной грудью вдыхая его запах. Он чувствует себя заебанным и счастливым.

\- Слушай, я тут подумал… - резко начинает Арми, и Тимми кажется, что ничего хорошего дальше не последует.  
\- О чем? – спрашивает он. – О тех игрушках, что ты упоминал?  
\- О том, что завтра начинаются съемки.  
\- И?  
\- Ну знаешь, Элио и Оливер завтра впервые встретятся и медленно начнут узнавать друг друга. Но мы при этом трахались все выходные.  
\- Только не говори, что ты жалеешь об этом, - фыркает Тимми, целуя излучину шеи Арми.  
\- Ну конечно нет, - Армии игриво шлепает Тимми по макушке. – Но, по-моему, нам стоит что-то предпринять, чтобы не слишком сближаться в первую неделю. В конце концов, Элио и Оливер еще не знают друг друга.  
Тимми садится прямо, смотрит на Арми и с подозрением спрашивает:  
\- Что у тебя на уме?  
\- Ну, думаю, что в первую неделю нам лучше ничего не делать.  
\- И под «ничего» ты имеешь в виду... ничего? – Тимми не уверен, правильно ли все понимает.  
\- Ни секса, ни объятий, ни поцелуев, ни совместных ночевок, ни прикосновений… Думаю, что лучше даже и тебе самому себя не трогать.  
\- Что?- взвизгивает Тимми.

\- Ну, Элио постоянно возбужден, сексуально не удовлетворен. Мне кажется, что тебе не помешает такой опыт в жизни, чтобы потом достоверно претворить его на экране.  
\- Арми, я всегда всеми руками «за» полное погружение в образ, но это смахивает на пытку, - Тимми до сих пор не верит в услышанное. Какого хуя? Точнее, никакого хуя?  
\- Думаешь? – спрашивает Арми, и в его глазах вспыхивает озорной блеск.  
Тимми кивает.  
\- Ну что ж, это печально. Потому что я решил, что все будет именно так, - Арми откидывается на подушки и выглядит очень довольным собой.  
Тимми тяжело сглатывает:  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Ага.  
\- Я не смогу получить разрядку целую неделю?  
\- Ага.  
\- А ты?

\- Детка, боюсь, что это касается только тебя. Оливер… ну, мы же точно ничего о нем не знаем, верно? К тому же Элио считает, что он перетрахал всю деревню.  
\- Ты засранец, ты не можешь так поступить!  
\- О, я могу, - ухмыляется в ответ Арми.  
\- Но… как же это правило будет выполняться? Откуда ты узнаешь, что я его не нарушил?  
\- Ну, если ты дашь мне повод для сомнений, то я продлю срок еще на неделю.  
Тимми таращится на него долгих десять секунд:  
\- Да ты садист.  
\- Нет, на самом деле нет, - Арми берет его за подбородок. – Даже думать не смей, что на мне это не отразится. Что я не буду скучать по тебе, твоему телу, твоим прикосновениям, твоему запаху… Но ты сам сказал, что нужно превратить это фильм в нечто особенное. Так давай привнесем в него то особенное, что у нас с тобой есть.

Тимми тонет в голубых глазах, не в силах противится, и лишь кивает головой.  
\- Ладно. Как скажешь,- выдыхает он.  
\- Вот это мой мальчик, - Арми медленно и глубоко целует его, и Тимми тает от этих поцелуев, понимая, что сделает, что угодно, все, что пожелает Арми.

Он будет хорошим мальчиком.


End file.
